Days of Fifty Challenge 2
by The Sisterhood Group
Summary: The Playroom of the FSoG Sisterhood is proud to announce the start of The Days of Fifty Challenge 2.
1. Introduction

...

 **DAYS OF FIFTY CHALLENGE 2**

...

The Playroom of the FSoG Sisterhood is pleased to announce the start of our second challenge.

Remember these challenges are open to everyone, not just our Facebook group members.

...

You have the choice of two prompts.

You can do one or both. It is entirely up to you.

 **Prompt #1:**

 **You asked me here to be a present for your son?**

P **rompt#2:**

 **I don't like you and you don't like me, but you are going to eat this chicken soup and go back to bed or so help me God I will drown you in Nyquil.**

...

 *****Submit date: APRIL 27, 2018*****

We'll post the first story on May 1st!

All entries will be anonymous. Guest reviews will be moderated for constructive criticism. All troll/mean spirited guest reviews will be deleted.

 ***Please PM lanieloveu or Mrs. Caron for emailing details.***


	2. Author 1

**Days of Fifty Challenge 2**

Story 1 of 11

* * *

Disclaimer: The Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy Characters used in this story belong to E.L. James.

* * *

 **Speed Racer**

 **by**

 **Steele Hearts33**

 **...**

Christian Grey was living the high life. At least that's what the magazines and ESPN say. Stepping off the private plane in Seattle he had been greeted by a crowd of fans and women willing to warm his bed for the night. However, Christian found himself melancholic upon his return. He should be living it up. He should be celebrating and popping bottles of champagne. Tomorrow he would be on the cover of Time Magazine. He was a three-time Monaco Grand Prix winner now. He was the fasted driver in Formula 1 and the hottest in the nation. He was 32 and considered most of his life a success. Christian had traveled the world and seen everything there was to be seen. He'd even attended a royal wedding, if you cared about that sort of thing. Christian wasn't happy though.

It was days like today that showed him what he was lacking in life though. None of his family was there to greet him. His sister was in Paris again, blowing through her trust fund. His father is in the middle of a high-profile trial. His brother had called to make plans to see him for drinks that evening. It was his mother that he wanted there the most though. Her mini stroke last year had forced her to cut back her hours. Now she's strictly a 9-5 woman and couldn't leave her patients. It had been six months since he'd seen her in person.

Walking to the waiting car, Christian made the decision to go and surprise his mother. "Taylor, could you take me to Seattle Mass. And stop at the florist first. I want to surprise my mother." Christian smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face. It had been six months since he had seen the woman that raised a young boy she could have easily have turned her back on.

Finding a florist near the hospital was the easy part. Deciding on what type of flower to get her was harder. The old man behind the shop counter was kind enough to offer his opinion though. "What's the occasion young man? Paramor or screw up?"

Christian chuckled to himself. "Screw up I guess. I've not seen my mother in six months because I've been traveling for work. I want to surprise her." Christian sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck before running his hand through his hair.

"I have just the thing." Christian followed him to a cooler full of colorful stems. "Yellow tulips and purple hyacinths. The colors will look bright and beautiful together while the hyacinth smell amazing. I'll wrap the stems in some tissue for you." The man busied himself gather stems into his hands and moving them around till he achieved the effect he was looking for. He walked behind the counter, grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the stems down before wrapping them.

Christian thanked him and paid the bill before heading back to the car and traveling to see his mother.

xxxXXXxxx

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find Dr. Grey?" Christian had looked all over for his mother. When he saw the figure bent over a cart of supplies he thought to ask for help locating her.

"Eeeppp! Don't sneak up on unsuspecting women like that!" The woman stood quickly scolding him after the scare Christian gave her. When she turned around her breath caught in her throat and she had to force herself to swallow the lump in her throat before she could continue. "She just entered OR 4. Kid came in a lacerated spleen. There are some other injuries. It'll likely be a four or five-hour surgery."

Ana Steele tried not to get lost in the grey eyes that were staring down at her. She'd never seen that color grey in person before. Granted, she'd seen those eyes in the magazines and on TV. Ana had watched so many races with her son; she would never forget what CT Grey looked like. There was also his mother, Grace Grey. She was one of Ana's favorite doctors and Grace always raved about her son to Ana.

"Oh." Christian tried to hide his disappointment. He had hoped to surprise her and take her to dinner before joining his brother at the bar tonight.

"Would you like me to have someone to page her for you. They have a phone in the OR and can get her on speaker for you." Ana didn't want him to leave. She's seen the man so often with her son's obsession that he became a star in her own dreams. She never thought she would meet the King of Formula 1. Teddy would never believe it.

"Can you tell her that her son was here?" Ana didn't want to come of as one of the checkered flag bimbos, so she decided to pretend she didn't know who he was.

"You don't look like Elliot to me." Ana sat the supplies she was gathering from the large rack down onto her small cart.

"No, I'm the other one. You know Elliot well?" Ana had to smile to herself. She knew Elliot well, but only because he was about to propose to her best friend.

"I've seen him a time or two. So, you're the other one. Grace talks about you a lot." Ana holds her hand out to him in greeting. "Ana Steele."

Christian didn't know what it was about the slender brunette, but he was captivated by her ocean blue eyes the moment she turned around. He was near speechless and wondered what he was doing. She said she knew Elliot, and that his mother talked about him, but he wanted to know what was being said to the nurse.

"Christian Grey."

"Oh right. Sorry, I didn't remember the name. You have a sister, too right? Grace's favorite topic of discussion is children, hers particularly. She seems partial to my little boy as well." Ana immediately regretted telling him she had a son so soon. Not that she though he would give her a second thought after this moment.

Christian quickly looked for a wedding ring but seeing none he looked for the tell-tale safety pin like his mother wore on her scrub top. Still empty. So maybe single. "A little boy huh. Does he look like you or his father?" What the hell was wrong with him? There were better ways to verify her marital status.

"I think Teddy looks like me except for the dark auburn hair. No clue where he gets that. The sperm donor had inky black hair." Ana didn't know what came over her, but she hated to think of the man that refused to step up for their son.

"I'm sorry, I assumed. So, you're doing it all on your own?" Ana chuckled before she answered. Christian looked so cute fishing for answers.

"I have my mom and dad, plus my best friend. I'm not really alone except for the fact that I don't remember the last time I had a date." Ana was kicking herself now. She did this when she was nervous. She talked about things she shouldn't. Verbal diarrhea is what Kate called it.

"No dates huh?" Christian thought he might as well go for broke. "I might be able to change that. Are you busy tomorrow night?"

Ana wanted to shoot herself. The first time in years she gets asked out and it's by Christian Freaking Grey. He was the man her son idolized. She'd heard Teddy pray that Christian was his daddy. His hair color was close enough. Still she had Teddy's fourth birthday party tomorrow. Everyone was coming over for lasagna, Teddy's favorite. Suddenly Ana got a great idea. Teddy could meet his idol, but Ana would have to play this right.

"Depends. Are those flowers for me?" Ana knew they had to be for Grace, but she needed to channel Kate the professional flirt to pull this off. Maybe she could get him in the house and make him feel obligated to stay, just five minutes to make her son's day is all she needed.

"Well I brought them for my mother, but I don't think a beautiful girl such as yourself should be denied. Can I pick up at 7?" Christian's smile was infectious as he held the flowers out for Ana.

"Actually, be there at six and bring the wine. I'm making lasagna." No need to tell him about the five other people that would be eating dinner with them as well. She would bring him to the kitchen and call Teddy inside.

"I can't remember the last time I had a home cooked meal. Alright what's your phone number? I'll text you so that you can have my number and send me the address." Christian pulled his phone from his back pocket and inputted the number that Ana rattled off to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Ana was all smiles when Christian placed a gentle kiss to her cheek before leaving the hospital. She'd need a killer dress for tomorrow night. Ana knew she'd have to bat her eyelashes all night to keep him around. Hopefully the smell of the lasagna will be enough to make him forget about the line of cars in the driveway.

xxxXXXxxx

"Ana, are you sure this is what you want to do? I mean, Elliot said he'd try and set up a meeting for Teddy. He said Christian was taking the rest of the year off from the promotional tours. Plus, his next race isn't for four months." Ana was so nervous that she called Kate to come over an hour early to help with her hair. "You sure you want to risk this? You can call him tell him what to expect when he gets here. Maybe he'll still show up. You can play the no daddy card. He couldn't deny Teddy then."

Ana wonder if she really was crazy. She even went to the dollar store and bought a big red bow for Christian. She was hoping he would be a good enough sport to be a "present" for Teddy. Ana wasn't a virgin, but she wasn't one for casual sex. However, tonight she had planned for her parents to take Teddy home after the party. She was hoping to spend the evening with Christian and the bottle of wine she told him to bring.

She'd been texting with Christian throughout the day. She woke up this morning to him asking her favorite color. Green, but not any green. She liked moss green. Christian liked grey of all shades. His next text came a couple hours later. What was her favorite wine? She like sweet reds. He like dry white. Then he asked if she had secured a sitter for the evening. She told him the truth, Teddy was having a sleepover with his grandparents. Lastly, Christian asked what the dress code was. Ana told him to wear jeans and a t-shirt. It was a casual dinner. Yet again she glossed over the fact that there would be other people there, but she was determined. The texting had been a nonstop game of twenty questions.

She wanted Christian to be a gift to teddy and herself, if only for the night. She read in Cosmo once that if you had a chance to bring a fantasy to life only once in your life, don't pass it up.

"I'm sure it will all be fine Kate. The worst is he'll say see you later and leave without seeing Teddy." Ana was honest. If he turned around and said goodbye, she would be okay. You can't fall in love with a magazine photo. Right?

"And what if he stays for the whole party. What about when Teddy and everyone else leaves for the night?" Yes, what indeed?

"Best birthday ever as far as I'm concerned. For me and Teddy. I told Christian to bring a bottle of wine and I've got two others hidden in the back of the fridge. I want to see how far it will go. I know he's got his choice of women. If it's a one-time thing, I can live with that. You know I've been dreaming of the man for a year. This is my one chance. I think I owe it to myself. After the fiasco with Jackson, I want to try. Maybe he can help me get my groove back and then I can finally try and move on. It's been over four years since he left." Ana was suddenly unsure of her plan.

When she and Jackson Sawyer started dating in college, she thought she had found her happily ever after. Three years later and he still hadn't proposed. She thought it was coming when he decided to take her away for a weekend in Napa. Instead when they returned home she realized that he had moved everything that belong to him out of their shared apartment. A month later when she saw Dr. Greene for her routine depo shot, she discovered she was pregnant. The shot had failed her. Every attempt to contact Jackson was fruitless. When she finally got ahold of his parents, Ana received a cease and desist letter along with a check for half a million dollars and a set of legal papers from Jackson relinquishing his rights.

"Steele, he's going to drop to his knees and ask you to marry him before you fall asleep in each other's arms tonight. Mark my words. Then when Elliot finally realizes I'm not running from him he'll propose, and we'll be real sisters." Kate and Elliot have been together for nearly a year and she made no attempts to hide the fact that she wanted to be Mrs. Elliot Grey, even if sometimes it was only so his black book chicks would stop calling.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Kate. I'd be happy with a night of great sex. I don't care if he sneaks off before I wake in the morning." Truly Ana was excited and nervous at the same time. She hoped she hadn't overplayed her hand.

"Well you look hot Ana. Let's get the last of this stuff set up. Your parent's will be here any minute." Kate had convinced Ana to forgo the dress. She's in a pair of painted on dark wash skinny jean. Kate loaned her a pair of ankle boots with a three-inch spike heal. Ana selected a top that could easily go from back yard barbeque to club wear. The emerald tone of the lace over the nude silk underneath was enticing. The sleeves were capped and grazed the tops of her tones arms. Kate had helped curl her hair into a tousled wave effect; her make-up was light and natural looking. Ana took one last look in the mirror and she felt confident enough to exit the bedroom.

Ana and Kate busied themselves making sure everything was ready for dinner. The lasagna was still baking but the fresh French bread Ana made earlier in the day was sliced and ready. The salad had been tossed and only needed the dressing added. Teddy's favorite carrots had been glazed just for him. Then there was the chocolate cake. Teddy only ever liked chocolate cake with chocolate buttercream frosting, and it had to be homemade. Her mother bought a store-bought cake for Ana's birthday last year and Teddy looked at his grandmother sternly and said to her "that not the cake I wanted Carla." No one could stop laughing to scold him on him manners.

Soon the door bell was ringing, and her son was running to answer it. The first to arrive were his grandparents, Ray and Carla Steele. No sooner had the door shut and Teddy's favorite uncle Luke Sawyer had arrived. He was the only member of Jackson's family that had anything to do with her and Teddy. "Lukey!" Teddy's squeal was music to her ears. She didn't care for the money the Sawyers sent her. Ana wasn't that way. She took $50,000 from the money to help buy the house they were in and put the rest in a bank account until Teddy's twenty-first birthday. He'll be able to access it for college but that will be it.

Luke and Teddy had a special bond. They were best friends and after the way Jackson left her, Luke became her second best friend. He tried to date her a couple years ago, but Ana just wouldn't cross that line with him. She still saw the way he looked at her sometimes, but Ana just couldn't let her heart go there.

Ana made her way back to the kitchen to check on everything one more time. By the time she came out with drinks for everyone, the door bell was ringing again. Ana opened the door this time as Teddy was preoccupied with his uncle. She was surprised to see her neighbor Jose Rodriguez. He was without his wife and their daughter. "Jose, what are you doing here? Nina told me that she and Oliva would be in Texas this weekend for her cousins quinceanera." Truth be told, Jose gave Ana the creeps. He was always trying to come around when his wife wasn't home. Once, she'd caught him staring into her bedroom window once from his own. Ana had blinds installed a couple days later after that.

"Si, they are. But I couldn't miss my buddy Theodore's birthday." That was another thing. No one called Teddy by his full first name; he didn't like it. Jose handed Ana a small atrociously wrapped box.

"Thanks Jose. They're in the dining room. Lasagna will be ready soon." Ana knew she would have to have a talk with Nina soon. She loved the woman and her daughter. Olivia was Teddy's best friend, even though she was a girl and two years older. When added to his odd behavior over the past year, Ana didn't feel it was appropriate for Jose to be showing up without them.

Ana followed the noise and stood in the doorway to watch her family and the one interloper. Ana had asked Teddy if he wanted to invite any of the kids from his preschool class, but he only wanted his family. She stood wishing she had more to offer her son. There were so many aunts and uncles on his father's side of the family, but Ana had been an only child, and both of her parents were only children. Ana prayed many a night to find a man that would love her son as much as he loved her. She wanted to give her son the family she never had.

Teddy was itching to eat but Ana had asked him to wait. She had a possible surprise for him and she didn't want it ruined with Lasagna all over his face. Ana wondered what the elusive Mr. Grey was doing at that moment. She hoped it was driving to her house. She wondered if he was wearing his leather jacket like he had last night. Ana had never seen a hotter man than Christian Grey in jeans a plain white shirt with a fitted leather jacket. His tousled hair completed the bad boy look, but the flowers for his mother, the flowers on her entry table, showed the good boy underneath it all. Now she wondered if he could be a naughty boy.

Ana felt her stomach clench at the thought of where the night could lead. She had no doubt it's what he expected when she offered to cook dinner and have him over to her home. As if she had conjured him, the final knock at the door notified her that the final guest/gift had arrived.

Ana steeled her nerves as she walked to the door, pausing for the bow she bought before reaching for the knob. She took one final deep breath before she opened the door. There stood Christian Grey, sans leather jacket, but equally sexy in a pair of light wash ripped jeans and a dark grey button up shirt. Yummy. It was the only thing running through Ana's mind.

Christian was struck stupid at the goddess in front of him. He had never seen a more natural beauty in all the world. He had seen many women in each of the countries had traveled to, but none of them held a candle to Ana Steele. "My god, you look beautiful." Christian offered her the bottle of wine he brought, a vintage sweet red form his private collection. Ana stepped aside to let him in and he paused once over the threshold to brush a kiss across her lips.

Ana's breath caught, and she was frozen. "Thank you. You look great yourself." She wanted to say more, but there was a table full of people waiting to eat. She had to do this now or it would never happen. "So, there may have been a bit if a misunderstanding in tonight's invitation."

Christian looked scared, like she was about to kick him out. "Oh, I can go."

"No, no. I don't want you to go. I want you here more than you know. I might have been a little misleading yesterday when I acted like I didn't recognize you as CT Grey the Formula 1 driver." Ana saw the smile start to fade from his face and she knew that she had to get this out quick. "You see, you're my son's hero. He's always wanted to meet you and well today is his birthday and I saw an opportunity to make it one I'll never ever top again, and I took it."

Christian regarded her for a moment and then he saw the large red bow in her hand. "So no getting to know each other tonight?" He saddened at the idea of not getting Ana alone more so than being deceived.

"Actually, my parents will be taking Teddy home with them tonight when dinner and gifts is over. Oh, and cake. We can't forget Teddy's beloved cake." Ana's hopes were rising as the conversation continued.

"What you're saying is that you asked me here to be a present for your son?" Christian's panty melting smile graced his face once more. Ana's sharp intake of breath didn't go unnoticed by Christian either.

"Only if you want to. He tries to watch all your races; he's even got a fathead decal of you in his room. I'd still like to spend some time with you when everyone leaves." Ana was batting her eyelashes in just the way she'd watched Kate over the years.

"So, does the bow go around my neck or on top of head?" Ana sighed with relief. He was going to stay. Her smile spread even wider when she looked into his eyes.

"I'll do it, but you Ms. Steele owe me. We'll talk payment tonight." Christian circled around Ana trailing a finger around her waist. Her breaths turned into short little puffs as he moved to press his body flush with her. "Yes, I think we can come to a wonderful agreement." Christian smiled down at Ana and before he could back down, his lips were pressed to hers fully. Ana's gasp of surprise allowed him to dart inside and explore her mouth.

Strawberries and chocolate. That's what she tasted like. Christian knew instantly he wouldn't be able to get enough of this woman. He wrapped his arms around her waist and wondered how long he had before he could get her truly alone. All too soon though, he ended the kiss. The blush on her cheeks warming him from the inside. "Come." Christian knew the effect he was having on her with that word when he stepped back and held his hand out to her. She slapped the bow in his hand and told him to put it on his shoulder while she goes and tells Teddy his surprise is here.

"Alright Teddy. You stand here and keep your eyes closed. I promise you're going to love this surprise." Ana made sure that her son's hair was fixed and not sticking up all around like usual. He was wearing a red polo shirt and black shorts. Kate had her camera ready to record Teddy's face when he opened his eyes. Ana stepped back and motioned for Christian to join them in the dining room. The reactions around the room had Teddy fussing to open his eyes.

Ray and Carla's jaws were sitting on the floor. Luke's eyes were round and darting in Ana's direction pleading for an explanation and Jose looked utterly clueless. "Teddy when I count to three you can open your eyes. Try not to scream okay."

"I prwomise Mommy. It's my burfday. Unwess it's CT Grey I'll be a good boy." Ray groaned, and Ana shot him a look that immediately told him to shut up.

"One," She saw his nose twitch, "two," the eyes tried to flutter open, but he held it. "Thr…" Ana didn't get to finish before his eyes were open. Little Teddy's mouth was open in the shape of a large O. He blinks once, twice, and rubbed his eyes. She watched him walk over to his grandfather and tug on his shirt. When Ray bent down, and Teddy whispered something in his ear. Ray's chuckle left both Christian and Ana curious till they saw Ray reach down and pinch Teddy's cheek.

"CT GREY!" Teddy's voiced thundered through the room as he ran back around the room and threw himself into Christian's arms.

"Happy Birthday Teddy. Call me Christian please." He hugged Teddy tight and lifted him up into his arms. He looked over to Ana and winked at her. Christian was charismatic, and he was going to milk this for every penny it was worth. He walked around the room with Teddy in his arms and introduced himself to everyone. It wasn't until he got to Jose that he was asked who he was and what he was doing there.

"Christian Grey." He held his hand out to Jose and when Jose stepped close to him, he wondered if there was more to the story with this fellow. Ana had said Teddy's father wasn't in the picture, surely this man wasn't him. They looked nothing alike. Christian noticed immediately when he saw Teddy that the boy's hair was close in shade that he could easily be mistaken for Christian's son in public.

"Jose Rodriguez. Who are you to Ana and what are you doing here?" Christian continued shaking the man's hand when he looked at Ana. She looked like she was caught in spider's web. She looked disgusted when she stared at the man shaking Christian's hand. She shook her head no at him, but Christian winked and turned back to answer him.

"Ana's boyfriend. I'm here to meet her family finally and see Teddy for his birthday. Who are you?" Christian watched the sweat start to bead along his brow and then he took a large gulp before he answered.

"Ana and Teddy's neighbor. My daughter is his best friend. I'm surprised you didn't know that with you being Ana's boyfriend and all."

"You shouldn't be surprised. If she didn't mention you it was because you were insignificant in the grand scheme of things." Christian walked back to Ana with, Teddy's arms still wrapped tightly around his neck. Placing an arm around Ana's waist, he pulled her into his side and lowered his mouth to her ear so that only she would be able to hear him. "You owe me more explanations tonight."

"He's the creepy married neighbor who can't take a hint." Christian chuckled as he placed a kiss to her lips and ask where he should sit.

Soon dinner was underway. The lasagna was enjoyed by all, though it looked like Jose had swallowed something bitter. Neither Ana not Christian was surprised when he didn't stay for cake and presents.

As soon as the cake was served though, Teddy pulled Christian away to show him his room and grab his bag so that he could go to his Nanny and Papa's house. Ana watched them from the doorway of Teddy's bedroom as he showed off his model Formula 1 cars and his collection of magazines with Christian's picture on them including today's copy of Time Magazine.

When Teddy was done he was yawning and Ana's parents made a hasty retreat demanding Ana and Christian join them for lunch tomorrow when they pick up Teddy. "We'll be there Mr. Steele."

"Son, you can call me Ray as long as you promise to always make my Annie and her Teddy bear smile like you have tonight." Ray was genuine in his request. He'd only seen Ana smile like that the day Teddy was born.

"Always Ray." He pressed a kiss to Ana's forehead as he passed her to walk Teddy to his grandparent's car. When the rest of the party guest had followed the lead of the Steeles, Christian wondered into the kitchen, having retrieved a duffle bag from his car once the other cars were out of sight.

Christian walked behind Ana and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling into her neck. "Thank you for tonight. I haven't felt this at home anywhere in years. I'm sorry I put you on the spot by claiming to be your boyfriend. What's the deal with the neighbor anyway?"

As Ana placed the last dish into the dishwasher before she dried her hands and grabbed the hidden wine and couple of glasses. It was just barely eight when they sat down and started talking. Ana explained the dynamic in her family and where everyone fit in. She explained about Teddy's father and why Luke comes around. She even confessed how Luke had pursued her in the past. She told him every creepy thing Jose had ever done and had to straddle his lap to get him to stay put and not storm next door. Then Ana explained that Kate was the only one that knew the true story of how they met.

"Good let's keep it that way. They'll think we've been seeing each other for months. Let them think that way so when I propose to you tomorrow at your parent's, they won't think it strange." Ana pulled back from where she'd been kissing his neck and looked into his stone-grey eyes. She wasn't sure if her was serious, but the idea of being his fiancé, even his wife, did things to her.

Ana attacked his mouth and his hands went from her back to her ass, pulling her in close so that he could rub his thickness against her jean covered core. Soon, Ana's shirt was over her head and Christian's was on the floor with it. He stopped to stare at her bra, the sheer lacey cups standing out against her alabaster skin. "Breathtaking." It was all he said before his mouth attached to a lace covered nipple. He suckled and teased her, nipped and pulled at each bud, laving back and forth till she could take no more. Ana was gripping his head, one hand cupping his cheek, the other tangled in his hair as she held him close, rocking against him in the chase for her orgasm.

Christian didn't disappoint. He had one hand tugging a nipple while the other was in his mouth when he pinched and bit at the same time. That was enough to send Ana careening over the edge of pleasure. When she came down Christian pulled back, using both hands to caress the sides of her face as be brushed her hair away from her face. "This doesn't have to go further Ana. I'll go home, sleep on the couch whatever you want. But if we do this, know this. I don't think I'll ever be able to let you go."

Ana could see that Christian was serious and while it had only been a little over 24 hours, she couldn't deny that she didn't want to see him leave. She didn't want him to stop the pleasure. It was something Ana had never experienced. "I want you to make love to me Christian." He didn't think twice before grabbing her ass and lifting the two of them from the couch. Ana's arms wrapped around his neck as her ankles locked around his waist.

"Bedroom. We're doing this in our bed." Neither of them thought of the words he had used. Ana just directed him to her large master in between kisses. One moment blended into another as the pair finished undressing the other and committed the other's body to their memory. Ana had blanched when she saw how large Christian was in the penile department. She thought only dildo's and surgically enhanced porn stars were that big. Christian had chuckled and told her not to worry he'd stretch her out first.

The pair were oblivious to anything else but each other. Ana had trailed kisses down his chest till she reached his erection and took him in her mouth. When Christian discovered her lack of gag reflex, he had to pull her away to keep from blowing his load too soon.

Christian took his time learning all of Ana's curves. Once she was on her back, his hands traveled from her shoulders to her hips. Christian leaned down prone between her thighs and spread her out like a thanksgiving feast. He tasted her and felt like a starving man in the desert. Ana was luscious and drenched. He drank all of her down till he brought her to the edge before pulling back and inserting a finger. While she calmed he added a second before working her up. When he felt she was close again, Christian pulled his hand back and added a third finger before his mouth descended onto her sensitive nub. Ana exploded around his fingers on the second pass of his tongue as he continued to lap at her waiting for her to calm down.

Before he could think more of it, he was pulling on a condom and lining himself up. Ana was nodding, pleading with him when Christian sheathed himself fully in her. The groan that escape the both of them was satisfying. They pushed and pulled at each other, enjoying the feel of one another. Soon, Ana clung tighter to Christian, wrapping a leg tightly over his hips. One hand trailed down his back gripping a butt cheek while the other hands wrapped around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Christian settled more of his weight on Ana as he lowered himself closer to her resting on one forearm; the other hand gripping Ana's ass and adjusting the angle deeper for each thrust.

Soon they were both panting, and Ana was begging. "Please Christian." At this point, Christian didn't know if he would survive his impending orgasm. He had never experienced anything like this before. This is what making love was.

Christian thrust several more times chasing the peak. "Come Ana. I need you to come with me baby. Don't deny me." He pushed harder into her and on the next withdrawal, Ana was spasming gripping him tightly refusing his retreat. Christian came with a roar as Ana clenched around him over and over. It was the longest orgasm of his life.

They clung to each other as the ripples of pleasure subsided. When Christian rolled to his side, he pulled Ana close. They laid there together wrapped tightly in one another. When his breathing had returned to normal, Christian stroked a hand up and down her arm. "I was serious earlier Ana. I'm a speed racer I take life in the fast lane. I'm going to ask you to marry me at your father's tomorrow. I'll make you, me and Teddy a family."

Ana felt a tear roll down her cheek as she looked up into his eyes. "All I've ever wanted for Teddy is a true family. Best birthday ever."

 **The End**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	3. Author 2

**Days of Fifty Challenge 2**

 **Story 2 of 12**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy characters used in this story belong to EL. James.**

* * *

 **Bella Vita**

 **by**

 **BellaButteryfly710**

Chapter 1: Surprise, Ana!

 **Anastasia's POV:**

I am standing in front of the building where Grey & Springs is located, debating if I should go in or just walk away from this even before it starts. I have been summoned by Mr. Grey, according to my "manager", Elena Lincoln.

Elena Lincoln is the owner of the much lucrative private dating services for the rich and famous, **Bella Vita**.

I have been working for Elena for three months, ever since she found me working at Clayton's Hardware Store. She came in to ask one of the guys for help with her flat tire, that's when she found me, the only one on the floor working. I went out and put her spare tire on for her. She was both stunned by my "beauty and brain", and could use a girl just like me.

She called the store later that week and talked me into meeting her for lunch under the impression of thanking me for helping her out in a bind. However, once we got our Cobb salads and sweet iced tea, she slid over a NDA to me. I read it, thoroughly, and signed. I only have two close friends and if someone doesn't want someone else to know something, I won't say it.

Mrs. Lincoln explained to me that her business is not an escort service, her girls, as she calls them, provides companionship to the elite business men and woman in Seattle. Those that require dates for functions, business meetings, and dinners.

I have met three men, two of which were businessmen and one was an athlete. They were small affairs, Elena suggested some small ones to get my feet wet, so to speak. All of the men were nice, attractive, and attentive. I don't know if they needed Elena's services again, but they didn't request me for a second time, which is fine with me. I think I like the one time and then move on. I don't even know why I am doing this to begin with - well, I do know. I need money for college. The scholarships that I have received year after year is not enough, and the money I make at Clayton's is enough for food and some bills. My parents, God love them, pay for my rent and the utilities. I hate that they do that. I am an adult, according to the government, I should be able to take care of myself at this age. I just need to get through this last year of my classes and then land a full time job, preferable a higher paying job with benefits in a publishing company.

So, here I am, standing in front of the tall building preparing myself to meet with a Mr. Grey. I take a deep breath in and slowly let it out. I look down and quickly straighten out my black pencil skirt and white blouse. My hair is in thick ringlets running down my back, and I have minimal makeup on for the day.

My heels clack against the marble floors, making the receptionist look up and offer me a professional, welcoming smile.

"Welcome to Grey & Smith, my name is Lexi, how may help you?"

"Hello. My name is Anastasia Steele, I have an appointment with Mr. Grey."

She starts clicking away at her keyboard, then her finger starting swiping the screen.

"Ah, yes. Here you are. Mr. Grey's office is on the fifteenth floor. Please attach this to you and sign your name here." Lexi hands me a visitors badge and once I clip it to the color of the shirt, I sign my name in the ledger.

"Thank you, Ms. Steele. I sent a message to Mr. Grey's secretary, she will be expecting you. Please return the badge when you return down here."

"Thank you, Lexi."

I stand in front of the metal doors of the elevators, watching the numbers decrease. Within a minute, the elevator dings and the doors slide open with ease. I move aside, allowing some people exit, and then I gently slide in. Just before the doors close, a man rushes in.

He smells of of leather and citrus, a complex combination, but it seems to work for him. His unruly hair is a copper color with strands of light brown.

"Floor?" His masculine voice asks of me.

"Oh, fifteen, please." He turns at the sound of my voice and his eyes stops my brain from working and my heart from beating. They are the color of a summer days storm, light gray with hints of blue. Mesmerizing.

I see his Adam's apple bob up and down while his eyes trace down body. I should feel violated, but I don't. At all.

I clear my throat, and try to look anywhere but at him, but in an elevator, that is hard to do. There isn't even a landscape picture in here.

All I can think about is how I wish he were Mr. Grey, however, I look at the lit up numbers and the other button that is illuminated is twenty. Better luck next time, Steele.

I see in my peripheral that he is still glancing at me, and then all of a sudden his smooth voice starts to speak again.

"I'm Christian. I've never seen you here before, are you new?"

"No, I have an appointment. I am Anastasia." He reaches out his hand to me and I automatically place mine in his. A spark ignites in my body and his hand tightens around mine as we both stare down to our connected hands.

"Hmm," he hums.

"So, do you work here?" I ask as our hands disconnect from one another.

"I do," he simply states.

The elevator dings again and right now I hate that noise that is interrupting this moment I am having. The doors begin to open, Christian moves to side so I can exit. As I walk by him and before the doors close, I bid him goodbye.

"Christian."

"Anastasia."

 **Christian's POV:**

The elevator doors close as I say goodbye to the angel before me. I have never felt the jolt of electricity when meeting a woman before. I didn't even feel that for my ex-wife when we first met. There was no flutter in my heart of stomach, no goosebumps when our skin touched, and certainly no air leaving my lungs just upon looking at her. We married for business, not pleasure. She was a business associate that I knew from working a lot in London and wanted to move to America. We did eventually start to have feelings for one another as the years passed. However, towards the end I caught her sleeping with another tenant that lived in Escala. I wouldn't say my heart was broken, because it certainly wasn't, however, I trusted her and I did something for her that no one else agreed to. We divorced, thank goodness for the prenup. She wound up with only anything and everything she brought into our 'marriage'. She quickly married the man that lived ten floors down

Anastasia. An erotic, beautiful name which suits her. She said she has an appointment here today, and she got off on the fifteenth floor, which are law offices, one of which is my fathers. My father is a criminal prosecutor, which, for some reason makes my blood boil that she would need someone like him. Who in this world would make the decision to hurt that angel? I have known her for a whole two minutes and could tell right away how pure she is.

The first thing I noticed when I entered the elevator was the scent of mixed flowers, like a meadow of wildflowers. It was enticing and heavenly. Her dark chocolate, wavy locks cascaded around her heart shaped face. That face. Those cornflower blue eyes that hypnotized me in an instant. I was lost in them and didn't want to find my way out. She had the perfect button nose, and full blush pink lips. She was at least a foot shorter than me, and I found that perfect. I had images of her in my arms, crushed against my body, my arms wrapped around her entire frame, protecting her. Another image of us on the couch, smooshed together as we watch some rom-com that she was just dying to see.

"GREY!" I hear from my office door, when I look up, my COO, Ros Bailey, is standing there.

"Yes?"

"Man," she shakes her head as she waltzes in and takes a seat across from my desk. "I called your name three times before you even looked up. You usually hear the door open right away, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just thinking about this merger." I lie.

"What kind of merger?" She asks with a wink.

"I hate that you know me so well."

"Well, we have been best friends since high school and went to college together. Who else would know you like I do?"

"True."

"So?"

"Fine. You will get it out of my anyway, especially when Gwen and Elliot supplies us with bourbon. On my way up, there was this girl in the elevator. She was - well, she was captivating."

"Captivating, huh?"

"Yes."

"A new hire?"

"No. She had an appointment on another floor."

"Did you get this girls name?"

"Anastasia."

"What a name," she winks, again. "Sounds royal."

"What is wrong with your eye today?"

"Shut up. Did you get her number?"

"No. Nothing like that. We were only in the elevator for about a minute together."

"What floor did she get off of?"

"Fifteenth. Why?"

"You are Christian Grey and you are asking me why? Go down there and see her. She should still be on the floor, it hasn't been that long since she has arrived."

"So you are telling me to go stalk her?"

"Yes," and another wink. "Yes, I am."

"Stop with the winking. I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Why would I have the need to go down there?"

"Christian, who works on that floor?"

"My father."

"Did you forget about that?"

"No, I know. Those offices are for criminal prosecutors, which means something happened to her. She needs to meet with whatever lawyer she is seeing being comfortable. I don't want to impose."

"Okay," she stands up and walks to the door. "I will," I hear her call out as the door closes behind her and then I hear her heels scurrying towards the elevators.

She is quick in those heels because she is no where in sight when I exit my office. Damn it, Ros.

 **Anastasia's POV:**

Mr. Grey's assistant greets me when I get off the elevator. "Good afternoon, Ms. Steele, my name is Autumn, may I get you anything while you wait for Mr. Grey?"

"No, thank you." My stomach is still in knots from my encounter with Christian.

Mr. Grey, an older gentleman comes into the waiting area and greets me with a wide smile.

"You must be Ms. Steele. Thank you for coming in today."

"My pleasure, Mr. Grey."

He places his hand on the small of my back and leads me down the long hallway. His office is the last one at the end of the hallway, he opens the door and leads me in. I take it all in before he asks me to take a seat.

"You have a lovely office." It is painted in a sage green and his desk sits in front of a wall of windows. He has a beautiful view of Seattle.

"Thank you." His smile is bright, makes him look younger. I haven't been set up with an older gentleman yet, and I knew it would be coming one day. He is much older than me, however, he looks young, keeps himself in shape. He has frames on his desk, however, I can't see what they hold.

"You are welcome." There's a brief silence between us, our eyes glancing back and forth with one another. There is always an awkward silence in the beginning, I don't think I will ever get use to it.

"So, um, what event would you like me to attend with you? I would need to know what kind of attire to wear, time, place. I would meet you there and be picked up from there also. I don't share my personal information with, um, clients."

Mr. Grey lets out a little chuckle and I cock my head to the side and look at him in question.

"Oh, no dear. I am a happily married man. I have asked you here for one of my sons."

"Your son?"

"Yes, Ms. Steele. His birthday is coming up, and I would hate for him to be at that event alone. He is turning thirty and his mother and sister has planned a big party for him."

"You want me to meet your son for the first time and be his date for his own birthday party?" This just sounds odd. Wouldn't his son be more embarrassed by the fact that his father has set him up on a blind date, so to speak, to his own party. Can his son not find his own date? Is he a computer nerd with thick rimmed glasses and a pocket protector?

"Yes."

"So, let me get this straight, you asked me here to be a present for your son?"

 **Thank you for reading! I hope that you have enjoyed it. As you can tell from up top, this is only chapter one. Once this story is shared with the challenge, I will put it up on my FF account and keep it going.**

 ***The name of the business that Elena runs is called 'Bella Vita' (also the title of the story), which means 'Beautiful Life' in Italian (well, that is what google translator told me)!**

 **I just wanted to take the time (because I forgot in the last challenge, oops) to thank Lanie Love and KC Caron for creating this type of challenge for us to participate in, whether it be writing the stories and/or reading them. I think this is a great way for us to come together and really share what we love! Fifty shades, the characters, and the love of reading and writing. We need the positivity as a lot of writers are being hit by trolls with mean words and negative comments. I hope that with this challenge, more people will read and review all stories that they love, letting the authors know that they are behind them by encouraging them. Thank you.**


	4. Author 3

**Days of Fifty Challenge 2**

Story 3 of 12

* * *

Disclaimer: The Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy Characters used in this story belong to E.L. James.

* * *

 **Homecoming**

 **by**

 **orsinoslady**

Ana sat outside the Grey manor, working up the nerve to walk inside. It had been a very long year since she'd last stepped foot inside. A year filled with heart ache and tears. But, she was back and she was determined to do it right this time.

Sighing, she stepped out of her car and made her way to the front, ringing the door bell and fidgeting as she waited for someone to answer. Gretchen, the Grey's maid, answered the door, stepping back and allowing Ana to enter.

Ana slowly walked down the hall to the family room, listening as the murmurs in there grew louder with each step she took. She paused outside the door, knowing that this was an important moment in her life. She stepped into the room and all talking ceased. Everyone was staring at her in shock, except for Elliot. Elliot knew she would be here today, so he looked smug.

To break the tension, Ana cleared her throat and said, "You asked me here to be a present for your son."

Elliot guffawed and walked to her, pulling her into a hug. "I'm so glad you're here, Ana."

Ana hugged him back tightly. She would be forever grateful to him for searching her out for today.

Elliot stepped back and saw that everyone was still looking at her in shock. Elliot stood next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I thought that, considering things, Ana deserved to be here today. She's riding with us. That's non-negotiable."

Ana's eyes moved over each person, trying to gauge their reaction. Mia looked like she was barely contained her excitement. Grace looked hesitantly pleased and Carrick was unreadable. She'd never really gotten to know Carrick in the time she and Christian dated, so he was the one she was most worried about. When the fractures first appeared in her and Christian's relationship, he's the one that seemed most relieved while his other family members seemed devastated.

Grace cleared her throat. "I'm so glad you're here, Ana." She walked to Ana and enfolded her in a hug. Ana closed her eyes as she hugged Grace back, reveling in the feeling of being loved again.

Once Grace stepped back, Mia threw herself at Ana, squeezing her tight enough Ana thought her ribs might have cracked. Once she stepped back, Ana smiled tightly at Carrick, but didn't try to move closer.

"Shall we?" Elliot asked.

Everyone walked outside and split between two vehicles. Grace and Carrick slid into an Audi SUV while Mia and Ana climbed into Elliot's truck to start the short drive to Sea-Tac. Ana and Mia spent the ride catching up on the previous year of their lives. Ana revealed she'd written a book and was currently trying to get it published while Mia said she finally started to open her own restaurant. Elliot revealed that business was booming for him and he was currently having one of the best years of his life business wise. Ana was pleased to hear they were doing so well.

But, she really wanted to ask about Christian. She just didn't feel like she had the right. The year before, when he left for his year long tour in Korea, her relationship with Christian fell apart. They met while he was a pilot stationed at McChord Air Force Base right outside of Seattle. It was a freak meeting that happened while he was out with his brother and they were inseparable immediately after. Until his orders to Korea dropped, he had spent his entire career after basic and tech school at McChord.

They started to make plans together, wanting to buy a house and settle down so Christian could start up the business he always dreamed of owning. It was like a fairytale. That all came crashing down the previous April when Christian revealed he got non-voluntary orders to Korea and he had to report by June 1st. Ana was devastated, as were all the Grey's. Christian didn't want to go, but he was unable to get his orders changed.

With his impending leave, Ana found herself growing depressed and unable to deal with what would happen. Christian asked her to wait for him and to possibly come visit him, but she refused. She said that she couldn't see herself leaving Washington as that was where she grew up and it was what she knew. She couldn't be a military wife.

It was the worst decision of her life. She regretted that decision every day since she made it. Christian left and she was bereft. She realized that, while it might be difficult for him to be gone for a year on the other side of the world, it was just a year and he already had his follow on back to McChord, where he planned to retire.

But, it was too late by that point. She had no way to get up with Christian since he no longer had a US phone number and he'd deactivated his personal email. She didn't want to bother the Grey's with her problems. So, she suffered in silence. The only person that knew of her suffering was Kate, Elliot's longtime girlfriend. They met when Ana started dating Christian and quickly found themselves becoming friends. Kate was the one Ana confided in when she realized she had ruined the one good thing in her life.

It was at Kate's urging that Ana contacted Elliot and told him about her mistakes. He wasn't willing to listen at first, but eventually, he realized just how distraught she was. He was the one that revealed Christian was returning from his tour in Korea and that she should be there to welcome him home. Elliot didn't say much, but he revealed that Christian was just as miserable as she was.

So, it was with trepidation that she agreed to join his family at the airport to welcome Christian back home once he was off the rotator. Ana bit her lip as the airport came into view, the butterflies suddenly starting in her stomach. Elliot pulled into short term parking, grabbing his ticket, and quickly parking. The three of them met up with Grace and Carrick before walking into the arrivals hall.

Everywhere Ana looked were military families with signs welcoming daddies and husbands home. Ana felt herself getting choked up at the obvious excitement in the air. This was such a big day for so many people. They would finally get to see their loved ones again. Ana also realized how grateful she was to Elliot for helping her be here. She'd missed Christian this past year, finding it difficult to move on.

Slowly, uniformed service members started to trickle out and Ana watched as wives threw themselves at their husbands and families started to cry as they laid eyes on their loved ones. Ana fidgeted and stood behind Christian's parents while she waited to see him walk through to them. If she was honest, she was worried how he would take her being there. She hoped he wouldn't be angry, but there was no predicting what he was like.

Ana sucked in a breath as she saw Christian slowly walking with a group of men, eyes scanning the arrivals hall for his family. Grace and Mia screamed when they saw him and he broke into a jog, meeting them and pulling them to him tightly. Ana felt her eyes water as she took in the homecoming between Christian and his family. She noticed Elliot and Carrick discreetly wiping their eyes as they hugged and shook Christian's hand.

Then, she noticed Elliot say something to Christian and his eyes focus on her. Ana's breath caught as she waited to see what he would do. She watched as he gently removed himself from his family and moved towards her. Ana took a step towards him before breaking into a run. Christian pulled her to him and she wrapped her arms and legs around his body, holding on for dear life.

"Are you real?" Christian asked, his head buried in her hair.

"As real as you are," Ana told him through her tears.

Christian pulled back to look at her, cupping her face in his hands. "You're really here."

"I'm really here."

Ana leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to his lips. Christian groaned and pulled her more tightly against him, deepening the kiss. She opened her mouth, allowing Christian to thrust his tongue inside her mouth, caressing her tongue. Ana moaned, feeling herself growing aroused. It had been so long since she'd seen him and felt the way she had. In his arms, she finally felt complete and whole.

Ana pulled back, panting and looked into Christian's eyes. "Are you okay with my being here?" she asked.

"Baby, so I'm glad you're here. This is the best thing I could have been given today."

Christian slowly lowered her to the ground, but kept an arm around her as he turned to face his family. "So, where to first?" he asked them nonchalantly.

With that, his parents ushered everyone outside and to the cars. With some insistence, Christian rode to his parent's house with his parents. He didn't want to, but Ana told him he needed to spend time with them since he had been gone so long. When they got to the house, Christian immediately came to Elliot's truck and pulled Ana out, keeping her by his side as he gathered his bags to take inside.

Once inside, Christian pulled Ana with him up the stairs. "Christian, I can stay downstairs. Actually, I'll leave. You need to spend the time with your family."

Christian looked at her. "If you think I'm allowing you out of my sight any time soon, then you're delusional."

Ana bit her lip as they walked into his childhood bedroom. She sat on the edge of his bed as he quickly unpacked his duffel bags and threw them into the closet. He sat next to her on the bed when he was done and eyed her. "So," Ana said when it was obvious Christian wasn't going to say much. "I think we need to talk."

Christian sighed. "I agree."

"I'll start," Ana said, turning to face him more fully. "I was so stupid last year. I let my fear rule everything that happened. If I could go back and redo everything, I would. I'd agree to wait. I'd agree to visit you. Hell, I'd agree to marry you in the courthouse if that would have made you happy and more secure before you left. I shouldn't have let my fears influence me to the point that I left you. I've died a thousand deaths every day since."

Christian placed his hand over hers. "I wish you'd hadn't said all those things either, but I think this year was good for us. Don't get me wrong, Korea sucked in ways I can't even explain. But, it showed me all the more that I love you and miss you. I wanted to call you every day, but I wasn't sure you'd talk to me."

"I would have. I wanted to get up with you, but didn't know how."

Christian blushed. "I immediately got rid of my number here and deactivated my account. I was so angry right after you broke up with me."

"I know. I tried to get up with you, but it never went through. I figured you didn't want me contacting you, so I just gave up."

"I should have called."

"No, you shouldn't have. I hurt you. I deserved your silence."

Christian cupped Ana's face in his hand. "You didn't deserve my silence. You deserve so much better than that. But, we can talk about this until we're blue in the face. It won't change the past. What we can change is the future. I want to be with you, all of you. I want to go back to what we had or as close to it as we can get. I've missed you so much."

Ana bit her lip. "Do you mean that? I didn't think you'd want to ever see me again after everything?"

"Ana, you're the love of my life. The only one I want to be with, to grow old with, to have children with. I want to see you every day for the rest of my life."

Ana's eyes blurred as tears obscured her vision. "I want the same things. You're it for me."

Christian leaned his forehead against hers. "So, we start over?"

Ana nodded. "Then I guess I need to ask you a question," Christian continued, smirking. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Ana laughed. "Yes, I will!"

Ana threw her arms around Christian and pressed her lips to his. What she wanted as a chaste kiss quickly morphed into an all consuming inferno. Christian pulled her to him, helping her straddle his lap. She felt his hands grazing her sides and breasts as he roughly pulled her to him. Growing bold, Ana reached for his ABU top, working on unbuttoning it. She quickly undid all the button and pushed it off, giggling when she realized she forgot to undo the buttons on the end of the sleeves.

She pulled back from Christian and undid them before pulling it off fully. Christian tried to pull her back to him, but she resisted. She started to pull on his sand t-shirt, puling it from his pants and over his head, throwing it away from them.

Christian suddenly sprang into action, slowly pulling the dress she was wearing up and off her body, leaving her in just her lacy bra and panties. "You're even more beautiful than I remember," Christian murmured as he started to trail kisses down her neck and to her chest.

Ana moaned, grinding onto his hard length. Ana tried to undo Christian's belt, but found herself frustrated when it was a normal buckle closure. Christian moved her off his lap and stood. She leaned back on the bed, biting her lip as she watched him make quick work of his belt and fly. He reached down and unlaced his boots. She hadn't even realized he was still wearing them. After toeing them off, he pushed his pants and boxers down, stepping out of them before stalking towards her.

He reached behind her and undid her bra, drawing it down her arms and discarding it. He pushed her up the bed, telling her to lay back before pulling her underwear down. He slowly peppered kisses up her right leg, pausing to inhale when he reached her center. "Fuck. I forgot how good you smelled," he murmured before firmly licking her center, causing Ana to arch off the bed and moan.

Christian threw a forearm over her hips to keep her still and used his other hand to thrust two fingers into her wet heat. "Always so wet," he said, pulling back to look up at her. Ana saw the evidence of her arousal around his mouth and clenched around his fingers.

"Oh baby, I'm not sure I can wait a second longer."

Christian withdrew his fingers, drawing them into his mouth and sucking. "You taste just as good as I remember," he whispered huskily before crawling up the bed to her.

Ana felt the tip of his erection bump against her opening, making her move her hips, trying to get him to push in. Christian paused and Ana looked at him confused. "I don't have a condom," he revealed.

Ana licked her lips and swallowed. "I'm still on birth control. I haven't been with anyone since you."

"I haven't been with anyone since you either."

Ana bit her lip. "I'm fine without a condom if you are."

"Thank fuck," Christian said, thrusting into her suddenly.

Ana loudly moaned at the sudden full feeling. It pinched, slightly, but she quickly found herself growing accustomed to his size. She pulled her legs up Christian's sides and threaded her hands in his hair. Christian slowly pulled out before thrusting back in, making them both groan.

"This might be quick. I'm not sure I'll last."

"There's time later for going slow. Right now, I need you to fuck me and remind me what I was missing."

Needing no further encouragement, Christian really started to move, making Ana moan. He was thrusting quickly, pushing her into the mattress with every thrust, grinding his hips into her. Ana felt herself quickly approaching her orgasm and bit her lip to try and stop herself from screaming out as she shattered.

"Oh fuck," she vaguely heard Christian say as he stiffened and swelled within her.

He collapsed on her, laying there for several moments, before pulling out and rolling to her right. They lay there, panting, as they tried to catch their breath.

"Well," Christian panted. "That was quite the homecoming."

Ana laughed. "I have to agree. Though, I'll admit that I'm ready for another round. We have to make this memorable."

Christian growled. "I would love to take you again, but I think we need to reappear downstairs. If we don't, they'll come looking for us."

Ana nodded and chastely kissed Christian on the lips. "I'm so glad you're home. I'm so glad we're okay."

Christian smiled at her. "I have to say, you being at the airport was the greatest gift I could have gotten today."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	5. Author 4

**Days of Fifty Challenge 2**

Story 4 of 12

* * *

Disclaimer: The Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy Characters used in this story being to E. L. James

* * *

 **The Most Popular Guy**

 **by**

 **jeanne heart**

Ella was the type of girl who loved to read. Sure she had friends to hang out with, but she still enjoyed her private time relaxing with a good book dreaming about Romance and all the places she would like to see some day. Her best spot was down at Lake Washington, it was very tranquil just to relax and enjoy the sun reading her books. She is hoping to be able to write her own stories some day. Ella is just not so sure if she is creative enough to write her own. If not, then at least to have a job in publishing, she would happy doing.

One day as she was sitting on her blanket at her favorite spot on the lake near the water reading, she heard a voice singing. At first she thought she was dreaming, it sounded so magical, she was so drawn from it and gets up from her spot and follows the music. There in front of her eyes was the most handsome guy she ever saw in her life. She just stood there mesmerized listening to him play his guitar and sing.

After awhile he looked up to her and just smiled. Ella smiled back and they had right away some kind of contact with just their eyes. He continued singing, so Ella just sat there to enjoy listening to his voice, forgot about her book and her other stuff she left laying on her blanket.

The sky and turned from being so bright and sunny, to dark and gray in a matter of seconds, a cloud came over them, all of a sudden it started to down pour."

"Oh no my stuff is going to get soaking wet!" The guy stops playing and starts to pack up his stuff, he sees that the girl is upset, so he asks if he can help.

She explains that she left her stuff over there further and points where to the guy. He feels some kind of connection so he wants to help. He gathers his stuff and put his guitar in its case and follows the girl, as they were walking fast almost running to get to her stuff. They were in desperate need to find shelter, ...

he says, "my name is Jamie" and she says "Ella, and giggles!"

Once they were able to pick up her wet stuff, she threw it in her big tote bag, where to now Ella, I am new around here. She leads the way to a small fishing hut close by near the water. They made it right in time before heavy thunder and lightening starts.

"Wow that sure came down quick, says Jamie."

"It is typical for the weather here in Seattle." She giggles saying it.

"Where did you use to live?"

"I just moved here recently from Ireland!"

"Oh! that explains your accent."

"What is a beautiful girl like you hanging around here on the lake all by yourself, don't you have a boyfriend?" That makes Ella giggle.

"To answer your question, I don't have a boyfriend. I know boys as friends to hang out with but no one serious. I happen to like reading, and I come down her to this spot it is very relaxing and peaceful."

"Well then I must have disturbed you with my music."

"No not at all, you're very good by the way and a have a beautiful voice!" Jamie smiles hearing that.

"Thanks glad you liked it. If you want some time you could come down and here me play, I have a gig tonight at a place called "Fifty's!"

"Sounds interesting maybe I will come."

"So when do you think this rain storm will stop?"

"Hard to say it could stop right away or in an hour or so."

"Why is there some place you have to be now?"

"Not in particular, I was just practicing for my performance tonight."

"Well you can continue here if you'd like, I would like very much having a private performance." Ella smiles at Jamie.

Ella takes off her wet top and shorts and puts it on a chair to dry off. Now she just has on her bikini. She had it on just in case she was going to take a dip in the lake to cool off. Jamie just stares at her, making her blush.

So Jamie starts to do the same and takes off his wet t-shirt, Ella is watching and then slides down his jeans. He leaves on his boxers. Jamie looks to Ella to see what kind of reaction she makes, he smiles at her.

Ella is at first shocked that he takes off his clothes, but then hey looks like he has bathing trunks on. He sure can not sit around in his wet clothes. She goes over to see if there is some dry wood by the small stone fire place, this way their clothes would dry faster. It was kinda chilly in the fishing hut. Luckily there was some dry wood and starts a fire instantly it became warmer.

Jamie says, "I hope you do not mind I took off my wet clothes they were kinda uncomfortable."

"No, I totally understand, the fire will dry them right away."

One thing leads to another and the two get cozy on a old beat up couch, he looks to her...

"Would you mind if I kiss you, you have the most beautiful face and big dark brown eyes I ever saw?"

"I think I would like that very much!" Jamie has long slender hands and places his palms on each side of her cheeks he looks at her then leans his lips towards Ella and they kiss.

"WOW,they both say at the same time after their kiss.

"I know I felt something!"

"Me too!"

So again they kiss and the same thing happens.

"I never felt that before when a girl kisses me."

"Jamie I never have been kissed before,"...

Jamie is shocked to hear that, "well I need to rectify that," and starts kissing her slowly on her lips and then slowly pushes his tongue in her mouth. He moves his tongue around salvaging the moment in her mouth. She is enjoying it so he continues.

"Would it be ok if I touch you, you have such exquisite skin, with a body like yours it would be a shame not to have it worshipped?"

Ella hesitates but then thinks "wow, it is just like in one of her romance novels"...So she nods her head slowly giving the ok to continue.

He starts off slowly kissing and nipping at her neck. At first Ella finds it tickling her, but as soon as he goes near her earlobe she gets all tingles inside of her. He then continues kissing her shoulder and Ella is getting strange but nice feelings through her body. Then he starts touching her around her breasts. She could feel his hands caressing her, even through her bikini top. Ella is welcoming all these new sensations and thinking is it always like that being touched like that.

"Oh Ella you have such beautiful breasts, I would love to kiss and suck on them." Again he takes her totally by surprise, for some reason she wants him to continue. She can not understand it, she trusts him.

Ella tries to open her string in the back but was having difficulty so Jamie does it, and Ella sees the sparkle in his eyes, he very carefully pulls the strings and her bikini top falls down instantly. He looks to her and then takes hold of one of her breast in his hand and bends his head down to kiss her there. He looks up to Ella and she smiles, so he continues to kiss and suck sending sensational waves through her body. She starts to moan, Jamie likes hearing her moan and then does the other one.

"Ella do you want me to stop?"

"NO," please don't stop." He is so happy she says that, she looks him over and sees a big bulge between his legs.

Jamie is very much aroused at this moment, but he wants to take care of her first.

He continues kissing her on her body all over and nipping certain areas. Ella is in complete awe of what he is doing, it seems her body has taken over. So much better than reading in novels. She would let him do anything to her now, I am captured...under his spell, she is thinking to herself.

"Jamie I have never ever...!"

"Ella, you never had sex before is that what you are trying to say, but sure guys have touched you? I mean your so beautiful!"

"No!"

"Oh, do you still want me?"

"Yes, oh god yes, more than ever!"

"I feel so honored to be your first Ella, you are the most amazing girl I have ever met."

"Lie back and I will show you how good it can be."

Once Ella lies down he begins kissing her breasts very tenderly kneading them. He worships her body all over on her stomach all the way down to her entrance. Ella keeps wiggling, please try and stay still just close your eyes Ella and enjoy. She does as he says.

He continues to kiss and nip at her entrance, and slowly puts his figure in just as he suspected she is wet.

"Oh Ella, you are already wet," he puts his mouth down by her clit and slowly begins to touch her skin there, making Ella moan "ooooooohhhhh my god" is getting very loud. Jamie starts off with small short licks and then makes longer ones. Ella is panting so load and moaning... "OMG. ..."! He continues doing that and then sticks his tongue easily inside her, he feels a wetness coming out and starts to lick it up leaving some moisture.

Ella is trying to just lay there enjoying this new experience, but it is almost impossible...She really had no idea how intense it can be, when a guy has is tongue in you like that. Once Jamie finishes and massages inside her pussy with his fingers loosening her up, he decides to go back to kissing her, working his way up her body. Ella is enjoying all of this immensely and slowly opens her eyes, watching him caress again both her breasts.

She feels him humping into her, "Oh my he is "BIG"!"

"What a magnificent feeling this is Jamie!"

"Ella do you want me to continue? I know this will be your first time it could hurt in the beginning I will be as careful as can be."

"Yes" oh yes I want you, I want you to be my first." Hearing that Jamie gets up off the couch and goes in his nap sack, and pulls out of his wallet a small packet. She looks to him, "always better to be prepared."Ella giggles

He goes back over to her, "spread your legs Ella and rest them on my shoulders," she does exactly as he says. He leans his body over her and pushes his dick hard in and doesn't move stays still. Ella feels a pinching at first and winches, but then gets use to him being in her.

"I am ok you can move now," Jamie thinks to himself thank god and starts to thrust then pulls back out and goes back in. He does it again a few times. Ella is totally happy.

"Jamie please if want you can move fast," "music to my ears!" Says Jamie.

He thrusts harder and harder listening to her scream, Ella is panting, really they both are breathing heavy and panting. She feels like she is going to explode any minute. Jamie can feel how tight she is and is loving every minute being inside of her, Ella let it go...and explodes screaming his name. Jamie follows right after her. The two of them are coming down from their orgasms, as Jamie pulls out he notices the condom has a little slit, but says nothing to Ella. He really doesn't think it is necessary, and disposes of it.

They lay there lying on the couch talking and getting to know each other. Jamie tells her that he is trying to get a band together. He is looking at a great opportunity being here in Seattle, but if things don't work out he is going to California.

That makes Ella a little bit sad, knowing he could leave again.

So for now they enjoy being with each other, if the time comes and he leaves she would have to accept that. Anyway she has plans for her future too. She wants to go abroad maybe to Europe traveling around before she starts a career. She is only 19 and has a whole life ahead of her.

Jamie mentioned to her he is 22. Ella thinks he is most handsome guy she has ever laid eyes on. She is sure he has broken women's hearts all over where he goes. She is just hoping that maybe he has some feelings for her like she does already have for him.

"Ella that was great being inside of you like that. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"Oh Jamie yes, I will never forget it thank you for being my first."

"I really hope you will try to make it to "Fifty's" tonight, I look forward to seeing you."

"I will try, but can not promise you!"

The fire was slowly going out. Ella makes sure she does not want to start a fire in the hut. Their clothes were completely dry so she takes them from the chair.

Luckily the weather had changed again, the clouds moved away and the sun came back out, so they thought it was best to head back. Ella puts on her bikini again, shorts and top. Jamie too starts to dress and stares at Ella. He then notices the blood stain on the couch, Ella sees it too. She finds a cloth and with water and tries to clean it as best as possible. Jamie winks at her.

Once they are all packed up, they leave together. Jamie makes sure she is ok and walks Ella to her car saying goodbye for now, he gives her a really special kiss and holding her real close to his body. Ella automatically slips her arms around his neck. Jamie sighs.

They start having a make-out session leaning on her car. Times like this he wishes he had more condoms in his wallet, would love to doing it again and hear here scream out his name. He puts all his passion in kissing her giving her the feeling she is special! When they finally stop, Ella opens her car door, Jamie just stands there watching her put her stuff away and climbs into the driving seat. She blows him a kiss before closing her door.

Once she is out of sight, Jamie heads to his van which was close by. He quickly puts his stuff in the back, and climbs in his seat and drives off. He had a few hours to relax in the van before he has to perform at Fifty's.

He thinks to himself while relaxing later on, how dumb can I be, I never got her last name. Now I really hope she shows up later. She is the type of girl I have been waiting to meet and even maybe settle down with. Ella gave me something special from her I will never forget it.

...

Five years later...

Ella never showed up that night to meet Jamie. After being with him that one afternoon, she could never get him out of her head. She tried to find him, but it was like he vanished in thin air. After finding out that there little love scene in the fishing hut that day something very special came out of it.

She had gone to her doctor to start some kind of birth control, and was shocked, to find out after a urine sample that she was pregnant. At first she thought it was a mistake. Ella had no idea, she hardly suffered any symptoms except an upset stomach a few times, and also thought from being depressed was eating a lot of junk food that she was just putting on some weight.

Her parents were not happy about the news, when she told them, so she left right away after the way they were treating her. Luckily she had saved up enough money and was was able to find a cohousing community in Puget Ridge (West Seattle) a great family community close to downtown Seattle. It was not too far from where she was working which was at small publishing company called Mill City Press. They also were one of the few that have a day care center. So once her Son would be born she could manage on her own. Sure she had to struggle, did not have the luxury's she was brought up on, but made due with what she had, to survive and bring a healthy little boy in the world one very early morning at Seattle Grace Hospital. She named him Christian James.

Now it is coming close to his 4th birthday. It is hard to believe where the time has gone, she think to herself.

Her best friend who also lives near by convinces her to go out tonight.

I'm not so sure if I should go out I hate leaving Christian alone.

"Ella, you only live once. You are always there for him you deserve to have some fun. I am sure your neighbor Mrs. Thompson will be happy to babysit. Christian is such a good little boy."

"Ok Sue, you have convinced me, I will ask her. It sure has been a long time since I did something for me."

"That a girl says Sue, I will pick you up at 7pm. We will go have a bite to eat there and then listen to some good music. There's a new 2 piece band I want you to hear, they play fantastic folk music and the lead singer is so dreamy looking."

"Ok sounds good see you tonight then."

Ella drops Christian off at Pre-K it is not too far from the publishing house where she works downtown.

"You have fun Christian, I will be here to pick up at 4:00."

"Ok Mommy love you,"...

"love you to my sweet boy."

"Come her and give Mommy a hug." Christian hugs his mother real tight and kisses her on her cheek making Ella smile.

Once she at her desk sitting, thinks about what should she wear for tonight. She has not been out in along time. Her whole life is around making sure Christian is happy and has everything he needs. She enjoys taking him out whenever possible. There is a community park nearby where they live where he can play with other children. He loves the zoo seeing all the animals, and saying there names, he is so smart for his age.

His his favorite food is Mac and Cheese. So Ella cooks that a lot for him. He really eats just about anything she prepares, is a great eater, always has a good appetite even as an infant.

What he really likes is music. He loves all the children's songs to sing. If she has her radio on he listens to the song and then sings it. Ella is happy that he has such a beautiful voice from his father.

For a long time she stayed away from going down to Lake Washington, she could not forget the most special moment that was spent there with Jamie. Now so many years have gone by, she goes down there with Christian with a happy smile on her face, because the one good thing is...Jamie gave her the most beautiful precious handsome smart little boy. Christian looks so much like his father.

Some time later, after Ella finishes her work she leaves to pick up Christian. She is looking forward to spending some time with him alone before Mrs. Thompson comes over to babysit. Luckily Mrs. Thompson answered her phone right away when Ella called her earlier asking ...would you be happy to babysit for my sweet little boy Christian? Of course Mrs. Thompson was delighted hearing she was asked.

So now that was all set she just needs an outfit to wear tonight. On her lunch hour she had gone quickly to a boutique near her job and found a peach neck holder t-shirt with a nice sequence border and long thin black sweater with sequence. I guess that will look nice with my wide black belt and some jeans. The more she thinks about going out later she get a little bit excited.

Christian ate two portions of Mac and Cheese and is busy watching PJ masks. He loves that show. Ella lets him watch some TV before it is time for bed. Mrs. Thompson comes over a little earlier so, it gives her time to shower and make herself ready.

"Really appreciate you doing this ,"

"Oh it my pleasure a young woman like you should go out and have some fun."

Ella leaves Mrs. Thompson sitting on the couch while Christian is watching TV.

Once I have showered and get dress, I have some time before Sue is picking me up.

"I can read him his bed time story if you want Mrs. Thompson."

"Nonsense my dear you go run along and have a good time. Christian and I will be fine here. Right Christian." He nods his head looking up from the TV.

"Ok here is my cell number if anything is, please do not hesitate to call me."

Mrs. Thompson writes it down on a piece of paper and puts it by the phone.

The door bell rings, Christian is running over to answer the door, but before he opens looks through the peek hole. I have taught him to look to see through the small hole, before answering the door.

"It's Auntie Sue," he says real loud.

"Ok Christian you can open it." She sees him and gives him a big hug.

"Christian your getting so big." Yup I'm going on 4

"Auntie Sue I am watching my favorite show, you wanna watch with me." Sue smiles

"Not this time Christian, maybe another time."

"Ok he says" and shrugs his shoulders. Christian goes back and sits near the TV.

"Give Mommy a big kiss, please be good for Mrs. Thompson."

"I will Mommy Love you...Love you more Christian!"

Bye Mrs. Thompson, it shouldn't be too late.

"Don't worry dear, have a good time."

Sue is so happy that Ella has finally agreed to go out with her. Sure she has other friends to hang out with, but she likes Ella a lot too. She knows Ella has no contact with her family. Which is a shame. They disowned her once they founded out she was pregnant. They said she was a disgrace to the family name. Well the hell with them. Who needs them, she has done quite well all on her own. Christian is just the cutest little boy, and so well mannered.

Sue and Ella had taken an Uber to get to the place. Ella looks at the sign outside flashing in Blue Neon Lights.

"Wow!" ... "I can not believe this were we are going to hear some music tonight!"

"Why says Sue, ...?"

"Remember I told you how I met Christians father the one time on Lake Washington, well he told me he was performing here that night, and asked me to meet him here. I never showed up."

"Why didn't you show up?"

"Family duties, my parents were having a dinner party and I had to stay for it."

"Wow Ella maybe if you had showed up you would have had a second time with him. You did say it was very special being with him."

"Oh yes, it was one of the best and happiest times in my life, until I had Christian!"

"Come let's forget about that and enjoy ourselves Ella. I want you to hear this band they are sooooo good!"

They walk into the place, "wow it looks kinda empty," says Ella

"It is still early," says Sue

"Usually around 8:00 the people start coming in to listen to the music. Then it gets pretty crowded. We have time to eat something."

Ella and Sue sit down in a booth and quickly check the menu, they order 2 chicken burgers specials, home fries and sweet potato fries. Ella feels like having a beer, so she orders a lite beer and Sue orders a dark beer. The two of them are in a heavy conversation enjoying there food when music starts to play.

"Oh we are so lucky it looks like the band is warming up. Wait until you hear them Ella I know you are going to love their music!"

Some one starts to sing and Ella says to Sue, "shhhhh be quiet please, I want to hear this."

She listens for a bit, then gets up and walks over to the other side where there is a small stage and stands still, she does right away a double take and the singer looks right at her, he sees her dark brown eyes and smiles.

He finishes the song and jumps off the stage towards her.

"Ella is that you," she smiles and is so happy he remembered her name.

"Hi Jamie, I am sitting over there with my friend and heard your voice. I can not believe meeting you here."

"Wow Ella you look fantastic, I would recognize you anywhere. Love your short hair!"

"You too Jamie, you haven't changed much since the last time. Love your cap!" He smiles.

"Ella what happened you never showed up, I waited and waited?"

"You did?"

"Of course I did, you meant something to me. I never could get you out of my mind."

"Really me too Jamie, you never gave me your cell number and I did not know your last name, so I thought you were not interested in seeing me again."

"Oh Ella, I was so dumb that day completely forgot to ask you for your number and your last name. It seems fate has brought us back together. Did you ever get to do the things we talked about. I remember you telling me you wanted to visit Europe."

"No it never happened some thing came first."

"What about you I see, your dream happened you're a 2 piece band now."

"Yes, my good friend David came over from Ireland to join me. We went to school together, and have been practicing a lot, have a good selections of songs now. We were on the road awhile and also overseas, I decided to come back to Seattle to perform here, where my career really first started."

"Ella, five years ago I was a nobody but after performing here, I became very popular. Luck was on my side, mostly thanks to you. I will never forget what you gave me." Ella starts blushing.

"I really am looking forward to hearing you sing Jamie!"

"Tonight when I sing Ella I will look right to you!" Hearing that makes Ella smile.

"I miss seeing your smile and the way you giggle."

"Well I better let you get back to practice."

"See you later Ella."

Jamie goes back up on stage, David asks him who he was talking to, so he explains quickly.

"Tell you more afterwards, let's practice the song "Fairytale" David.!"

Ella goes back to sit down with Sue, she had left to go to the ladies room and saw Ella talking to the cute guy. Now she wants to know how Ella knows him.

"Ella, I think you have some explaining to do,"...

"well remember how I told you a little bit about Christian's father,"...

"Oh My God that's him!"

"Yep the one and only in person."

"I can not believe it, now come to think of it, Christian does look like his father. OMG did you tell him he is a father?"

"No, I have no idea how he will react. First lets see how the night goes. He told me when he sings tonight he is going to be looking at me!"

"Oh aren't you the lucky one. Do you have any idea how popular he is? Girls go crazy when they see him and hear him sing. His voice is so dreamy the other guy isn't bad either."

"Jamie told me that is his friend David from Ireland they went to school together."

"Wow Ella, you have to introduce me to them."

"Come lets get a drink at the bar, I have a feeling this is your lucky night Ella!"

The place starts to get crowded, Ella and Sue get up real close to the stage, Jamie sees her and smiles. Ella is a little bit nervous Sue whispers in her ear, "you look beautiful don't worry." That makes Ella smile, Jamie catches seeing her do it and smiles back.

Jamie introduces the band in the microphone...

"We are the..."Sons Of Jim"...glad to be back in Seattle, hope you enjoy! The first song is going to be is "Fairytale."

Jamie starts to sing and his friend David plays the guitar and sings too.

"Wow they really sound super together,"...

"I told you Ella!" There is pure silence in the bar. Girls are just staring at Jamie. Listening to the song "Tonight"

"OMG Sue look at all these young girls having goo goo eyes on Jamie. How would I ever have a chance, look at me."

"Ella will you stop, you are gorgeous, and just think you have something these girls will never have." By Sue saying that Ella feels guilty now.

"Your absolutely right, I need to get Jamie to some how meet Christian without telling him who he is." Ella thinks about it...

"I have a plan!"

"Oh boy, I sure hope you know what you are doing Ella and it doesn't blow up in your face."

"I have to take the chance, when Jamie has a break I am going to go over to talk to him. Wish me luck!"

Jamie continues playing for another few songs. He does keep to his word is always staring at Ella the whole time while singing. He just finishes his song "Burning Sun." Everyone is clapping and screaming for more. He gets off the stage and goes right to Ella, picks her up and swings her around. All the girls and women have their mouths half open.

"Wow"! "That really was fantastic Jamie, I love your songs. You really have a super voice. I was wondering would you do me a favor. My little sons birthday is coming up, would you do me the honor and sing happy birthday to him, it would mean a lot to me! By chance do you know any children songs? He loves to sing! You would be a great present for my son."

"Ella you have a son,...is there a husband too?"

"Yes, I have a son a little boy, no to the husband." He looks at her trying to figure out when she had a son...now he is curious about it...

"Ok, if it is possible...! When and where, I will ask David if he wants to come too."

"Oh Jamie that would be super." Ella gives him her cell number and address. It is in West Seattle.

"Ok thanks!"

"I wonder where my friend David is?"

Jamie and Ella look around for their friends...

"Look Jamie, my best friend Sue is over by the bar talking to your friend David!"

"Come Ella lets go join them and have a drink! ... I think we need to catch up!"

...

The night was really special for Ella, after having drinks and talking with Jamie it felt like how it was the first time they met. It is so easy having a conversation with him, she was really happy seeing him again. He was her first and last. Ella had no interest in other guys, sure at work guys asked her out to dinner or drinks, but that was a far as it went.

Since she only has small home she thinks it is best to wait to having a kids party. Christian is still young. Ella feels bad not telling him that night at the bar, she is really hoping Jamie shows up today. She has not heard from him since that night, figures he is probably very busy.

I know Sue is hoping David comes. The two of them hit it off pretty good that night.

The table is decorated all in the theme of PJ Masks his favorite cartoon character. Ella bought green masks, and ordered a Gekko cake so it is green. Luck of the Irish too!

I sure hope this works, the door bell rings in walks Mrs. Thompson carrying a tray of Gekko cookies.

"Oh he is going to love these Mrs. Thompson, thank you so much."

Mrs Thompson smiles and says "my pleasure dear."

"Where is the birthday boy?"

"He is in his room playing with his new Gekko car I bought him. You know how he loves playing with cars."

Again the door bell rings this this time it is Sue, ...

"Wow Sue you look fantastic. I am getting so nervous. What if he decides not to show up."

"Relax Ella just breathe in and out. Today is Christians day, by the way where is he?"

"He is in his room has all his hot wheels lined up on the floor, he was so happy to get the new Gekko car from me this morning. It even came with another figure too. He can never have enough of those. You know the smallest things make him happy. He never complains to me. Is always happy what ever I give him, but I do have some other presents he is going to get today."

Sue goes in Christians room to play with him. Mrs. Thompson is setting the cookies up on the table. The door bell rings.

Ella quickly looks at herself in the mirror and goes over to answer the door. She looks through the peek hole, and opens the door and smiles.

"You asked me here to be a present for your son, so here I am with my guitar!" He smiles and I brought some one else David is standing there with a grin on his face.

"Wow you really came, please come in. Sue is in my sons room playing with him." David walks over where Ella points to.

Mrs. Thompson sees Jamie and puts her hand over her mouth. She has tears in her eyes, and keeps busy staying away so they can talk.

"Jamie you have no idea how happy I am that you came." He smiles.

"Me too!"

"I told you I would come if it was possible. We have no gigs tonight, so we have the whole time to continue our chat which we never ended when you had to leave."

"Sorry, I did not want to stay out too long my babysitter was my neighbor who is over by the table." He turns around quickly to look at her, smiles and then, in walks Christian carrying his new Gekko car and behind him. Sue and David are holding hands which Ella notices right away and is happy for them.

Christian looks to Jamie and holds out his Gekko car to show Jamie, he looks and stares at Christian. Jamie then looks to Ella who is super nervous he sees it on her face.

"Christian I would like you to meet a very...

Jamie gets up off the couch and goes down on his knees, he hugs little Christian,

"Hi Christian, that is a really cool car you have there. I heard your the birthday boy. "Happy Birthday!"

"Yup, I am "4" now!"

"I am a big boy and can take care of my Mommy!"

When Jamie hears that he gets very emotional, and hugs him again.

"I am sure you can Christian!"

"Why are you sad mister?"

Jamie figures it out, knows right away that Christian is his son. He looks like a mini-me, and has the biggest smile on his face then.

Ella gets on the floor to them, Christian this guy who is hugging you ...she looks to Jamie if it's ok. He nods his head.

Jamie continues, "Christian, I am your father!"

Christian looks to his Mommy and then to Jamie, he stretches out his arms and hugs them both together, this is the best birthday present I could ever have!"

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	6. Author 5

**Days of Fifty Challenge 2**

Story 5 of 9

* * *

Disclaimer: The Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy Characters used in this story belong to E.L. James.

* * *

 **Fighting for Dominance**

 **by**

 **Sapphire Trafficker**

In the BDSM community, to become a high-profile dominant had nothing to do with one's background and wealth. With that been said, Dominants were usually well-off and high-profile dominants with high standards and specific tastes were naturally powerful, influential as well as wealthy. Not every dominant had the ability to wave a stack of cash in front of a submissive just to make sure they were taken care of, but a Dominant that was willing to spend money on their submissive would gradually raise their profile in the community. While all the well-known dominants somewhat know each other and they would all take care of their submissives, the extent and the degree they reached were different.

The Burning Phoenix or simply The Phoenix, is a club at the outskirts of town where all the high-profiled spend their weekends and longer holidays. The club was owned by a group of Dominants. The contracts were strict and every one of the submissives were required to sign an NDA once they enter the resort.

In the resort, there was one dominant and a dominatrix who were the most private and had the most specific requirements when it came down to selecting submissives. They knew each other, but that was as far as their relationship went. They didn't have much chance to cross path in the society, or more like they wanted to avoid each other in the club, let alone in public.

…=…

By the door of a court, two lawyers stood in front of black Audi car. They shook hands and exchanged a series of brief greetings.

"I'd consider this one a success." The man said.

"Yeah, I'd like to agree. Though, this case is real tiring." The woman who looked way younger than the male agreed, nodding.

"But it pays well." The man shrugged, and the female nodded. "Well, I'll see you on Monday, Ana." He said, giving her a short wave before ducking into the car that await.

"I'll have the report done, Carrick." Ana confirmed, waved and watched the car disappear down the road, mixing into the stream of cars moving up and down the lanes.

Making her way to the parking lot, she stopped before a silver Mercedes-Benz and fished out the keys from her purse. She unlocked the car and got behind the wheel. They were the series of movements that she repeated every single day, but it whenever she sat into a car, she would hesitate on where would she drive to.

Tomorrow was a Saturday, which meant she had two days of rest and the same amount of time to finish up her report, but right now, she needed to relief stress. The case had her all riled up and there were just too much emotions to deal with, and since the case had ended, she could just let everything go. And, there was only one way that she knew would help ease her hay wiring emotions and decrease her stress level; there was nowhere better than The Phoenix.

But first, she had to go home and change.

…=…

At the lobby of Grey House, the CEO was adjusting his tie, he couldn't wait to get into his SUV so he could rip off the material that was currently suffocating him around the neck. Ever since the meeting during breakfast this morning, he had been feeling like the number of incompetent bastards in his company had suddenly inflated, and they were overwhelming him and making him hard to breath.

"What is it, Taylor?" He asked the second he got into the car. He knew it from the look on his CPO's face the buzz cut had something to say, and it wouldn't be anything near decent.

"We've got a trace and we've tracked her." Taylor replied, his tone was emotionless but his face still told him that he wouldn't like what was coming next.

"The day is just getting better and better." Christian sneered sarcastically, he couldn't feel more sardonic at this moment. He thought the breakfast meeting was the only thing that would ruin his day and it was enough to put him in his shitty mood, but maybe the news Taylor had would just fuck him all over.

"Miss Williams is in Miss Steele's apartment." Taylor finished.

"What the fuck does Ana has to do with her?" Christian grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled it, hard. He and Anastasia were only acquaintances, they were hardly even friends. Despite the fact that both of their identity was a high-profile Dominant and Dominatrix in the BDSM Community, but that didn't mean they had to be friends. The issues both of them were having and their histories or past that led them to this lifestyle were different yet similar at the same time, but no one bothered to dig into it.

"Miss Steele is reported to have just arrived the apartment." Taylor informed right after Christian's fit. Ignoring the reaction from the boss, he continued to check for updates and he was now waiting for the order from him.

"Just go there." Christian sighed in frustration.

Leila was a former sub of his, but their contract ended almost half a year ago, and he had been contracted with another sub from the resort since then. For once, he wasn't the one who terminated the contract with Leila, but she was the one, because she fell for him.

He had to admit that Anastasia was the same when it comes to sentiments. They were both hard-core and they wouldn't accept any intimate feelings between both parties. Their subs were strictly contracted for sex, and for sex only. Anastasia would end a contract if she had found out that her sub had fell for her; and same applied to Christian.

With the comparisons in his mind, he felt closer to Anastasia for some reason, and he needed to know her better in order to get her out of the situation that his ex-submissive was causing. The conclusion that he had come to was, she was much like him in a lot of ways, but not fucked-up.

"Is she still there, Taylor?" Christian asked, when he saw the neighborhood nearing, it was familiar but he had never actually stopped there. The times when he had went passed was on his way to work and going back home from work, but this time, he was going to stop and get out of the car.

"Yes, sir." Taylor replied, not missing a beat. He didn't want to sour his mood even more.

"Stay in the car."

"Sir." Taylor wanted to protest, he wanted to suggest otherwise, because Christian didn't bring anyone else with him and in spite of his current mood, Taylor had decided to risk his job because he had been threatened to be fired before and it was never followed through. "Miss Williams is armed, and she is mentally unstable."

"Are you questioning my ability to protect myself?" He snapped at his head of security.

"No, sir." Taylor answered, but he wasn't done speaking. "However, your safety is my concern."

"I pay you to listen to my orders not talk when I clearly don't want you to." Christian raised his voice. His mood was really at a trough today. "Say one more word and you're fucking fired, and I will see to it this time." He threatened, but Taylor didn't even flinch. He got used to the threats coming from his boss whenever he was in a bad mood. Whenever that happen, he would always know the next destination, The Phoenix.

…=…

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Anastasia asked the filthy intruder who was standing in the center of her living room, on her favorite mat with her hands stuffed in her pockets.

"No, you don't, but I know you." The woman said, her voice was slurred and she looked sleep deprived.

"Well, in that case, I suggest you go back to whatever you're planning to do before you got to my apartment, because I need to get changed."

"You are going to The Phoenix, aren't you?" When she spoke, she sounded like she had just gotten off a product, and she wanted to get high again, but she didn't have the source. "You are the Dominatrix that every submissive craved for, but not many of them matches your taste. I know all about you."

"That's impressive." Anastasia leaned against the counter that she had just placed her bag on to and stared at the being in the middle of her room, trying to gauge her intention. Her words came out sounding uninterested and dull, reflecting just what she was feeling.

"I'm here because my Master will be here. You know my Master." She continued, barely forming a coherent sentence, but she was still talking, as if she would stay conscious and awake if she kept talking.

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." Anastasia pushed herself off and started to make a beeline toward her bedroom, wanting to get changed and head off to the club, so she could get her relief. The quote was just on the tip of her tongue, so she had just decided to use it, because she really couldn't care less about who her Dominant was.

Just as she was about to take a step, a gunshot stopped her. Not that she was startled by the sound or frightened by the bullet that went in an unknown direction, because it was all too familiar to her; it was the name defiance tone that didn't sit with her.

Anastasia was now beyond pissed off by the little submissive standing in front of her claiming that she would give a fucking damn about her, but Anastasia really didn't want to mind another person's business.

She opened her mouth to speak but her voice was covered up by the sound of her door bursting open as if it wasn't her own apartment that she was in. She didn't lock the door behind her because she thought she was going to leave very soon.

"Master." The filthy looking brunette with bags under her eyes lowered her eyes to the floor the minute Christian walked through the door. The gun that was pointed at Anastasia trembled in her hand, even though Anastasia knew that she wasn't going to pull the trigger since the way she held a gun had already displayed her weakness and told the enemy every knowledge she had about gun usages. In addition, from what Anastasia could observe, there wasn't even a finger on the trigger and the gun was not even loaded since the last shot, as it was an old gun. But, those observations were only information that she could feed herself, because there was no way that she would let him just waltz into her domain as if he fucking owned it.

At the same time, Anastasia was also curious to see how Christian would react to a gun. From the brief encounters between them, she had known very little about the man, not that she needed to. They barely talked, let alone acknowledged each other's presence at the resort. All she knew about him were two things, he was hard-core, which meant he wouldn't do romance, vanilla or hearts and flowers; second, he had a complicated past that led him into this lifestyle much like herself. And those were all she could gather.

If it was under another circumstance, Anastasia would be laughing at the expression on Christian's face. The minute the gun came into his line of sight, his face paled, they were whiter than sheet.

Anastasia would never understand why someone would be afraid of the gun, but then again, she grew up in a cult where people carry guns more often than they carry their wallet with them. She knew more about guns than a guy could possibly knew more about cars, and that was how confident she was about this weapon.

Christian would never understand why people would be carrying guns around in the first place. He was terrified at the thought of his securities carrying weapons while on duty, and he forbad them to be armed while off duty, as well. His biological mother died of starvation when he was four, due to the constant running from 'war fronts'. His biological was unknown from the start. Gun shots were the most frequently heard sound throughout his nightmares, accompanying him through his childhood and even in his adulthood from time to time. The sight of a gun was nothing less than his worst nightmare.

Anastasia entered the lifestyle because of trust issues that had troubled her since her childhood. Growing up in a cult had its perks and also had its downsides. Trust was an issue in her family and among the community that she used to live in; it took her almost five years to escape from the wrath of the cult when she was in high school, and that was how she got into college.

Christian entered the lifestyle solely because of falling for an elder woman's seduction at the age of fifteen – the time when Anastasia was busy trying to figure out a way to escape. He needed control; he needed it like he needed air. He believed that it was because of his lack of control of his life that made him run like an escapee throughout his childhood, and it was due to the lack of control, rules and regulations in the governing body that had caused the chaos to continue. The riot was called a 'war' by the locals, and that was what he had known growing up.

When he casted his eyes over to Anastasia, he felt stupid for shitting himself when she barely changed her demeanor.

He had a sudden urge to protect her, even though he was more afraid that she was, but the masculine side had marked her as the person who needed rescue and the woman with the gun as the enemy.

Taking a deep breath trying to calm his beating heart, he started taking steady steps toward the gun. It was still pointed at Anastasia, and for some reason, he had hoped it was pointing at himself instead of her, because she was innocent.

Just as he was close enough to her, he felt her change and he instantly knew the effects he had on her was still the same.

"Kneel." He commanded using his Dominant voice, and when he reached out trying to seize the gun, she let it drop to the floor. It took everything in him to not jump at the sound of the contact. It was all too familiar and all too close for his likings, everything just screamed his past. The presence of the gun was as if someone rubbing his past in his face, scrubbing salt on his reopened wounds.

"Do you have anywhere better to go, Miss Steele?" He asked, but his eyes were fixed on Leila, who was kneeling in the submissive position.

"No, but I think you and your sub may have." She replied calmly, completely unaffected by the scenes that had just unfolded in front of her.

"Can I use your bathroom, please?" He then asked.

"No." Was all Anastasia said, but he could hear and feel her moving.

The gun was still lying on the ground where it had skidded to, and he didn't have the will to pick it up, but he wasn't going to let it fall back into Leila's hand either. He had an idea of what Leila had just been through, and he had contemplated on supporting her.

"Follow Taylor." Christian instructed his sub. Right after Leila got up from the floor, Christian took out his phone to dial Taylor's number to inform him of the plan that he had just conjured on the spot.

Leila was about to reach for them gun when Christian walked into Anastasia's room to talk to Taylor, Anastasia's stern, ordering voice echoed through the apartment, slicing through the silence like a sharp knife.

"Leave it." Anastasia's tone made Leila wince and it made her cower. Even if she was a Dominatrix, she still held the power a dominant had over a submissive, and her tone said it all. Before Leila could muster up any other courage to try anything else, Anastasia walked toward the gun, picked it up and twirled it around her fingers. At last, when she saw that Leila was still lingering at the door as if waiting for something or someone, Anastasia unclicked the vault and loaded the gun. The sound got Leila's attention and without the gun pointing to her, she scrambled out of the door under Anastasia's penetrating glare.

Christian walked out of the door just in time to witness Anastasia firing a bullet in the direction of the door where Leila just disappeared seconds ago.

…=…

The Phoenix was fully occupied as usual, it was working at full capacity. There were the usual ones, businessmen, Congressmen, Senate, lawyer, celebrity, and essentially any high middle to upper class career that could be thought of.

Anastasia Steele was a lawyer, partner of Carrick Grey, the two of them had won more cases than a small firm added. They were not only well-known in court, but their professional stance would be enough to send out a powerful vibe that would make just anyone cower.

Christian Grey was just a businessman with his own company that was expanding its branch into other parts of the world. The homeland already seemed too small for his taste, and he was looking for a global market. The demeanor he showed in his workplace would never tolerate any actions that would violate his guidelines. It was the essence of this lifestyle and that was also why he was so suitable for a Dominant role.

However, with what had happened to Leila in her apartment, Anastasia arrived at the club demanding a lot from her contracted submissive, whereas Christian was only there trying to find something to occupy his mind.

For the first time since they've known each other, Anastasia watched Christian from the side. She watched him scene with his sub, and she realized that the gun had affected him because he was having trouble concentrating. She could tell that he was purely trying to distract himself, he wasn't getting off from the pain he was inflicting like he normally would. That was when she had decided that he was probably effected more than he would admit.

For the rest of the night, she had an audience, and she knew it. They were covert, but she still sensed them. Whenever he was present, she would sense him occupying in the same space as her, it was like her sixth sense.

The sheer observation for the night, and the fact that he had made an exception and watched her scene was an indication to her that what happened in her apartment complex struck him hard. This conclusion led her to his penthouse the next morning.

On her way to his place, she had been trying to come up with a better excuse than something like 'I felt somewhat responsible for what happened to you yesterday', but then again, that would be a lying. Not that she didn't get scared by the look on his face, because the way his face morphed from the confident Dominant into the colorless, fragile and vulnerable man was a process that had been imprinted in her mind whether she wanted to keep it or not.

The reaction that he had when he saw the gun casted suspicion to his past, and it made her curious about what he actually went through to make him react the way he did.

A man that Anastasia couldn't recognize from the voice answered the door, he was obviously unaware of the identity of Anastasia apart from the fact that she was the working partner of Carrick, who sometimes liked to discuss matters using his son's study. She was let right in since Christian had somehow given them the instruction to let her pass through whenever she came over.

"Gail, Taylor." Anastasia greeted the two who welcomed her at the foyer where she stepped out of the elevator. "Is Christian okay?" She asked, wondering if it sounded too forward or weird coming from her.

"I've been trying to get him to drink the chicken soup since this morning, but he won't have any." Gail informed. Taylor just shook his head, obviously he had already shared the story with Gail about yesterday, but he clearly didn't know everything since he didn't show up in the apartment. "May I ask how are you, Ma'am?" Gail addressed her formally. It wasn't unknown to them that she was a Dominatrix.

It was never her intention for them to find out about this side of her, because ever since the small revelation, they had been treating her like they treated Christian. Ana had dismissed the formalities early in the stage when she met them through Carrick, but it was now hard for them to get rid of it because they knew that she was part of the high-profile members at the resort.

"I'm good, thanks for asking, Gail." Ana smiled, still not liking the fact that she was addressed formally even when she wasn't playing the Dominatrix role.

Taylor nodded at her politely before retreating to the study.

"Taylor." Anastasia called behind him, remembering something that she wanted to tell him. He stopped and turned around.

"Ma'am?" Like Gail, old habits die hard. Taylor had been calling her that not long after spotting her in the resort.

"How much has Christian tell you?"

"Only for me to get Miss Williams sorted. He's said nothing else regarding that matter." He replied, and Anastasia wanted to slap Christian for not confiding in his closest staff, because he was obviously shaken. She knew what she had done yesterday had played a role.

Knocking on his door, she pushed it open quietly. The room was dark and the curtains were drawn, but Christian was wide awake.

"I told you I'm not going to drink that fucking soup." He snapped weakly.

"It's Ana." Anastasia corrected in a softer voice.

"What are you doing here?" He hated for people to see him when he was weak, especially not another dom.

"I'm here to check on you." She answered, and part of her wanted to apologize for scaring him yesterday by firing that gun, but something stopped her from doing so.

"Why would I ever concern you?" His voice was hoarse and his eyes looked tired.

Anastasia closed her eyes, waiting for it to adjust and then opening it to the dark room.

"And don't give me the 'because Carrick is my partner' bullshit, I know that's not true." He added in a sneer.

"No, that's not true; not today." Anastasia admitted, but she was sure that it was the reason why she showed concerns toward him in the past, at least that was what she had been telling herself and everyone.

"Then, please, tell me why you're here? I'd really like a lullaby to make me fall back asleep." He yawned pretentiously, but he really did look weary.

"Did I scare you yesterday?" She cautiously sat down at the bottom, on the edge of his bed. Her voice was gentle and soft, it sounded nothing like a dominatrix. "Christian, it's just you and me."

He said nothing but just let out a snort. She didn't know what was going through his mind that led him to give out the respond that he gave, because she couldn't understand. Looking around, she located a bowl of chicken soup on the counter next to his nightstand, she stood up and reached for it. It was still warm.

"You don't have to answer me now, but drink this, it'll make you feel better." Anastasia carried the bowl closer to him. She knew he only got a fever because he was haunted by memories. He would be getting better, but at the same time, she wanted to know what caused the horrible memories. Maybe it was curiosity or perhaps it was worry.

"I told you I don't fucking want it." He snapped.

"Look, Christian, I don't like you and you don't like me, but you are going to eat this chicken soup and go back to bed or so help me God, I will drown you in Nyquil."

"I didn't know you can be this feisty." A hint of humor could be detected in his tone, and that shocked Anastasia more than the fact that he actually took the soup from her hands. "Believe it or not, I do like you, Anastasia." He said after gulping down the last drop of the soup.

"What has Gail put in this soup that changed you all of a sudden?" She murmured as she got up to put the bowl back to where she took it.

"Since you don't like me, I do hope you didn't put poison in it." He added.

"Dislike does not equal to hatred, Christian."

"So, does that mean you'll poison someone if you hated them?" He smirked.

"Go back to sleep." She rolled her eyes. "I'm only here to check on you, because apparently you're not fulfilling your duty. As a Dominant, you take care of your subs and you also take care of yourself. It's not my job to take care of you, but I do think you need a hand today."

"You are the best Dominatrix I've ever met actually. I watched your scene yesterday." He recalled, unsure why he was bringing up the matter. "Why did you enter the lifestyle?"

"Just sleep, Christian. You'll regret what you're saying tomorrow when you got better." Anastasia was caught off guard by the intrusive question. She was tempted to answer, but she also wanted to know his, so she wasn't going to give it away that easily without some negotiation. For now, she wasn't going to take advantage of a sick patient whose head was throbbing in pain from time to time.

"No, I know what I'm doing, and I want to get to know you." He said defiantly, pushing her hand away when she tried to tuck him in and leave.

"I'll tell you when you can think clearly."

"My brain hasn't got burned yet."

"Yet." She repeated, emphasizing the word.

"I promise, I am sober, I can think straight. I'll tell you my story first." He pleaded, desperately wanting her to remain next to him, just to talk to him and keep him companied.

"Have you ever subbed for anyone before?" Anastasia asked before he could say anything else. She noticed that his hand was still holding her wrist tightly from when he was trying to prevent her from leaving.

"I have, and that's before I fully understood the lifestyle." He answered, keeping the information short and vague.

"Promise me you will tell me your story when I tell you mine." She sighed, deciding to cut him some slacks, finding him actually a good company when he wasn't in his element.

"I would kiss you on it, but I'm sick so if I don't keep my promise I will sub for you once." He said, and it meant that he was serious about keeping his words since he would be giving up control.

"I grew up in a cult." This very sentence caught Christian's full attention. "My parents were in debt to the leader of the cult, and they repaid their debt by being their advisors. The cult blurs the line between law breaking and deviance acts, and in that growing up in that society, you will learn to not trust anyone easily. I shouldn't be talking about this and I shouldn't even be out here, but I don't want to stay in that kind of community anymore, the pressure and the suspense is too much to bear. I escaped at around the age of fifteen, I've got nothing but the skill to read people. I know how to associate myself with people that can be trusted, and I can be manipulative. Manipulation and reading people are the two things that I've learned from the cult, by reading people, I know what I can confide them in and they only know what I want them to know."

"You enter the lifestyle because you don't trust anyone, and being a Dominatrix will make you feel like you're separated from the rest of the population, you are independent and you can shield yourself from other people's penetrating eyes." Christian concluded for her, and it was precisely the reasons behind her decision.

"Yes. I don't trust people easily." She admitted.

"You don't trust me?"

"Not fully." She confessed. "I do trust you to an extent, and I think it explained a lot that I've confided you in parts of my past."

"I appreciate that." He smiled. "I know you trust me more than you've trust anyone in a while, and I will keep trying to win your trust fully."

"That'll take very long, and I can easily stop trusting people." She warned. "Enough about me." She said, and he took it as his cue to start launching into his background story.

"I was born into the center of a riot. I don't know who my father is, but I know my mother used to be an escort. A prostitute who attends important events as a date of someone important, you know?" Anastasia nodded in understanding and for him to continue. "And when the riot happened, it was somehow linked to her. We were running from places to places, until one night, she died of starvation. I was only four at that time. I didn't know how I survived the next eleven years until I was seduced by an elder woman. Through the years, relentless guns and bullets were the only companion and I have to switch from shelters to shelters restlessly. That created the fear of guns for me."

"You were introduced to the lifestyle by that elder woman who seduced you?" Anastasia described the woman in disgust, he nodded. "You chose to become a Dominant because you wanted control, you don't want to live a life that's out of your own hand like your childhood experience."

"Yes, I'm a control freak." He confessed sadly.

"It's okay to be who you are. I'm a weirdo, too." She was going to joke about firing a bullet to her wall yesterday, but didn't know how well he was going to take a joke about guns, so she bit it back. "I'm not scared of guns because I grew up with them. We're just grew up on the different side of the gun. You're the one in front of the mouth and I'm the one behind." He shuddered at the explanation. "Hey, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be holding one, and it certainly doesn't mean you're going to be in front of one, either."

"Please stop talking about guns." He pleaded.

"Okay, I'm sorry." She apologized.

"I hate this topic of discussion." He explained, for no reason.

"Then what would like to talk about?" She asked, amused.

"I was thinking, maybe, you can stay with me tonight." He mumbled, the sentence was still coherent, but she knew he was falling asleep.

"I'll stay until you fell asleep." She compromised. "I don't think sleeping next to a monster will help."

"Oh, fuck it, Anastasia. If you're a monster, then I'm just another breed of the same species." With one swift tug, she found herself landing on top of him, their face inches apart from one another. "Forget about the roles that we play in the resort, it's just you and me now."

"Okay." Anastasia whispered, unsure of how to react to the sudden leap in their relationship. The attraction was undeniable, but they had been doing great at keeping it at bay, she wondered what led him to make this move.

"Now, stay with me." He demanded childishly.

"Do you want a goodnight kiss?" She kidded, and only meant for it to be a joke, but he turned to face her in all seriousness and said.

"Yes."

She froze in her spot for a split second before pressing her lips to his. It was short, brief and concise, but straight to the point. When she pulled away and lay back on her side next to him, he said.

"And yes, you scared me yesterday, baby."

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing


	7. Author 6

**Days of Fifty Challenge 2**

Story 6 of 13

* * *

Disclaimer: The Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy Characters used in this story belong to E.L. James.

* * *

 **Monitoring Sickeness**

 **by**

 **orsinoslady**

Rating: M

Christian Grey was the bane of Ana's existence, and the feeling was mutual on his part. Every time they were forced to hang out together because of Kate dating his brother Elliot, it dissolved into an argument. If there was alcohol involved, it got even worse. It was unfortunate because Ana really liked Elliot. He was kind and caring, always including Ana in things even if she was trying to keep to herself.

Christian was the complete opposite. He seemed to take joy in antagonizing her, making smart comments in response to things she said until she eventually blew up and they argued. Kate swore they each liked each other, something Elliot agreed on. Ana did not agree though. She was not attracted to that megalomaniac even if he was one of the most attractive men she'd ever seen. His personality completely ruined any sort of joyful feelings she could have towards him.

Ana was broken from her thoughts by the ringing of her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Ana! Thank God!" Elliot said.

"Elliot?" Ana asked in confusion. "Why are you calling me?"

"I'm desperate."

"Well, you are calling the wrong girl. I think Kate is who you want."

"Not desperate for that! I need you to do me an absolutely huge favor."

"Okay…" Ana said hesitantly, worried about what Elliot could ask her to do.

"Christian is sick, like really sick. Our parents are out of town and gave their help the time off since they're gone. Mia, as you know, is out of the country. And, Christian's normal housekeeper is on vacation."

Ana blinked before saying, "I'm not sure what this favor it yet."

Unfortunately, Ana did actually know what the favor was. When Elliot mentioned Christian was sick and then started listing the normal people that would help, Ana knew what he would be asking.

"Ana, please, can you go to Christian's and help take care of him? Gail usually makes him chicken noodle soup and gives him some medicine."

"Why don't you go over there?" she asked as she worked on packing an overnight bag. She knew she'd be going over, but she wanted to make Elliot work for it.

"Ana! You've seen me attempt to cook. It's terrible. Same goes for Kate. You're the only person that can possibly do this right now."

"There are things such as take out."

"Ana!" Elliot huffed, sounding frustrated at this point.

She sighed. "Keep your hair on. I'm already packing a small bag so I can stay there. Do you know if I need to stop at the store?"

"It probably wouldn't be a bad idea," Elliot said, sounding relieved. "Thank you so much."

"You owe me," Ana said. "Do you know what he's sick with?"

"Not sure. He sounded horrible on the phone, coughing and maybe some congestion too."

"Alright. I'll pick up some stuff at the store too."

With that, she hung up the phone and cursed her nice streak. There was no way she would force Christian to be subjected to Kate or Elliot trying to take care of him. After zipping her bag closed and grabbing a few books and manuscripts to work on while she stayed, she made her way to the car and drove to a grocery store right by Christian's building Escala.

As she walked the aisles picking up things for the soup and a few other things for Christian, her phone dinged with a text. She looked and saw it was from Elliot and included the codes to get into the parking garage and apartment.

Thirty minutes later, she was thankful Elliot sent her all that. She was loaded down with bags and was already struggling to get everything up in one go. Finally, she was walking into the kitchen of Christian's house, sighing in relief as she dropped the bags onto the counter. She put away the few cold things she had and lined the ingredients for soup up.

Before starting she wanted to check on Christian, so she reached into her bag for the baby monitor she stashed there. She discovered when she was younger that it came in handy when someone was confined to their room but she was wandering the place. She planned to put one in his room so he could get up with her if he needed help with anything.

After double checking the batteries, she made her way towards his room, carefully opening the door. Though she'd been in his apartment before, she'd never been in his room. It felt too personal. But, she assumed he was in here, probably sleeping. Upon opening the door, it took her eyes several moments to adjust to the darkness of the room. Most of the drapes were pulled, but she could just see a lump on the large bed across from the floor to ceiling windows. She carefully listened and heard his deep, even breathing. She carefully walked to his nightstand, placing the monitor on it. She quickly glanced at him and noticed that he seemed to be sweating slightly. That implied he might have a fever, so she made a note to bring something in with his food to help with that.

She quietly walked back out, softly closing the door behind her. Upon reaching the kitchen, she made sure her end of the monitor was on and she was pleased to hear his even breaths through it. Placing it to the side, she got to work making the soup. In no time at all, it was simmering in the pot and Ana was adding the precooked rotisserie chicken to the pot, giving it a stir before she went on the hunt for a tray of some kind to place everything on.

In a closet right off the kitchen, she found a rolling tray table and pulled it out, wiping it down before placing everything except a drink and the food on it. She looked over the medicine she got him, deciding on something for the fever and something for the congestion. If he complained of a cough, she give him something for that later.

After double checking the soup, she put a small serving into a bowl and placed it on the tray. Once she put some water and ginger ale on it, she slowly rolled it down the hall to Christian's room. Upon entering, she left the tray against the wall by the door and moved to his windows, slowly pulling each of the drapes back.

"What the fuck!" she heard from behind her as she moved the last one to the side.

"Morning sunshine," she said as she turned to face him.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Ana?" Christian ground out, flinging an arm over his eyes.

"Elliot called me and asked that I come over to look after you. He sounded desperate."

Christian groaned. "Why would he call you? There are plenty of other people that can do this."

"Not today there isn't."

"My parents—" he started.

"Are on a trip," Ana finished.

"Mia—"

"Is still in Europe," she said as she moved to the tray.

"Gail—"

"Is on vacation. I can do this all day if I need to."

She rolled the tray to the bed, leaving it to the side to help Christian sit up. She tried not to look at his lack of clothing. She couldn't tell earlier, but he was in only his underwear. Now that he was sitting up, the sheet had fallen down, revealing his chiseled and toned torso.

"What's that?" Christian asked, pointing to the tray next to the bed.

"That's soup."

"I'm not sure I want to accept food from you. You might poison me."

Ana glared at him. His implication that she would poison him was pushing her to her limit. "Listen to me and listen good. I don't like you and you don't like me, but you are going to eat this chicken soup and go back to bed or, so help me God, I will drown you in Nyquil."

Christian blinked at her a few times before saying, "Okay."

She nodded at him and moved the tray so it was sitting over his lap. She adjusted the height to be a bit lower before stepping back to say, "There's a monitor on your nightstand. I have the other end in the kitchen. Just say something if you need me."

Christian nodded and Ana stepped out, leaving his door cracked. She was fuming as she walked back into the kitchen, cleaning up the little mess she made earlier. She could hear him eating through the monitor and that helped ease her anger at him. She knew he was sick and probably hated being that way, but he could be a little more grateful to her for it. She dished some soup for herself before placing the rest of the soup in individual containers to cool before storing.

She sat at the breakfast bar, eating her own soup and listening to Christian eat his own food. She felt a bit like a voyeur as she listened, hoping that maybe he would reveal something to her. She finished her meal and quickly washed her things. As she was placing everything in the dish drain, she heard "Ana" from the monitor.

She walked to Christian's room, knocking lightly on the door before stepping in.

"Finished? Do you want any more?" she asked as she moved the tray away from him.

"No. I don't want to eat too much," he told her with a small smile. "I'm sorry for earlier."

Ana's eyes widened when Christian apologized to her. He continued, "I just hate being sick and reliant on other people. I promise I'll be more accepting."

Ana nodded. "Thank you for the apology. Do you need anything else?"

Christian shook his head no.

"Alright, I'll be in the living room if you need me," she said as she moved to the door.

"Wait! Do you want to sit with me for a little bit?"

Ana paused and turned to face him, arching a brow. "You willingly are asking me to spend time with you?"

Christian looked bashful. "I know we don't always see eye to eye, but I wouldn't mind trying to get to know you."

Ana gazed at him for several moments before saying, "Let me take this to the kitchen and clean it. I'll bring a chair back with me and I'll sit with you for a little bit."

Christian smiled and nodded at her. Ten minutes later, Ana was questioning her sanity as she brought one of the kitchen chairs into Christian's bed room to sit with him. She kept hoping she'd hear his breathing even out over the monitor, but he was still awake when she finished washing everything.

She smiled at him as she set the chair next to his bed. "I see you're still awake," she said petulantly.

He chuckled. "Hoping I'd fall asleep? Don't worry, I fought hard to stay up this long. I imagine I'll pass out soon."

"Are you feeling better?" she asked, raking her eyes over him. He didn't look like he was sweating anymore, which was good.

"Checking me out?" Christian asked.

Ana's eyes snapped to his and she blushed. "No! I was just looking you over. I mean, when I was in here earlier you looked hot. Sweating, sorry, you were sweating. I wanted to check if you needed anything else for that."

"If you say so," Christian said with a smirk. "In response to your statement about sweating, I don't feel as bad as I did earlier, so I imagine whatever you gave me is kicking in."

Ana nodded, but didn't say anything. Now faced with her proximity to Christian, she wasn't quite sure what to say to him. She hoped he fell asleep soon. Christian continued to make small talk with her until he finally passed out, allowing Ana to silently walk from the room.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she walked back into the living room. She felt too wound up now to sit and read, so she grabbed the baby monitor and decided to explore his apartment. She justified it by saying she needed to find a guest room to stay in. Grabbing her bag, she made her way upstairs. She decided to start at the end of the hall and work her way back. The room at the very end was a nicely appointed room with it's own bathroom. Ana stashed her bag in there before walking back out.

She found three other guest rooms and she wondered why Christian had so many rooms for guests when it seemed like he didn't really have all too many overnight guests. Her next discovery made her forget all about the guest room conundrum. She found his library. Her mouth gaped and her eyes bugged from her head as she took in the floor to ceiling shelves that were packed with books. She looked at the shelf closest to her and she gasped as she realized she was looking at first edition books of some of the classics.

Vowing to come back later, she decided to finish exploring before checking on Christian again. She found his gym, study, staff quarters, and security office—where she spooked the guy in there monitoring things.

She hadn't heard anything from the monitor, so she peeked into Christian's room and felt that he was probably out for the rest of the night. She checked the time and saw that it was much later than she anticipated. Deciding she may as well turn in, she made sure everything was put up from her soup making earlier and double checked that some things for breakfast were handy.

Soon, she was snuggled down into the soft bedding in the room she was staying in. She read a little before her eyes slowly drooped closed.

She was awoken an unknown amount of time later by a primal sounding scream. "What the hell?!" Ana said as she sat up in bed. She couldn't figure out where it was from.

Finally, she realized that the baby monitor was emitting the noise and she heard Christian muttering and moaning in the throes of a nightmare. She got out of bed, making her way downstairs to check on him. If he was having a nightmare, that could be a side effect of a fever if it was too high. She opened his door and could barely make out his thrashing form on the bed.

She made her way to the bed, turning on the lamp beside him before sitting next to him. She grasped his shoulders and started shaking him. "Christian, Christian! Wake up!"

It took several minutes, but he finally gasped as he woke up, sitting up and glancing around in confusion for several moments before moving his gaze back to her. "What are you doing in here?" he asked harshly.

"I heard you having a nightmare through the monitor. I was worried your fever came back and came down so I could check on you."

Christian narrowed his eyes at her and seemed like he was going to say something. She saw as he visibly shook himself and his gaze softened. "Thank you, I appreciate it. I take it you decided to stay the night."

Ana blushed. "Yeah, sorry. I meant to say something earlier. I thought it best though since there isn't anyone else."

Christian nodded. "You're welcome to stay as long as you think necessary."

"Thanks. I'll head back up since you seem to be fine."

With that, she made her way back up the stairs and into her chosen room for the night. She could hear Christian's breathing, which hadn't slowed, through the monitor. He groaned and Ana was worried he was hurting again. She heard a muttered "Shit!" and realized he was probably doing something and hurt himself. He could handle that himself.

Her brow furrowed as she heard what sounded like a slapping sound through the monitor. What in the world was he doing. He softly groaned again. Ana's eyes widened and she blushed as she realized what he was probably doing. She couldn't believe he would masturbate when she had a monitor in the room with him. Then she realized he might be doing it on purpose. She wasn't sure which was worse as she listened to his breathing grow harsher and the slapping sound speed up. As she listened to him pleasuring himself, she felt herself growing wet in response. It was kind of hot listening to him do this to himself.

"Oh, Ana!" he groaned out as he gasped through what she assumed was his climax.

She gasped as she heard what escaped his lips. That was certainly surprising. Eventually, his breathing evened out while Ana lay awake thinking over what she heard from him. If he was imagining her, did that mean he was attracted to her? Was she attracted to him? Ana knew he was attractive, but she wasn't sure that was enough to excuse his normal deplorable behavior towards people.

She finally fell into a fitful sleep but was up only a few hours later. She showered and dressed before gathering her things and making her way downstairs. She couldn't hear anything on the monitor, so assumed Christian was probably in the bathroom. She set about making something light for him for breakfast, wondering if she'd need to take it to him in the bedroom.

As she whisked the eggs together, she jumped when she heard, "Good morning, Ana."

She turned and blushed when she caught sight of Christian, who just smirked at her.

"Morning," she squeaked. All she could think about was hearing him pleasure himself.

He settled at the breakfast bar and watched her for a few moments before asking, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," as she turned to finish making breakfast.

She placed some toast in front of Christian so he could make sure he was ready for something heavier. Once that was eaten, she plated his eggs and put her own breakfast on a plate and joining him at the breakfast bar. They ate in silence before Christian turned to her, asking, "How'd you sleep after being woken up?"

"Fine. I slept great!"

Christian cleared his throat. "This might be…forward…but, would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

"Oh, there's no need to thank me for helping out," Ana assured him.

"This isn't as a thank you. This is me asking you to dinner. As in a date."

"A date?!" she asked.

He nodded. "I mean, if you want. If you're not interested…"

"I'll go," Ana said, surprising even herself.

They smiled at each other and turned back to their food. The ding of the elevator sounded and they both turned to see Christian's parents walk in with Elliot not far behind. Ana's brows furrowed. "I thought you were on a trip," Christian said, standing to greet him.

"No, we haven't been anywhere recently. Elliot told us this morning how you were sick and I wanted to come check on you," Grace said. "However, I see that Ana is here. I'm sure she took good care of you."

"The best," he said, smirking.

Ana broke in at this point. "I'm sorry, but you weren't on a trip?"

Grace and Carrick both shook their heads. Ana moved her gaze to Elliot, noticing that he looked sheepish. "Elliot!"

"I'm sorry for the lie!" he quickly said.

"What lie?" Christian asked, turning his gaze to his brother.

"I told Ana there wasn't anyone to take care of you yesterday so she'd come over and take care of you."

"Why would you do that?" Christian asked, glaring at his brother.

"The two of you obviously like each other. You can cut the tension with a knife. I hoped her coming over would help break it. I notice that you both look more relaxed this morning."

Christian and Ana glared at Elliot. "Come on guys," Elliot wheedled. "I need two of my favorite people to get along. Just go out already!"

Ana rolled her eyes. "We are, don't worry."

"You are?" Elliot asked surprised.

"Yep," Ana said, turning back to her breakfast.

"Oh, thank God!" Grace burst out.

"Mom?" Christian asked, turning his attention to her.

"Christian, please. We all see how the two of you are with each other. We all thought you needed a push and you getting sick was the perfect chance."

Christian and Ana looked between them all. "I'm not sure I like knowing that you all conspired to get me here," Ana said.

"Ana, you can't stay mad. Come on! Your best interests," Elliot said, giving her puppy eyes.

Ana sighed. He had a point. At least now she and Christian weren't at each other's throats. So, it wasn't all bad. "Fine, I won't hold it against you. Today at least."

Elliot fist pumped the air. "Just remember who it was that got you together when you get married."

They all burst into laughter at Elliot's outburst and Ana found that was actually was a bit happy with his meddling. She had a feeling everything was going to work out.

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	8. Author 7

**Days of Fifty Challenge 2**

Story 7 of 9

* * *

Disclaimer: The Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy Characters used in this story belong to E.L. James.

.

* * *

 **Meddling**

 **by**

 **Anonymous**

Grace Trevelyan Grey was morally concerned.

The danger she could see in her actions didn't stop her from forging ahead when time came to decide on the best course of acton. If she was supposed to be a proactive person, she had to show her determination and do things she might be unsure of.

The glare her husband threw her as he walked through their front door after a long day of work humbled her. However, she was so desperate after finding the only solution she could fathom that the angry look also infuriated her.

"Quit looking at me like that, Carrick Grey!"

Her tone stunned him for a moment before he returned to his angry stance. "You know, for a bright, educated woman, you really use your heart before your head too much."

"What's wrong with that when I'm doing the right thing?" Offended, Grace stood up from her place on the couch and tucked a loose strand of her brown, glossy hair behind her ear. "Better than being stuck in my own brilliant head and not coming up with anything!"

"You will be sorry you are doing this the minute they find out what you did." Carrick shook his head, leaving their living room with a sigh. Heading towards the kitchen, he went straight to the fridge to take out a beer. Finally, some much needed relief after one hell of a week.

"That's a lot of nerve coming from you..." And there she was again. On the warpath. "They'll see where I'm coming from... eventually..."

Carrick sighed. "Why don't you admit you're not even sure it'll work? Honey, this is madness like I've never seen before from you... except when you said yes at the altar..." He grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

She frowned at him. "I'm not giving up. Don't try to make me back down."

"Fine... good luck convincing him this isn't all wrong."

Grace watched her husband leave the room and her anxiousness started up again, eating at her. He was right. She was going to be sorry for interfering so much on what should be left alone. Her kids weren't kids any longer; they were capable, adult humans who didn't need her meddling, as much as she convinced herself it was a sensible idea.

Sitting at her dinner table, she closed her eyes in thought, trying to think of how to best deal with what tomorrow would bring. Her hands supported her head and her breathing slowed down as she forced herself to be logical about her next steps, given that the previous ones had been so... driven by her heart.

One thing she was sure of, Christian was going to be mad at her.

The hospital was a sacred place for Grace. Life and death were joined hand in hand in a tenuous walk day in and day out; and she could only try and make sure the odds were in favor of life for all of her patients.

"Dr. Grey!" A happy voice called out to her almost as soon as she walked in that morning.

Anastasia Steele. Orthopedic surgeon. Brilliant mind, beautiful woman, kind heart. One of the best interns that had walked around the hospital years ago and now came back as a successful doctor. Her smile was infectious and her arms were raised in joy, ready to hug her.

It felt so good to see her again, having emailed and called back and forth, not knowing when they'd see each other again.

"Ana, it's Grace!" She gently admonished her, while her arms tightened around the brown-haired girl. Her young face had barely changed; the same lively spirit, the same energy in every gesture. Ana Steele was joy personified. "It's so good to see you, sweetie. It's not the same thing writing and talking over the phone..."

Anastasia leaned back and placed an arm around Grace's shoulders. If she had a good enough mother in her life, she hoped she could do this with her. As it happened, she didn't, so she had to be glad she had her Grace, her very own angel. She remembered coming into this hospital, scared, alone in the world, but ready to make something out of herself and nothing stopped her from achieving that dream. Her mother was somewhere in a different state with a different man once again. And her dad... her dad had passed away before she could even graduate from college, leaving her with the hope that he could see all she achieved wherever he was.

On a cold, predictably rainy day, Ana walked through the hospital doors and saw chaos almost everywhere in that emergency room. _Why did she walk through there on her first day? Maybe it was fate_ , she thought to herself. What she knew for a fact was that in the middle of all that mess, the only image she could remember vividly was seeing a beautiful woman in a white coat tending to a little girl whose wild curls were combed in two pigtails.

Nothing else mattered to that doctor, Ana could see that. Her focus was on that little girl and no one could deter her from getting the adorable kid the best possible care.

She knew she wanted that. To do everything possible and impossible to take care of her own patients; to make sure that everyone that came to her would know she would only aim for the best outcome they could think of.

"So, Grace, what patients do you have for me today?" Ana asked, excitedly. "I know, I know! First day back here in this hospital, I have to take it easy, but I want to get down to business."

Grace smiled, almost feeling guilty about the turn of events that would soon start to unfold. If only she could get away with it and no one figuring anything out...

"I won't be your chief, really. But Dr. Pearson, your head of department, is out today and I told her I would be glad to show you around the cases you'll be taking on. I know most of them..." Grace told Ana. _How did she become so good at this scheming business? Carrick would be proud of her for her maneuvres... Come to think of it, he wouldn't exactly, but his smooth talking rubbed off on her._

"Great. Who's the first one?" Ana asked.

Grace told Ana in fine detail about the case that she hoped Ana would brave with her amazing strength. She was going to be threading deep, murky waters so it was important to get her prepared for it. And what was the harm in leaving out a few little tidbits.

"Dr. Steele, nice to meet you." Anastasia presented herself, stretched out her hand energetically, as she was used to doing with all her patients. That way, they knew she meant business and wouldn't be coddling them anytime soon. "What's your situation... Mr. Grey?" Ana momentarily frowned as she looked down at the name on the chart.

Christian Grey's icy stare could have frozen her in her spot.

She knew what his accident had entailed and what lay ahead of him but she wanted to hear that from him. To see if he was aware of the grand scheme of things.

"My _situation_ , Dr. Steele..." He started, viciously, glaring at her unashamedly. "... is quite simple, actually - I got run over by a scorned ex of mine who made sure she broke almost all of the bones on my body with her car before being thrown in the loony bin; my luck wasn't as great as hers and I've been stuck here with the supposedly sane bunch for months now, hoping to get out of here to live the rest of my life in a _wheelchair_." Christian told her in a monotonous voice, while also throwing icy daggers at his mother.

Anastasia's eyebrow raised in discontentment. This was starting out wrong already - he was going to be hell to work with, she just knew it.

"Oh, and my _mother_ definitely set you up to come here specifically to meet me and try to convince me to go ahead with a surgery that she hopes will get me up and walking, when I know that's as unlikely as a unicorn come flying in through this window and crapping on your cheap trainers." Christian finished.

 _What a stupid jerk!_ Furious at his disposition and the fact that she knew he was right - she had been played by Dr. Grace Grey -, she snapped. "What a charmer we have here! Let me guess, you've been throwing a pity party ever since you woke up from your coma?"

"Well, not all of us can have your sunny mood, Dr. Steele." He threw back at her. "Some of us will be walking in wheels quite soon. Though you also seem to have wheels in your tacky trainers." He observed, looking curiously at her feet.

 _Breathe, Ana. Breathe in and out before your hands reach his throat and strangle him to death right then and there._ "I can get you a pair when you're out of here... though they won't be of any use if you don't get the operation... I mean, it'd be a bit redundant, don't you think?"

Grace was now past the point of worry. She was sure everything had been shot to hell and the only thing she could do now was observe their bickering that seemed to get worse by the second. _What had she done?_

Christian was fuming. _Who was this brain-challenged teenager passing for a doctor?_ "Mom, who's this bimbo? Did you hire a prostitute to get me happy while I can't go out myself and get some?"

"Christian Grey!" Grace shrieked, shocked at his attitude. Her middle child was nothing if not surprising. And rude. "Apologize right now to Dr. Steele. She's very respected in her field, one of the best of the country-"

"Don't bother, Grace. Your baby boy is pouting that he can't use his legs and who knows if his third one even works..."

Grace looked at Ana as if she had grown two other heads. _Oh dear God, what had she done?_ She almost forgot Ana's temper could be almost as bad as her son's when prodded.

Christian's smirk faded fast, his grey eyes were now two gigantic icebergs ready to freeze her blue orbs to death. She was out of her mind if she thought she could talk to him like that. "Do you realize I can own this hospital and get you fired in the blink of an eye?"

"Yeah, I know, but who would take you seriously in your pajamas and crazy, bed hair?" Ana was aiming for his pride and Christian Grey was the wrong person to stick her little knives into.

"I'd march out of here in a suit ready for court today if it meant I'd get you out of here for good!"

"You'd have to walk to do that... Oh, wait, you can't..." Ana stared him down.

The silence that followed could have extinguished the fire in hell and set water on fire if such a thing was possible and Grace wasn't so sure it was that crazy a notion. She had to get Ana out of that room. Now.

"Christian, darling, we'll be out for a bit so you can get some rest. Please call me if you need anything."

Before he could respond, his mother and the insufferable woman next to her walked out of his room.

He sighed, looking at the ceiling before glancing out of his hospital room. They were still in his line of sight and Christian couldn't resist looking. As crazy as she was, that Steele doctor was not bad-looking at all; brown hair, blue eyes and lovely mouth. Everything about her was enticing, even her fiery temper, he could secretly admit to himself.

He could hate her and appreciate her all at the same time, couldn't he?

Because he certainly did.

"You asked me here to be a present for your son?"

"Wh-what?" Grace squeaked out, shocked at being called out at her actions, obvious as they were, apparently.

"Listen here, I am not your little pawn to work with, Dr. Grey. You better know I'm not anyone's plaything so I don't care for being treated as such. It's very unprofessional of you and I'm quite disappointed, to be honest." Anastasia subtly shook her head. One of her most revered doctors, using her like a dumb bimbo to get her son up and moving again. Didn't she remember she was a doctor too?

Grace could do nothing but be as honest as possible. "Ana, you know you're my only shot at this point. You've seen him and now you know I wasn't exaggerating. My son is the most stubborn person on the planet; he has an incredible brain that unfortunately he isn't using and refuses to see that he can try and get better... He doesn't see the point in trying when statistics show it's more than likely that it'll fail..." Her voice wavered and she couldn't keep going.

Ana sighed. She couldn't help feeling Grace's suffering; she loved her children dearly and nothing could hurt her more than seeing her middle son conform to a life that she knew wasn't the only option. Yes, it could be inevitable at some point, but there was still a chance and that was enough for her.

Ana decided it would have to be enough for him too. He would see reason, even if she had to drill a hole into his head to get his brain working the way she wanted.

"I'll talk to him." Ana said. Grace raised her eyebrows in surprise and uncertainty. "Don't worry, I won't cuff him to the bed and force my scalpel on him."

Grace chuckled through her tears. "Thank you so much, Ana. You don't know how grateful I am... I am so sorry about all of this. I was desperate and I know it was wrong of me..."

"But you'd do it again anyway... I know. I actually understand." Ana gently smiled at her. She couldn't stay mad at her. Not for long, at least.

Before walking into Christian Grey's hospital room again, Anastasia made sure to breathe in and out and count to ten. Slowly.

Looking at him as she walked closer, she could admit to herself she could be attracted to him if he wasn't the massive jerk he was. Maybe even forget he was such a brute...

"Mr. Grey, I would like to say that I was rude and I am sorry for that... I didn't mean to sound so combative but I think it's important that you realize I can't go in with a defeated attitude, nor my patients. I won't allow it." Ana explained.

"Hmm..." Christian murmured, amused at her apology of sorts. "I know, but I expected more of a motivational speaker... I could almost hear you saying "There's no crying in Orthopedics!" next."

Ana giggled, in spite of herself. Christian couldn't help responding with his own grin.

"So, do we have a deal?" Ana continued. "Can we start again?"

Christian looked at her for a brief moment. She was definitely beautiful. And with such a lovely smile on her, he could almost walk off a cliff just because she told him to. "Fine, doc, you win. Try and convince me that you can make me walk again."

Ana smiled victoriously. Nothing could dampen her mood after getting her own way.

Christian smirked at her. "Oh, and I think it's only fair we make a deal: you get to see if my third leg is working once I'm walking like you think I will."

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	9. Author 8

**Days of Fifty Challenge 2**

Story 8 of 9

* * *

Disclaimer: The Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy Characters used in this story belong to E.L. James.

* * *

 **Close Your Eyes**

 **by**

 **Anonymous**

When you close your eyes what do you see?

Who's the first person that pops into your head in the morning and when you lay down in bed at night?

Do you imagine a beautiful, hopeful scenario where you're glad to be or do you dread what sneaks up on you?

For better or worse, do you prefer being awake or just silent and deaf to the world in your slumber?

What if you're stuck in between two worlds where the good and bad are linked by fate itself?

What if your happily ever after is your own nightmare?

If Anastasia knew these answers, she would have decided on where to go next in her life. She would have already made up her mind. Honestly, she thought she had been through that before and had made a definite decision, but it didn't seem to be case at all. She still had to keep going.

A simple glance to her right allowed her to see her colleagues hard at work and busy in their own little worlds.

However, looks were deceiving.

She knew that Louise from Accounting was dealing with a particularly bad break-up from a lousy, alcoholic boyfriend; she had heard Matt, the office manager, was having some setbacks from his back injury that wasn't healing properly; and she knew that Hannah, her loyal assistant, was worried about her sick mother-in-law.

Ana sighed and got back to reading a manuscript that couldn't interest her any less. It wasn't bad, per se, but it was not her cup of tea at all. _Tea, I have to go to the store and get some more_ , she thought, suddenly.

An incoming call distracted her again from her work. Her ex-father-in-law. Wonderful, just what she needed at that point and it was still 10 a.m..

"Steele." She replied abruptly. She knew the tone would throw him off for at least a little bit.

"Ana… Hello, how are you?" Carrick asked, softly.

"Well. You?" Short and almost rude. She had learned to speak like that with Christian. Why did she have to stay with his little habits for so long? It was time to change that.

"I'm fine. Grace is doing as well as can be expected… she really misses you… and Christian-"

"Is there a reason for this call, Mr. Grey?" Ana interrupted him, her eyes closed and her throat closing up. She needed to get away from all of this; she couldn't handle this much.

"Yes. Unfortunately, I have the final papers for your divorce settlement." Carrick said.

"Well… just mail them to me, drop them somewhere I can sign them and get back to you asap." Ana rushed out, her nerves attacking her stomach in a frenzy of butterfly-like movements. If only this day could be over already.

Carrick hesitated. "Ana… don't you want to think again about this?... This has been such a long time in the making, not one dot on those divorce papers was ever fully consensual." Carrick argued, worried his son and daughter-in-law were making a huge mistake. He knew it; he just wished she could see that and this whole mess would be over.

"Thank you for your concern, Carrick. I am sure and I hope we can put everything behind us. I'll live my life, he'll live his…" Ana fought against the lump in her throat.

Carrick shook his head, mad at her stubborn attitude. So much like his son's.

"I know I have said this before and you got mad at me about it, but I know this is isn't right so I have to speak up. What sort of life do you think you'll both have? Do you think you can get better than what you had? Either of you… It's a waste to throw something like that away, Ana." Carrick was getting more and more agitated, frustrated that he couldn't seem to make her see sense in his reasoning. "Christian's not going to get over this. I know this, Grace knows this, his siblings know this… and, most importantly, you know this, Ana. And the same can be said about you, so why don't you reconsider?"

Ana's tears were streaming down her face at this point. She could barely move but she knew she would be getting out of there as fast as possible; there was no way she could muster the strength to even pretend to work. Not today.

"I won't reconsider while I am sure that this is the best for him. Christian was the best thing to ever happen to me but it wasn't meant to be and that's all that needs to be said. Bye, Carrick."

The small click on her screen ended the call she wished she hadn't answered.

The next day, the papers were in her mailbox. Unsurprisingly, Carrick's efficiency was never to be taken lightly.

Christian had signed everything.

That was the shocking punch to her gut. He had written down his name with certainty, it seemed. Unexpectedly, she felt herself unsure of how to pick up the pen and write hers. The Grey in her name felt so right to her, almost as if she'd been ready to have that word be a part of her. As if she was born a Grey. The same way he became his own person when he took the Grey name as a little boy.

Such a beautiful little boy she knew he had been.

It didn't feel right to say goodbye to that name at that moment. She'd wait a few more hours. Maybe a few days.

Two weeks passed and the papers were still on top of her kitchen table.

She wasn't sure if today was going to be the day she would sign them. Hovering above the name on her phone, she decided to go ahead in a split second.

"Ye-yeah?" There was a massive coughing fit on the other side.

"Christian, are you okay?" She was instantly worried. "Are you sick?"

On the other side, the man that could still call himself her husband was speechless for a few moments. Ana was calling him. It seemed like an eternity had passed since they had last spoken directly, most importantly without lawyers around.

"Christian?!"

"I-I'm here... Ana..." He savored the words, a smile coming to his lips, even if he felt like he was about to keel over. "How are you, baby?"

Ana shivered. _Baby_. It felt so good to hear him say that in that tone of voice. Even if it was so wrong.

"Are you sick?" She repeated the question; she wouldn't be sidetracked.

Christian couldn't say anything as he was already coughing. "Jus-just a little b-bug or someth-thing..."

"Is Gail there?" Ana looked at the clock and saw that it was the middle of the morning. It was Saturday so she was pretty sure Gail must have gone to visit her sister with Jason. Yep, Christian would be alone. "No need to answer. I'll be there in a few minutes."

She hung up befor he could say anything. She didn't know if she was afraid that he would tell her not to come over but she wouldn't think too much about it. Picking up her keys and getting her favorite blue Converse on, she was out the door in less than two minutes. Escala was not far from her new apartment so she could run. Plus, she needed to get the nerves out of her system; she was going to see the man she loved more than anything else in the world, the man she was about to divorce. When she signed the papers today. Yes, it had to be today.

Or she feared she'd never do it.

Upon reaching Escala, Ana found out she didn't need to worry about any changes to the codes; everything was the same as when she walked out the door many months ago. The ride up was still just as long and the ringing sound it made when it reached its destination was a reminder of all the times she came back home at the end of the day.

Home.

Where Christian was.

Where right now Christian wasn't because she couldn't see him.

Deciding on skipping the bedroom and going straight to the office, she had the satisfaction to know she was right. Though, in a quick second, the realization turned her into a mess. She was here in front of him. _My God, what am I doing here?_ She was starting to panic.

"Ana." Christian said, before her thoughts could carry her away from there.

"What are you doing here, working like that when you're sick?" Ana berated him. "Stop it right this second, Christian!"

"What do you care?" Christian was beside himself that she was finally back home, but he couldn't help his anger.

"What do I care? I care about your parents! They'd be really worred if they knew you were this sick and up in your office." Ana pointed to the door. "Get up and go to your room!"

"You're not my mother!" Christian growled.

Ana felt a little punch in her gut. That much was true, she wasn't anybody's mother.

"Ana..." Christian tried to apologize, realizing the harshness of his words.

"I mean it! I know Gail keeps food for your sorry ass so you're going to eat something and then you'll be sleeping and resting the whole day!" Ana kept going, feeling relieved when he dutifully stood up and closed down his laptop.

Christian rolled his eyes and walked out fuming.

She followed him to the kitchen and took out a container from the fridge. Chicken soup. So Gail knew he was sick. Poor woman wouldn't have a chance against that stubborn buffoon when he was set in his ways of overworking himself.

Ana went about preparing while Christian stared at her. She could feel his gaze on her, so strongly that she felt her skin tingle.

"I don't need you to come over here and heat food up in the microwave." Christian snapped.

She turned around to look at him, challengingly. "I don't know about that, you look like your eyes will fall from your face at any second."

He glared at her and then at the soup she placed in front of him. It looked so good. But he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing how right she was.

She tapped her left foot on the floor impatiently as he crossed his arms.

"I don't think this was necessary. I bet you have lots of things to read over... manuscripts, divorce papers, the whole thing..."

He was trying to rile her up.

And he was succeeding.

"I don't like you and you don't like me, but you are going to eat this chicken soup and go back to bed or so help me God I will drown you in NyQuill."

Christian lowered his eyes and reached for the spoon. Taking the first spoonful, he looked at her. "I've had better."

Going to bed, Christian took the chance to finally get Ana to talk. She would stay and watch over him, he knew that. If there was one thing about Ana to make it impossible not to love her, it was her nurturing nature. So kind and gentle. Laying his head on his pillow, he looked up at her while she rearranged his comforter.

"You were the best mom Teddy could ever hope to have."

Ana froze in her place. "Don't, Christian."

"I mean it, Ana. I know we only had months with him and that he was gone before we could even begin to figure out how much we loved him... but you were the best mommy to him." Christian said, sincerely.

Ana retreated, the memories coming to her in an avalanche. As always, she knew could do nothing to stop them and her little Teddy was suddenly in his crib. It was a morning like any other; she was in her satin nightgown and robe, entering her baby's bedroom.

The soft blue paint on the walls and the adorable, vivacious toys were just as she had dreamed of while preparing for his arrival.

Quietly, she looked down at his crib and the scream was out of her lips before everything exploded in front of her. The sirens, the tears, the agonizing pain.

She sat down next to Christian, who seemed to be lost in his memories of that time as well, before laying down completely. The minutes were passing by and none of them moved, the hurt too much to comprehend and deal with.

Ana was sorry to break the silence, but she couldn't help the question that nagged at her day in and day out.

"Why… why can't we blame anyone or anything for what happened?" Ana asked, the tears in her words turning her speech into a forced whisper.

"I think it's supposed to mean we could never do anything to prevent it, so we can't feel guilty… maybe it's our absolution." Christian softly said.

"Do you think you'll ever be able to start a new day and not be overwhelmed by the sadness of not having him? Your little baby…"

"Our little baby… no, I don't think I can imagine it right now… but maybe one day we'll be ready to be okay in spite of that." Christian looked at her hands, so close, so near to his; the ache to hold her was almost insufferable.

Ana looked at him, her blue eyes hopefully staring into his grey ones.

She reached out her hand to touch his. She knew he needed it, to feel their bond, the same way she desperately did.

"I used to think I'd get old and ugly and you'd lose interest in me…" He wanted to rebut but her stare told him to be quiet. "I'm not as bright and interesting as many of the women you meet every day, but I know you'd always be faithful… And when Teddy died… I saw that you'd be miserable with me, because I couldn't imagine ever being happy without him. If I could see myself happy, I'd be betraying my baby…" Ana looked down at their hands. "That's what it felt like to me. How can you live a happy life when your son is dead?"

Christian closed his eyes and laid his head back against the headboard. "If only I knew… I have no idea how other people cope with it. I just feel like my heart was cut in half and that part is gone now…" He turned his face to her. "But you're holding the other part together, whatever there's left of it… You have to be careful with it and make sure we're miserable together, Ana."

Ana shook her head, closing her eyes and letting out a deep breath. "I don't know how to be a good wife."

"Fair enough, I am not a great husband either."

"You're just trying to get me back any way you can have me." Ana said, gently. "Believe me that's really not much."

"We're not perfect, Ana, but the world isn't either or we'd have our son here with us." Christian argued back. "I can't say I'll ever be fully accepting of everything that happened to us but I know that I'd never go back. Because meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Ana was silent for a few moments, taking his words in. So many months she'd passed not wanting to let any words of his sink in. She'd tried to rid her thoughts of his gentle, loving words.

And his comforting embrace, his strength, when she knew he was close to breaking all around her. But he kept going to hold her up and make sure she wasn't completely gone. She had been a coward, running away from him.

"When I close my eyes at night, I think of the three of us together... Teddy is a big boy, we're at the beach and he's playing around in the sand. Just a pretty picture of what could have been if he hadn't died..."

"We won't have that with him here but one day it'll happen , in some other place." Christian gently said.

Ana nodded, once again his comforting words were enough to make her feel better.

Christian lifted their hands to kiss her slender fingers, the soft skin on her wrist, her scent so enticing he felt he was floating in some heavenly clouds.

"Christian, can I be your wife again?" Her whisper was barely heard in his head. "Can you help me be your soulmate again?"

Christian smiled at her. "You are my soulmate, even when you decide you don't want to be. But yes, you can be my wife again..." He laid further down and placed his arm around her, her body molding to his, as her breath slowed down. Finally.

"Now, close your eyes and let's go to the beach together..."

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	10. Author 9

**Days of Fifty Challenge 2**

Story 9 of 13

* * *

Disclaimer: The Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy Characters used in this story belong to E.L. James.

 **Fifty days of challenge 2 – PROMPT #2 (I don't like you and you don't like me, but you are going to eat this chicken soup and go back to bed or so help me God I will drown you in NyQuil.)**

* * *

 **\- The Babysitter -**

 **by**

 **Don't Trust Your Eyes**

"Thank you so much for telling me right away, Gail. Yes, yes, of course… I won't tell him. Don't worry. Don't mention it. Oh yes, my dear… I'm very aware of how my son can be."

Grace ended the call and pocketed her phone, sighing heavily. She rubbed her temple with one hand, trying to ease an impending headache, and threw her lukewarm coffee to the trash with the other hand.

Christian was ill. Nothing important, just a bad case of the flu complicated with incipient bronchitis, but her pig-headed son was the worst patient ever: stubborn, childlike, irate. The all-mighty Christian Grey didn't take orders well, and with his infuriating attitude, he had scared away three nurses so far. Gail couldn't take it anymore either; she couldn't be more stressed and it seemed that Taylor was ready to take out his gun and end everyone's misery forever and ever.

She sighed again, seeing her imminent weekend escapade to Vancouver with Carrick evaporating before her eyes. Mia was in Paris; Elliot was incapable of even take care of himself… She could look for another nurse, but she was left without many resources; word about her ogre of a son was spreading fast among the staff. Looking at her watch, the golden sphere showed there were still three hours left to end her shift. Her feet were killing her, so she decided to change her stylish black stilettos for a pair of comfortable flat shoes.

At the changing room, Grace met herself with Anastasia Steele, one of the first year residents, with her scrubs covered in vomit; even there was a little bit on her hair.

"Oh, my God! What happened, dear?" Grace asked with sympathy.

"Oh, um… hi, Dr. Trevelyan-Grey." Ana stammered. "Jamie, a poor kid with gastroenteritis, vomited on me in the emergency room. I was examining him, he suddenly felt sick and I… wasn't fast enough." She joked, shrugging nonchalantly while trying to separate her wet, dirty clothes from her body. "If you excuse me… I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Oh, don't mind me, Dr. Steele! Go, I will tell your supervisor so you can shower properly." Grace shooed her away with a wave of her hands and a motherly smile.

"Thank you, doctor." Ana smiled back, walking to the shower stalls.

"Sweet girl." Grace muttered to herself while taking off her heels and massaging her sore soles. She stared blankly at an undetermined spot across the room. Ana was a sweet girl indeed. Polite, generous, always with a warm smile on her face. Not to mention highly qualified and professional. She had graduated top of her class, and her skills showed up even in her first year of residency. A wicked glint painted Grace's face with mischief; pursed lips and slit eyes betraying her thoughts. Ana also was a beautiful woman… and she remembered too well Christian's reaction the only time he had seen her. It was some months ago, at the hospital Christmas party held at the Fairmont. The guests had to donate a gift to the charity that the Pediatric department organized, 'No child without Christmas'. Christian had donated almost a whole toys store, and Grace had insisted he had to attend after such a generous gesture. For the untrained eye, Christian had remained in his stoic usual self, but for Grace, who knew her son's gestures like the back of her hand, that subtle double-take and that timid bob of his Adam's apple spoke volumes.

Ana stepped out of the shower, wrapped in a flimsy hospital towel with her wet hair dripping down her back. Grace appraised her one more time as she set herself in front of her.

"Feeling better?" She asked her nicely, feeling slightly guilty, but mostly proud of what she was about to do.

"Oh, yes, Dr. Trevelyan-Grey, thank you." Ana answered with a tight smile, adjusting her towel to cover her body. The inquisitive stare of the eminent doctor was making her feel exposed. She averted her eyes, landing on the doctor's bare feet and then on the flat shoes loosely hanging from her hand.

"Oh, this… my feet were killing me!" Grace said sheepishly, cringing at her blatant indiscretion while putting on her shoes.

"Have you informed Dr. Clayton?" Ana asked Grace, who responded with an unawareness expression. "The attendant physician that supervises me?" Ana clarified with an edge in her voice.

"Oh, crap." Grace muttered. "Don't worry, dear. Go put your clothes on; I'm calling him right away."

While Ana got dressed she frowned, wondering what on earth was happening with her mentor. Was she checking her out? She shivered, shaking her head with a grimace. No way, she had seen her with Mr. Grey a few times and they seemed happy. The handsome lawyer tended to gravitate to his wife whenever possible, either to have lunch, pick her up after her shift, or even a quick coffee break during night shifts. Ana suspected they did a lot more than have coffee, as Grace always came back to work with a healthy glow on her cheeks, but it was just a suspicion.

If only she had someone to have those rendezvous… She sighed and shook her head to clear her mind. She would never do that during work… wouldn't she? She closed the door of her locker and leaned onto it. A pair of piercing grey eyes appeared before her closed eyelids. Yes, maybe she would if it was with him. Who would resist him? Christian Grey was the gorgeous creature on planet Earth; probably of the rest of the universe too. She had only seen him in the flesh once; a brief encounter followed with faraway glances across the Christmas decorated room. But that intense, penetrating stare had burnt an indelible mark on her brain.

And now, she was fantasizing about Dr. Trevelyan-Grey's middle son.

When she walked towards the exit, Grace was sitting on one of the benches in the corridor.

"Dr. Steele, Ana… I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable. The truth is… that I want to talk to you for a minute. In fact, I need a favor." Grace finally told her.

"Don't worry about it, doctor, and, of course, you can ask me anything. I will gladly help you with anything I can." Ana sat on the bench beside her.

"Oh, dear, you're a life-saver. How about we meet this afternoon and talk over a coffee? My treat." Grace smiled.

"Oh, I'm afraid I'm on a 24-hour shift!" Ana explained. "I will be free tomorrow at noon. Does it work for you?"

"It works perfectly fine, dear." Grace smiled and patted Ana's hand. "It's my son… I need you to take care of my son this weekend."

Ana frowned, her mind conjuring possible scenarios about why Dr. Trevelyan-Grey, eminent pediatrician, and mother of two thirtyish sons, would need her to take care of one of them.

"It's my son Christian. I know he's not a boy anymore, but he behaves like a teenager sometimes…" Grace rambled. Ana's pulse quickened, not hearing so much more after the doctor mentioned her Adonis-like, middle son's name. "… so I have my hand's tied, and now I want someone trustworthy. I know you will take great care of Christian. It's only for the weekend."

Ana only nodded; that tight smile plastered on her face once again.

≈∞Ω∞≈

"So you've hired a babysitter, then?" Christian threw an irate question to her mother.

"Anastasia is not a babysitter; she's a promising resident, top of her class, and an excellent professional." Grace answered, her voice rising with an edge of slipping patience.

"If she's so awesomely great, what the hell is she doing babysitting me?" He knew he was being a prick, but he was anxious and bored, and he was exhausted of feeling like shit.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey! Language!" Grace admonished him. "Ana is gracefully doing me a favor for the weekend. You've already scared away three nurses with your childish attitude, so I thought 'who better than a pediatrician to take care of such a brat?'!" Christian cringed in embarrassment; he had not seen his mother like this in a very long time, and that time he was fifteen and drunk as a skunk. Grace sighed, reaching for her son's hand. "I'm sorry, Christian. I didn't mean to be so harsh. I know you don't like this situation, but honey, nobody likes to be ill." She backed up a bit, softening her tone. "You're driving Gail crazy and, as much as she cares for you, she's reaching her limit. As is Taylor." Grace pointed out, arching a brow. "So, please, be nice with Ana. She will be looking after you for the next two days, as your father and I are heading to Vancouver for the weekend."

Taylor interrupted their conversation with a rap on Christian's bedroom door. "Mr. Grey, Dr. Grey, Dr. Steele is here."

≈∞Ω∞≈

Ana observed the hulk of a man in front of her; a rough, ripped body hidden under a professional black, perfectly tailored suit and a mask of polite stoicism.

"You can come in, ma'am." He told her with a curt nod and an efficiently economic wave of his hand.

"Ana. I'm Ana." She answered him. There was this warmth in his eyes; a hint of sadness, surely due to the things he had lived, and a preoccupied comprehension that made you rapidly trust in him. He reminded her of Ray.

She took a deep breath and neared the half-closed door, stopping right in front of it. Christian Grey would be laying on his bed just at the other side of the threshold, and she was going to act professional because no other than Dr. Trevelyan-Grey, one of the best pediatrician in the North-west, and his own mother, for goodness sake, had asked her to take care of him. And because he was affected by a bad case of the flu, complicated with bronchitis. Moreover, she was a damn good professional, even if she had to deal with a drop-dead gorgeous patient, who obviously was not a child anymore.

After that self-prep talk, she entered the room.

His piercing grey orbs looked daggers at her just after opening the door. He was pale, mildly dehydrated, with dark circles under his eyes, but it didn't diminish an ounce of his appeal. She averted her eyes when his frown deepened and found her mentor beaming at her.

"Anastasia, thank you for coming. It's good to see you." Grace exclaimed too enthusiastically. "Have you had the chance to rest, dear?"

"Yes, Dr. Trevelyan-Grey. Thank you for asking." Ana could feel his stare burning holes in her head.

"We are not in the hospital, dear. You can call me Grace." Grace looked at her with motherly affection, patting her hand as she guided Ana toward Christian. "Christian, I want you to meet Dr. Anastasia Steele, our most promising first-year resident. I want her on my team next year." Grace winked at her, and Ana blushed.

Christian couldn't help but gulp heavily, his already sore throat suddenly dry as sandpaper. It was her, the angelical creature of the Christmas party, with the bluest eyes he had never seen, and that alluring blush that stained her porcelain cheekbones.

He wondered what other parts of her delicate skin would tint like that with the right ministrations.

But, what the fuck was she doing there? Oh, yes. She was babysitting him.

At that realization, Christian just gave her a curt nod and closed his eyes, stubbornly sinking further into the plush cushions of his king size bed.

"He's just tired." Grace announced with a dismissive wave of her hand and a roll of her eyes. "Let's leave him alone to have some rest."

Grace explained to Ana Christian's latest blood-test results and his current treatment before leaving. Gail and Taylor were also leaving to the Olympic Peninsula for a stress-free getaway, so she showed her the meals she had left in the freezer just to reheat and ran away.

≈∞Ω∞≈

Christian was tired of hiding in his bedroom. He had been over an hour mulling about his earlier reaction with Anastasia. Why had he behaved like a snotty brat? And why did he care? Why had she come and see him like that? He groaned. His head hurt like hell, but he needed to get up or his bladder will burst.

He got up, feeling slightly lightheaded, but kept going anyway. He stumbled against the wall and braced himself on the threshold of the en-suite. He stood in front of the toilet, bracing himself on the wall behind the bowl with one hand, when his vision blanked, and he felt as if all his blood had drained to his feet.

Ana was going over some notes a clinical trial when a muffled bang alerted her. She waited for some noise more, holding her breath.

"Mr. Grey?" She asked. She got up off the couch and walked towards his bedroom, her bare feet padding silently across the great room. She pressed her ear to the door, trying to catch any possible noise coming from inside. "Mr. Grey, are you all right?" She leaned her forehead against the cool surface and sighed. "I'm coming in, Mr. Grey."

She noticed the empty bed and the half-closed door of the en-suite and rushed to the bathroom. Christian was laying sideways on the tiled floor, near the toilet, his pants halfway to his thighs.

She cursed to herself and filed that meaty bit of information for later, switching into doctor mode. She checked Christian's pulse, which was strong and a little bit fast; his breathing, which was steady; and explored his head and face searching for any bumps or incipient hematomas, gently turning his body face up while putting his head on her lap. She stretched out her arm and reached for a hand towel, placing it over his naked groin. He sighed and nuzzled the side of his face in the crook between her thigh and calf. Ana couldn't help running the tips of her fingers over his hairline, the shell of his ear… and rapidly composed herself once again, taking a cleansing breath.

"Mr. Grey…" Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Mr. Grey, you fell on the floor of the bathroom. I need your collaboration to go to your bed." He was heavy (deliciously heavy, she thought) and it would be impossible for her to bring him back to bed by herself.

Christian muttered incoherently and opened his eyelids. They locked eyes; Ana's were relieved, Christian's were instantly wide and alert; his jaw set in alarm.

"You fell…" Ana explained, looking at him, watching for signs of distress. He seemed a bit muddled, but nothing to worry about. "I heard a noise, you didn't answer…"

Christian's eyes scanned the room and landed on the towel covering his middle part; then on the open lid of the toilet. He groaned and cringed, covering his face in embarrassment.

"It's quite common…" Ana began talking. Christian's arched brow sticking out his fingers. "It's called reflex syncope. You have been mostly laying in bed for a few days, your blood pressure must have dropped a little, and then… urination is one of the triggers, too. Your brain doesn't receive enough blood flow, and you faint." Christian kept staring, his hands already out of his face. Ana held his gaze.

"It makes sense. Thank you for explaining." He said impassively, trying not to think in the weirdness of the situation.

"You're welcome." She answered, feeling like a weirdo.

They kept staring, silent; like two fish out of the water.

"So, you need to come back to bed. I can't carry you, but I will help you. Are you feeling strong enough to walk?" Ana finally said after a while.

"Yeah, I'll manage." Christian rasped. He got up slowly, leaning on the wall. Ana averted her eyes until he could put on his pajama pants properly.

They both slowly made their way to Christian's bed, where Ana rearranged his pillows and recommended him to stay in a semi-seated position.

"Your blood pressure has returned to normal now, but you're slightly dehydrated and your glycemia is in the low range of normality." Ana stated after checking his vitals. "I'm going to bring you one of those delicious chicken soups Gail has left, along with a bread roll."

Christian watched her leave the room, and cringed; his hands gripping his hair in exasperation. What could be worse than fainting while taking a piss? Had he peed himself? His hand frantically searched for wet spots on his pajama pants, fortunately finding nothing.

It had been so strange waking up with his head on her lap; with those blue eyes staring at him, looking through him. She had been so matter-of-fact about what had happened, he didn't know what to think. He didn't like feeling so weak; less in front of someone like her.

Right on cue, she appeared with a tray with a steamy bowl of chicken soup, a warm bread roll and a bottle of water. "Here you go. You have to take your medicines too." Ana told him as she placed the tray on the bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked her when she kept standing next to the bed.

"Checking on you." She answered unfazed.

"I don't need a babysitter." He growled.

"I'm not your babysitter; like it or not, I'm your doctor now. So, eat and take your antibiotic." She crossed her arms and tilted her hip. Christian's eyes landed on her breasts, deliciously pushed up with the movement.

"I'm not doing anything until you leave the room!" He stubbornly complained, going out of bed and standing directly in front of her. Why he was behaving like a moron, he had no idea; maybe he was going crazy; maybe she made him that way. He wanted to push all her buttons, literally and figuratively.

She looked to the heavens, as if searching for an answer, for patience or the meaning of life. She closed her eyes and took a deep, cleansing breath before speaking. She had to tilt her head quite a bit to look him in the eye. " **It seems that I don't like you and you don't like me, but you are going to eat this chicken soup and go back to bed or so help me God I will drown you in NyQuil.** " She didn't raise her voice at all, but the raw authority, the command that she exuded, made him feel like an errant child and completely aroused at once.

He came back to bed and ate his meal without another complaint.

The rest of the weekend went by smoothly, with polite conversation and amicable silences.

"You were wrong." Christian said when Ana went to his bedroom to say goodbye. "You said that I don't like you, but I do. I do like you." He rambled, sounded like a child in his own ears.

"I like you too." Ana finally said just before crossing his door.

≈∞Ω∞≈

Ana just finished a 12 hour night shift, still in her scrubs and in urgent need of a shower, the next time she saw Christian Grey. Her hand flew to her crazy, messy bun, and her eyes roamed the sheer perfection of the Adonis clad in a dark grey suit.

He also carried two steamy cups of deliciously aromatic coffee in his hands. As she had thought, sheer perfection.

"You look healthy." She smirked at him before taking a sip of the dark liquid. "Thanks." She gushed.

"You look cute. You're welcome." He gave her a lazy smile, leaning his hip on the wall.

"I've been better." She answered while looking at him above the rim of the cardboard cup.

"Don't fret; you've seen me worse." He joked. After a pregnant pause with mischievous smiles, Christian spoke again. "So, I was thinking, if I like you and you like me, we should go out together." He straightened, playing with his empty cup.

"Mmm, sounds reasonable." She nodded emphatically, making him chuckle.

"I was thinking about… tonight? Pick you up at seven?" Christian's voice roughed up a little as they both leaned in closer.

"Sounds like a plan." Ana's voice was breathy.

"Can I kiss you?" Christian whispered just an inch from her lips. The soft puff of air leaving her lungs and fanning across his mouth was enough answer to him. Soft, wet lips left them wanting more.

"Tonight." He rasped with a final peck.

"Tonight. And, if you are good, next time I'll show you a good spot or two here at the hospital" She winked.

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing


	11. Author 10

**Days of Fifty Challenge 2**

 **story 10 of 13**

* * *

Disclaimer: The Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy characters used in this story belong to EL James.

* * *

 **UNDECLARED**

 **by**

 **mllezeau**

 **APOV**

I take one last look in the mirror and take a moment to smooth out the little black dress that I decided to wear tonight. It was a last minute purchase. I had decided to wear something that was already in my closet, but when I walked by the little boutique and saw this short, lace number, I had to try it on. It fits me perfectly. I turn in front of the mirror and let out a giggle. I'm even happy with how the dress makes my ass look.

I slide on my red stilettos and I was ready to go.

Tonight is going to be the night.

I've waited long enough to tell this man how I feel about him, and to finally hear how he feels about me. We've known each other for three years now. We met through his sister. She and I have been friends since she did her one semester at WSU Seattle.

Mia Grey comes from a rich family, and they are always having parties. That's how I met her brother, Christian. I noticed him immediately that first night even though he looked right through me when we were first introduced. I can still remember what he had on that night even though I can't remember what the hell the party was for.

He had on a gray suit, no tie, and his shirt had the top two buttons undone. Even through the white shirt, I appreciated the width of his shoulders and his tapered waist. He had the most intense pair of gray eyes I've ever seen. I swore he saw my soul when he finally looked at me, but that only lasted a second before the bimbo he was with pulled him away. He was the finest specimen of the male form that I've ever seen, and I've been infatuated with him ever since.

Unfortunately, he barely noticed me. He had some skinny chick, whose name I can't even remember, wrapped around him the entire night.

I spent the rest of that first night watching him. The way he laughed. The way he drank his champagne. The way he had his hand on the small of that bimbo's back whenever they were walking somewhere. I felt such a pang of envy because I wanted to be that bimbo. Well, not a bimbo. I wanted to be the woman on his arm.

Mia invited me to several more family events that first year of our friendship. Each time, he'd be polite but dismissive of me. Each time he'd have a different bimbo. Each time I would think of all the different ways I could torture his dates for being lucky enough to with him, while I was forced to watch from afar.

Things finally changed between six months ago us when I graduated college. I was offered a job at SIP, which GEH had just acquired. Due to the restructuring of SIP, Christian Grey had to spend a lot of time there before SIP could be moved to GEH.

Because I have the worst luck, the position that I was hired for was eliminated when they had to fire the editor who hired me. I called and cried to Mia one night, and the next day, Christian found me and said he could use an assistant while Andrea Parker was on medical leave. He promised he would find me something in GEH by the time Andrea came back.

Over the next few months, we learned that not only did we work well together, we also developed a bit of a friendship. I've never worked as a personal assistant before and it's amazing what you can learn from a person. I know how he takes his coffee. His favorite brand of clothes. His size. The people he has little patience for. His net worth, and it's staggering. His favorite place to take dates. His preferred drink, cologne and brand of suit. I also know that he is never with the same woman for longer than thirty days. That's his limit. They don't always last that long. Only a lucky few do.

The events that led up to this night started six months ago. It's taken us six long months to get here since that night.

 **SIX MONTHS AGO**

" _So, you'll be gone for one week? What the hell am I supposed to do without an assistant for an entire week? I should have had you train a temp this week. Fuck! It's too late now," my boss says while running a hand through his hair in frustration._

" _Seeing as though it's Friday at six pm, it's definitely too late," I remind him._

" _Where are you going again? I told you, you could use the company jet. I don't feel right about you going off by yourself and flying commercial." That's another thing about my boss that I've learned. His the most protective and giving human being I've ever met._

" _Thanks, but my flight has been booked. I'll be ok. I've flown by myself before," I say with a bit of sarcasm. I even do that thing he hates and rolls my eyes at him._

" _Do that again and I'll fire your ass," he threatens._

" _You threaten me with that once a week. I'm not scared of you. You act tough, but you're a big softie." I realize what I said a little too late. He gives me this mischievous grin that makes my heart rate accelerate._

" _Definitely not soft. I'd show you, but I wouldn't want you to file a sexual harassment suit on me. Don't want to make you part of the me too movement."_

 _I take a paperclip and throw it at him._

" _Not funny, Grey!"_

" _Sorry, my little activist," he chuckles at me and I know he's remembering that fact that Mia and I both went to the Women's March. I ignore him._

" _Trust me, I don't want to see because I'm sure it's not that impressive. I know I've seen bigger and better." I finally get up and start packing up my bag to go home. I have an eight am flight and I still need to go home and pack._

 _With my back turned to him, I didn't realize he was standing right behind me. I slam into him as soon as I turned around. Before I can go around him, he pulls me to him and traps between his body and his desk._

" _I don't think you have, Ms. Steele,. In fact, I don't remember the last time you even had a date," he says against my ear. I immediately start to feel moisture between my legs. I try to push him away, but he won't budge._

" _There are cameras in this office. When I sue your ass, my lawyer will get the footage during discovery," I threaten him._

" _Bring it on. My lawyers are better than your lawyers." He doesn't say anything else, but he continues to hold me against his body. His very hard body. Another tidbit I know about him is that he works out five days per week._

" _What are you doing, Christian?" I ask him. He holds my gaze and pushes a stray piece of hair behind him ears. That's the moment when I fell in love with him. That's the moment that the crush bloomed into an all consuming love. Before that night, I was in lust, but that small thing of putting a stray piece of hair behind my ear while gazing into my eyes made me a goner for this man._

" _I'm holding you. Keeping you here. I don't want you to go to Savannah to visit your mother. Does that make me selfish?" He asks._

" _Yes."_

 _He gives me that smile again. I try to push away from him, but he only holds me closer. He holds my gaze again before slowly lowering his head. When he gets as close to my mouth as possible, he stops waiting for me to acquiesce. I give a quick nod before he brings his mouth to mine._

 _I've thought about this for the past three months that we've worked so closely together, I've dreamt about this. I've dreamt of his mouth on mine. I've fantasized about how his lips would feel, how he would taste, but my fantasies aren't even close._

 _The kiss is not gentle. He immediately puts pressure on my lips, forcing them open. As soon as I give him entry, his tongue takes over my mouth. His taste is one I can't describe. It's clean and crisp and I can't get enough of him. He pulls me closer and he puts his hands on my ass, grinding his erection into me. I let out a soft moan as I continue to lose myself in this man._

 _I lift up my arms and stick both hands in his hair, running my hands through it and making it a worse mess than it usually is. I have my hands in his hair and he has his hands on my ass, as we continue to devour each other with our mouths._

 _The kiss goes on until we are brought back to reality by the ringing office phone. I jump out of his arms, and he takes a step back from me, running his hand through his hair again._

 _We just stand there staring at each other, ignoring the ringing phone._

 _I grab my bag and through it over my shoulder._

" _I gotta go," I say quickly, heading towards the door._

 _He catches up with me and grabs my arm, spinning me around to face him. He pulls me into his arms again and rests his forehead on mine._

" _I'm not sorry. I've wanted to do that for months now," he confesses._

" _Me too."_

" _Let's talk when you get back from Georgia."_

" _Talk about what? Work?" I ask._

" _Fuck work. Talk about us."_

" _Ok," I quickly agree._

" _Have a safe flight. I'll have Prescott pick you up tomorrow at six to take you to the airport since you won't use my jet."_

" _That's not necessary. I can call a cab."_

 _He gives me a chaste kiss on the lips._

" _Prescott will pick you up. Be safe."_

I left after that and spent the next week with mom and Bob. Christian and I don't communicate the entire time I'm away, but he's never far from my thoughts. Even though I had a wonderful time with Carla, my mind belonged to Christian that entire week.

I arrive back to Seattle on Sunday and by Monday morning, I'm eager to get to work. I texted him as soon as I arrived, letting him know I'd landed. The only response I got back was a thumb's up emoji, which was not like him at all.

Unfortunately, I had a conference that I had signed up for when SIP initially hired me. It's an editor's conference. One I'm excited about and didn't want to miss.

I didn't get back to GEH until four pm on Monday. I made sure to wear a fitted pencil skirt and a tapered light blue shirt. I looked both sexy and professional for the talk I was going to have with Christian Grey.

When I opened his office door, I was shocked by what I found.

There he was. The man who kissed me just over a week ago. Now he had another woman in his arms as he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

He looks up when he hears the door. Our eyes meet, and I know he sees the anger and the confusion in my eyes. He clears his throat before beginning to speak. Another thing I learned about Christian Grey is that when he clears his throat, that means he's nervous.

I stand there, hold his gaze and waiting for an explanation. I don't get one.

"Anastasia, welcome back," he says formally. "I want you to meet Bambi Montgomery, my girlfriend." I think a slap in the face would have hurt less. I stand there for a few seconds totally speechless.

I finally catch myself and extend my hand to Bambi.

"It's a pleasure, Bambi. I am Mr. Grey's personal assistant." I feel him flinch beside me. I've never called him Mr. Grey.

"Nice to meet you as well. Christian and I were just discussing the launch party on Saturday." The launch party for his latest acquisition. The one I thought would be our coming out party as a couple.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to that as well. We all worked hard on that acquisition. How did you two meet, if you don't mind my asking?" Christian clears his throat again and runs his hand through his hair. The bastard is definitely nervous.

"We actually met last month at the Governor's ball, but I never heard from him. He called me out of the blue last week." She giggles. The bitch actually giggles. I look at her. She's dressed professionally in an expensive looking gray pantsuit.

"Well you must have been on his mind this entire time then. How sweet." I say. I look over at Christian, who is now completely red in the face. I look away from him and turn back to Bambi.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. I've been away for a week and need to catch up on some work. Isn't it amazing how much stuff can go on in a week, Mr. Grey?" I don't wait for him to answer. I simply walk out of his office and close the door. Once I take my seat at Andrea's old desk, I look up Bambi Montgomery. With a name like that, I expected her to be a porn star, but Ms. Montgomery is from old money. She's a lawyer who works for the Governor. No wonder they met at that fucking ball. We'll see if you're still here in thirty days, bitch!

I lay my head on my desk.

"Get a hold of yourself, Ana," I say out loud.

It was just one kiss. Thank goodness that's all it was. He's already screwed me over and it was only a kiss. What if things had gone further? God, I was an idiot for even contemplating being with this man. A man whose relationship max out at thirty days. Is this what I wanted? To be left a broken hearted mess after just one month? Absolutely not! I was worth so much more than that, and I was going to get it. Just not with that Grey asshole. Fuck him! He can live his lonely pathetic life by himself. That kiss wasn't even all that good. That's a total lie, but one I'll tell myself over and over again until I believe it.

Just as I open up my work email, asshole and Bambi walk out of his office. He walks her to the elevator and gives her a kiss on the cheek before she leaves.

As soon as the elevator door closes, I turn back to my email, ignoring him completely.

"Anastasia?"

"Yes, Mr. Grey?" I respond professionally.

"Can I talk to you in my office for a minute, please?"

"Yes, sir." I get up and grab my iPad, expecting him to talk business.

He takes his seat behind his desk. I stand in front of his desk, waiting for him to give me a rundown of his day.

"I know that must have been uncomfortable. I was expecting you a little later so I could explain Bambi to you in private," he stammers. Once he finishes talking, he clears his throat three times.

"There is nothing to explain, Mr. Grey. Your private life is your business. Is there anything else?"

"Stop with this Mr. Grey bullshit. I'm sorry. I care about you and I'd only end up hurting you. That kiss shouldn't have happened."

"I couldn't agree more, Mr. Grey. That kiss was the biggest mistake of my life. Do me a favor and never bring it up again. If we're done here, I have work to do." I don't wait for an answer. I just turn my back on him and walk out.

The rest of the week is just awkward. Where we used to have a friendly, easy going relationship, things are now strained. I feel so betrayed by him when I shouldn't. But maybe I should. He led me to believe that we had a future, and then as soon as I leave he seeks out another woman. Why? What led him to do that?

I guess the answer is simple. He decided he'd be a fool to be with me. I was nothing, and Bambi is on the same playing field as him. Rich family. Lawyer. Connected. Three things I'm not. Fuck that and fuck him. I'm young, smart, relatively attractive and there is no way I'm going to allow Grey or any man to fuck with me and my self esteem. Anastasia Steele will not wallow for any man!

I say a small prayer in gratitude for dodging that bullet. Who needs all that shit? I much prefer the simple life, and not the complications that someone like him would reign down on me.

By Wednesday, I receive a call from Charlie Becker, an executive I met at the conference. We exchanged business cards for networking purposes. In my simple mind, I thought that since I was about to start a relationship with my boss, I'd have to quit. Charlie is an executive at Sapphire Publishing, and was a complete gentleman. He told me that he might have something that would be a good fit for me, and we exchanged business cards.

When he called me on Wednesday, he said that he gave my information to a hiring manager, who would be in touch with me soon.

I almost told him no since the romance I was counting on will never happen, but I thought better of it. Editing is what I want to do, not be an assistant to a two timing snake like Christian Grey. I told Charlie how excited I was at the opportunity to work for Sapphire.

He then floored me by asking to take me to lunch the next day. Charlie was tall and broad shouldered. He had green eyes and his hair was thinning a bit, but he was still good looking.

Even though he didn't have crazy red hair, or piercing gray eyes, I agreed. If Grey can move on, so can I. Not that there's anything to move on from. It was just one kiss. One earth shattering kiss.

I was locking up my workstation the next day to go meet Charlie for lunch. We had agreed on a small bistro down the street from GEH.

Just as I was standing up to leave, Grey walks out of his office, looking a like a runway model in a dark blue suit.

We both stand awkwardly in front of the elevator. I've avoided all non-work related conversation with him since the Bambi fiasco, and I'm not about to change that now.

When we step inside the elevator, I feel this pull. I almost take a step towards him, but I don't. I hear him clear his throat and watch as he adjusts his tie. I hope you choke, asshole.

He looks at me and I feel his gaze darken. I turn my head and look directly at the door.

"Interesting dress you have on. Not your usual office attire," he says. I have on a red wrap around dress with a pair of open toes sandals. It's a bit on the sexy side, but I have a date. Not that he needs to know that.

"This is professional. If you have a problem with it, talk to HR."

"Will you look at me, dammit? You've ignored me all week and I hate it! Us getting involved is not a good idea, Ana. Can't you see that?"

"Oh, I know. I'm looking for a relationship, not a thirty day fling. And it's Ms. Steele." Thankfully the elevator opens to the lobby and I quickly walk out in the July heat.

It's only about a five minute walk to the bistro, and Charlie is waiting for me when I arrive. We are quickly led to a private table, and I feel his hand on the small of my back as we follow the hostess to our table. His hand is not unwelcome.

Lunch is lighthearted and fun. I learn that Charlie is from Oregon and is the youngest of five children. We compare childhoods, and I'm shocked to learn that his parents are still together. He pulls out his phone and shows me a family picture taken last Christmas. Everyone is wearing matching sweaters and a Santa hat. It's the cutest and funniest thing I've ever seen.

I'm so caught up on the picture, I don't see the shadow looming over our table.

"Ms. Steele," I hear him say. Unlike how contrite he was in the elevator not too long ago, his voice is not cold and full of venom.

"Mr. Grey," I say back, ignoring him.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" That's when I look up and see he has his arm wrapped around Bambi.

"No," is all I say, but he bypasses me.

"Christian Grey. Ms. Steeles' boss. This is my girlfriend, Bambi."

"Charlie Becker. Ana's lunch date." Charlie looks at me and we smile. He shakes hands with Grey and Bambi, and thankfully they leave but not before Grey gives me the death glare. I glare at him right back. If he thinks he can intimidate me, he's got another thing coming.

It's then that I get an idea.

"Charlie, GEH has a launch party on Saturday. It's at the Ritz Carlton and really fancy. Do you want to be my date?" He eyes light up and he immediately agrees. Once lunch is over, he walks me to GEH, kisses my cheek and promises to call.

I return to my desk, and start typing a company wide email as I was instructed to earlier. Once Mr. Grey approves it, it can be sent. I'm in the middle of my draft when he gets off the elevator and stomps past my desk without a word.

I continue the memo, with details of the new acquisition and how it will affect GEH. I send the draft to him waiting on his approval before sending it out.

"What is this crap, Ms. Steele," he says. He walks angrily towards my desk and dumps the printed memo on my desk.

"It's the memo you requested that I type, Mr. Grey," I say as professionally as I can muster.

"Well, it's garbage. I found two typos and you didn't include the list of new hires. Maybe your head is in the clouds over your balding boyfriend, but I need you to actually do the job I pay you for. Fix this now!"

"Well, it's just a first draft. I would have read it over and fixed the typos. And as for the list of new hires, that's already been sent over by HR. All I have to do is provide the link to the website in the email. I believe HR has already sent it to you, and you've approved it." I say this with as much professionalism as possible. "And as for my boyfriend, his hair might be thinning, but at least he doesn't have a giant pair of fake tits. You might want to tell her to get them checked. They looked kind of lopsided to me. Maybe you should check the person you're with before you comment on mine."

"You better watch your tone, Ms. Steele."

"Or what, Mr. Grey?"

We stare each other down for several seconds before he turns and stomps back to his office without saying a word. The slam of the door is the last thing I hear before I resume my work.

The audacity of that man!

I found the two typos and fixed them. I also included the list of new hires. I triple checked it before sending it to him again. He approves it and I don't see or hear from him again the rest of the day.

"This is some fancy party, Ana. Just know when you come on board at Sapphire, we don't do it up like this," he says with a wink. I had an interview yesterday, and it went great. Charlie has let it slip that I'd be getting an offer very soon.

"Fine by me. These things can be exhausting." He offers me his arm and we go grab some more champagne.

Mr. Grey is over by the bar talking to Ros and some other executives. I don't miss the fact that Bambi is stuck to him like a cheap suit. When I look his way, our eyes lock briefly before I look away and talk to my date.

I look up again, and Grey is looking at me. I notice that his eyes linger on my cleavage. He's probably forgotten what a pair of real boobs look like. I purposely chose this dress because it's sexy. It's another red dress. It's fitted at the top, with a flared skirt and is extremely low cut.

He turns and whispers something to Bambi and she laughs. He then turns and looks back at me. I'm sure he saw the anger in my eyes, because he give me small victorious smile. I grab Charlie's hand and go to the other side of the room, but Grey continued to watch me for the rest of the night. Every time I looked his way, I caught him looking at me.

A few hours later, Charlie leaves my side to use the rest room. I'm looking at my watch, ready to get the hell out of here when I feel him next to me.

"You look beautiful. I can hardly keep my eyes off of you," he says. He doesn't look at me, but he stands next to me.

"Shouldn't you be saying that to your date?"

"You won't give me an inch, will you? I already explained why things have to be the way they are."

"Yes, you have. We both agree the kiss was a mistake. I've moved on, so why do you keep on bringing it up? Are you so arrogant that you think that I have feelings for you or something?"

"Don't you? You're dating Sir Baldilocks to make me jealous. It's working." Good, I think to myself.

"Sir Baldilocks? I never realized you were so petty and childish. I'm dating Charlie because I like him. It's not about you. Why don't you get back to Bambi and leave me alone?" I grab another glass of champagne and down in in one gulp.

"You're going to have a killer hangover. You've had too much."

"Not your problem. Charlie will take good care of me tonight. In fact, pretty soon I won't be your problem at all."

"What is that supposed to mean, Ms. Steele?"

"It means I won't be around when Bambi's thirty days are up, and you bring in a brand new bimbo." I think back to that kiss, the feeling of falling in love and having hope and having it all dashed by this man. He had the gall to call another woman, and make her his girlfriend, after he told me he wanted to talk about us. He's the one who flirted and kissed me that night. He told me he didn't want me to go to Georgia. He played with my emotions and continues to do it by flaunting Bambi in my face, and having the nerve to act jealous over Charlie.

"Bullshit. You're not going anywhere. You need this job."

"Well, what you fail to understand is that GEH is not the only game in town. I quit!" I don't wait for him to answer. I see Charlie walking towards us, and I just go to him, grab his hand and leave.

He dropped me off at home, and I invite him up to make out. We kissed for several minutes before he tells me he better leaves. I ask him to stay, but he says he'd prefer to take things slow, and would love to come pick me up in the morning to take me to breakfast.

As soon as he leaves, I change out of my clothes and go to GEH. It's quiet and the night security just lets me in. I go to my desk and clear out all of my personal belongings, leaving GEH and Christian Grey behind.

After breakfast with Charlie, I drive to Montesano and stay there for the weekend.

He tries to call me, but I ignore him.

By Monday, when he realizes I've cleared out my desk, he sends me a nasty text.

 **How utterly unprofessional of you, Ms. Steele. I hope you're not expecting a good reference from me. Good riddance! Christian Grey.**

I ignore him and block his number.

Thankfully by Tuesday, I had an offer from Sapphire. The money was less, but I'd be away from him, so I accepted and agreed to start the following Monday.

Things at Sapphire were great, but things with me and Charlie fizzled out after about a month. He said he still had feelings for his ex-girlfriend and wanted to give it another try. I agreed to stay friends since I never had any feelings for him to begin with.

Now, I was only focusing on my career. If I met someone interesting, great. If not, that would be fine too.

I was a junior editor and my boss was a woman who had been with the company for fifteen years. She was a great boss and mentor.

Things could not have been better. Until four months later when we found out Sapphire was bought by another company. I had a nagging feeling in the back of my mind when I heard that, but I pushed it aside. He wouldn't, would he? No, of course not. That would be foolish. He already owned SIP.

A day later, all employees were called into the cafeteria to meet the new owner, and I found out my instincts were right. There he stood, arrogant as ever. What I wouldn't give to smack that smirk off his face. He finds me immediately and stares me down. I refuse to be the one to break the gaze. He walks over to me.

"Well, well, well, Ms. Steele. It appears that you won't be able to ignore me anymore. I have big plans for you. It looks like GEH might just be the only game in town."

"You did this to get back at me? To get me under your thumb?" I ask, incredulous.

He looks at me, before putting a stray piece of hair behind my hear. I jump back, not wanting him to get any closer.

"Yes," is all he says before he walks away. He gives a speech and talks about merging Sapphire with SIP and relocating us to the GEH building in a month's time. I stand there fuming at the thought of having to work for him again.

He opens the floor up for questions, but I just leave. I don't want to hear anything more from him. I contemplate looking for a job at a publishing company on the east coast, but all of my friends and family were on the west coast. I was not going to let Christian Grey push me out of Washington. Besides, I loved my job at Sapphire. Grey can go fuck himself.

I go back to my desk to work on one of my manuscripts, but after thirty minutes, he approaches my desk.

I refuse to look up.

"Are you going to fire me?" I ask without looking at him.

"Now, why would I do that? To get even for the way you just quit on me. I was in a quite a bind for about two weeks after that. That was very unprofessional of you, but no. I'm not going to fire you. I have plans for you. In fact, I have your desk already picked out. Will you look at me, dammit?"

I finally look at into his gray eyes, and all of the feelings I tried to suppress during the past few months just come flooding back.

"Bambi is gone."

"Don't care, but of course she is gone. It's been four months. You've probably had four other Bambis by now."

"Must you always be such a smart ass? There has been no one. What about you and Baldilocks?" I roll my eyes at the name.

"None of your business."

"Everything about you is my business. I already know," he says with a secret smile.

"Know what?"

"That you're not with him. He's back with an ex. I know everything about you, Ms. Steele."

"Well good for you. The only thing I know about you is that you need a new hobby. I also know that I'd rather work at McDonalds than work for you if you're going to be a jerk. Are you going to buy them too? What about Amazon or Starbucks or Microsoft? You're not the biggest fish in the pond, Grey."

"No, I wouldn't buy them. But, I'm not worried about you going to any of those places. Connections and all that."

He then grabs my chin and forces me to look at him.

"I've missed you."

"The feeling is not mutual," I say and look away. I hear him sigh before he clears his throat.

"I made a mistake, Ana. One I regret every damn day since you've been back from Georgia. What I said was true. I didn't pursue things because I was afraid I'd hurt you."

"We've been over this many times, and frankly, this conversation bores me. But, let me remind you how things went because you seem to have a warped sense of reality. You flirted with me, kissed me, told me you were going to miss me and wanted to talk about us as soon as I got back. I was gone one fucking week and walk back into the office to see you in the arms of another woman. A woman who is much better suited for you than I am. Then I find out that you pursued her as soon as my back was turned. Not only that, you tell me our kiss was a mistake and it's better if we never discuss it again. Fine. I accepted that. I found another job. I moved on and now you buy this company. Why? Because you can? Because you want to fuck with me? It's not fair." I take a deep breath after I finish my speech. The last thing I want to do is cry in front of this egomaniac.

"That kiss meant everything. You mean everything. You know my track record, Ana. Thirty days. That's the limit. I didn't want to do that to you, but I know that I never would."

"It's too late, Christian. You hurt me and I'm not going to give you the opportunity to hurt me again."

"I know I did. I was a stupid asshole, but not a moment has gone by without me thinking about you. I've been kicking myself since I saw that look in your eyes when you walked in on me and Bambi. I've lost countless hours of sleep over that look. That look has haunted me since that day. Let me make it up to you. Please."

"How? I'm not looking for a fling. I'm not that type so if that's what you have in mind, there's the door."

"No. Nothing like that. Let's go out on a date. Tonight. I'll take you out and I'll explain things," I look up at him.

"Those words are similar to what you said to me before I left for Georgia. That didn't turn out so well, Christian. You toyed with my emotions and I don't know if I want to give you the opportunity to do that again."

"Well thank goodness you're no longer calling me Mr. Grey. Nothing like that will happen. I promise. I have a lot of things I want to say to you, but I can't say them here. I have a meeting at the end of the day, but let's meet at Canlis at 8. OK? Give me a chance to make things right. I know I don't deserve it, but I'm asking anyway." I look in his eyes and see he's sincere so I nod. He breaths a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, baby." I'm taken aback by the endearment, but I say nothing. I actually love it. The feminist in me is not happy with myself right now.

He leans down and gives me a chaste kiss on the mouth. He does it quickly and it takes me by surprise.

"I've thought of nothing else but that mouth and that ass. And those tits which I know aren't fake. I can't wait until tonight." And with that he takes off.

Canlis Is just about a mile from my apartment. I'd normally walk, but my heels are too high. I'd drive, but I want an excuse to get in the car with Christian after our date. I call a cab and I arrive right on time.

It's October, so I take my coat off and check it at the coat check. I walk inside the main restaurant and tell the hostess that I'm meeting Christian Grey. She tells me he's waiting for me at the bar. I take a deep breath and make my way over there.

I come to a complete stop when I see them at the bar.

It's like fucking déjà vu all over again, and I'm pissed.

Right there at the bar is Christian and fucking Bambi Montgomery. I clench my fists and start to seeth. She gets on her tippy toes and kisses his cheek before he takes her into a hug.

I can't believe that this shit has happened to me again. Did he set me up for this? Of course, he did. He lied to me this afternoon and I fell for it. He just wanted revenge for me quitting on him the way I did. I turn around, and bump into a waiter, causing him to drop his tray of drinks. Everyone stares, and I'm mortified. I look around and I see him mouth oh shit when he sees me. I start running out of the restaurant.

"Ana! Wait! It's not what it looks like," he yells but I quickly run out, leaving my coat behind. I see him running behind me, but because he has to go around the mess on the floor, it slows him down. I dodge into the alley as soon as I get outside.

My chest is heaving and I'm panting like I just ran a marathon. Just as my tears start, I hear a clap of thunder, causing me to jump. I look up just as the sky opens up and rain pours down on me.

I think of how appropriate this feels. All of Seattle is crying right along with me. I stand in the alley, under the heavy rain and let my tears drop. I cry for feeling so stupid as to fall for his pretty words again. I cry for letting myself have hope once again that we could have something together. I cry for losing the relationship I had build up in my head.

I cry because I was such a fool. I quickly wipe my tears. No more. I've let this man play with my emotions for far too long. Enough is enough.

I take off my shoes, and start to walk home. I'm so numb that I don't even feel the cold rain falling on me. I don't feel the brisk wind cutting through me. I take the back roads home and enter my building through the back door. Instead of going to the lobby to get on elevator, I take the back stairwell to the third floor and go into the rear door of my apartment.

Like a zombie, I undress. I shiver, but I welcome the coldness. I'm as cold on the inside as I am on the outside. I dry off as best I could with a towel, put on my nasty woman tee shirt and climb into bed.

I lay there for a few minutes before I hear a pounding on my door.

I know who it is. The Ana from just this morning would have opened the door and given him a piece of my mind, but not now. Not today. Maybe tomorrow. Right now, I just want to sleep.

The pounding continues. I secretly hope he hurts his hand, then I feel shame for feeling that way.

"Ana! Open this fucking door right now before I break it down! It's not what you think! Let me explain! Please!" The pounding continues, but I ignore him. I get up and close the door to my bedroom. I still hear the pounding and his demands for me to open the door, but I ignore him. I just close my eyes and fall asleep.

THE NEXT DAY

I groan when I wake up. My throat feels like a swallowed a handful of nails. I'm totally congested and my stomach feels like it's turned upside down. I cough, but it hurts so bad, I had to stop. I stand up and run to the bathroom. I make it just in time to empty my stomach contents into the toilet.

When I look in the mirror, my head is a bird's nest. My nose is read and my skin is paler than usual. I grab my thermometer. The 101 temperature tells me that I'll be spending the rest of the weekend in bed.

I try to drink some orange juice, but my throat hurts too much. Thankfully, I'm able to fall asleep again.

When I wake up hours later, I think I'm hallucinating. I rub my eyes, but that doesn't help because I still see him.

"Get a grip, Ana," I say to myself. "Crazy is not sexy." I get up to use the bathroom and take my temperature again. My throat feels like it's no fire. I wash my face and brush my teeth.

I'm ready to call the men in the white coats to come and get me when I see him through the mirror. He walks into the bathroom, grabs the thermometer and puts his hand on my forehead. I jump back when I realize that I'm not hallucinating. Christian Grey is in my apartment.

"Before you ask, I got the spare key you gave Mia. It required some explaining, but she finally gave it to me," he says as if that would explain everything.

"Get out," I mutter. That's all I can say with how painful my throat is.

"No. I'm going to stay here and explain, but first it looks like you need a doctor. My mother is on her way." He doesn't say anything else. He just picks me up and puts me back in bed.

"Don't touch me," I manage to say to him. I'd hit him, but I'm too tired.

"We have to talk, but it looks like you can't. Does your throat hurt?"

I don't answer. I just turn my back to him and point to the door.

"Not leaving." There's a knock on the door and a minute later, Grace Grey walks in. After several minutes, she declares that I don't have the flu or strep, just a bad cold. I'm told to drink fluids and some over the counter cold medicine before she leaves for her shift at the hospital.

"I'll run to the pharmacy and get you some NyQuil. I'll have Mrs. Jones make you some soup. I'll be back soon. Try and get some rest." He leans down and kisses my forehead. Being to sick to fight, I simply fall asleep.

I find him sitting on a chair next to my bed, typing something on his laptop. He must have heard me stir because he looks up.

"Welcome back, sleepyhead," he says. He pulls out the thermometer and takes me temperature.

"100. It's gotten better, but not good enough. I'm going to warm up your soup." Before I can respond, he leaves the room and comes back with a steaming bowl of soup. My stomach growls since I don't remember the last time I ate. I don't even know what time it is.

He sets a tray in front of me. I don't recognize the tray so I assume he brought it from home.

"Eat," he commands.

As hungry as I am, I become annoyed. How dare he tell me what to do.

"Not hungry," I say. "Don't want anything from you." I swallow and regret it immediately.

"It's nice and hot and will help with your sore throat. It's lemon chicken orzo soup. Your favorite." He smiles at me and I fight the urge to smile back. It's my favorite soup.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"I know everything about you, Ana. Especially your love for all things lemon flavored. You like lemon in your tea, lemon cake from Starbucks, lemon chicken orzo soup even in the summer time, lemon gelato, lemon meringue pie. Why do you think all of a sudden the GEH kitchen started keeping lemon wedges? For you, Ana. I know I haven't always acted like it, but almost everything I do has been for you."

"Bambi was for me too?" I find the strength to roll my eyes at him.

He clears his throat and runs a hand through his hair.

"I know you giggle when you're nervous and you blush whenever there is too much attention on you. I know how you always bite your bottom lip when you're concentrating. I know how you curse like a truck driver when you get frustrated. I know all of your favorite places to shop online, and I know you have hundreds of romance novels downloaded on your kindle."

I shake my head at him. I'd tell him where to go, but my damn throat won't cooperate. How dare he say something like that to me when he's treated me like shit? He's right about my love for all things lemon flavored, but I refuse to acknowledge it.

"Nope. You're wrong. Take this soup away," I say, pushing the bowl away from me. Damn, it smells good. "You go away, too. Liar." I cross my arms.

"I deserve that, but I'm not leaving. You're sick and I'm going to take care of you."

"I don't need you," I say.

He comes and sits on the edge of the bed and lifts the spoon to my lips.

Like a spoiled child, I purse my lips shut. He continues to try and push it into my mouth, but I swat at the spoon, causing some of it to land on his shirt. He jumps up, grabs a napkin and wipes his shirt. I use that opportunity to push the tray down and hop out of bed. As fast as my sick legs can take me, I run into the bathroom and close the door, cursing at the fact that there's no lock on the bathroom. I lean against the door to prevent him from coming in.

"Anastasia, open the door, baby. I know you're mad at me, but you need to eat so you can get better."

"I don't want anything from you," I manage to say.

"Open the damn door, woman, before you piss me off. We need to talk, but you need to be well before we do, but I did not invite Bambi to Canlis last night. It was just a coincidence." Was it also a coincidence that she was hugging and kissing you? That's what I want to say but my throat won't let me.

"Don't want to talk," is what I manage to squeak out instead.

I hear him turn the knob and push the door open. My weight against the door is no match for him. I'm pushed to the side and he walks in. He starts to walk towards me, and I grab a can of my shaving cream and hold it in front of him like it's some sort of protection. He rolls his eyes but continues his approach. When he gets close, I squirt shaving cream all over his face.

"Fuck! You got some of that in my eye, Ana!" He grabs a towel and wipes his face. As quickly as possible, he grabs the can from me, throws me over his shoulder and puts me back in bed.

"You're really working my last damn nerve, woman." He pulls the covers over me and puts the tray back in front of me. "I love you, but right now I don't like you, and you don't like me. But you are going to eat this chicken soup and go back to bed or so help me God, I'm going to drown your ass in NyQuil. Eat, god damn it." He hands me the spoon and takes his seat by my bed.

My stomach betrays me by letting out a loud growl at the smell of the soup. I put a spoonful in my mouth and it tastes heavenly.

He comes back and sits on the edge of my bed, and takes the spoon from me. He spends the next few minutes feeding me until every bite is gone. Then he gives me a dose of Nyquil before laying me back down.

The soup was soothing to my throat while I was eating it, but now it feels like it's back on fire.

I'm laying comfortably on the pillow when I quickly sit up, remembering what he said before feeding me.

My eyes find his, but my throat hurts too much to talk. Fortunately for me, he knew what I was asking.

"So, it finally dawned on you that I said I loved you? I do, you know. And yes, I know I'm an idiot and I fucked it all up, but I'm begging you to listen to me and give me a chance. You're sick right now, and I want you lucid when we talk, but Anastasia Rose Steele, I'm madly in love with you and I'm going to do everything in my power to convince you of that."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	12. Author 11

**Days of Fifty Challenge 2**

 **story 11 of 13**

* * *

 **Never Let Me Down**

 **by**

 **Sapphire Trafficker**

 **Stand By Me**

"Morning babe."

"Morning honey."

"There's a children's day celebration thing tomorrow at the place where Franklin plays and he's specifically asking you to go and sing for the kids. Can you?"

"I'll have to check, but what's the celebration for?"

"I think your parents wanted it to be a propaganda for Stronger than Steel."

Stronger than Steel was the charity organization founded by the Steeles, and their aim was to support orphaned children, aid those who were sick. It was a foundation established by Raymond and his now retired military buddies. They did this because they've seen way too many children being orphaned during war times, and they wanted a shelter and a place for them to live.

"Are they pinning at Seattle Grace now?"

"I don't know, but will you be up for it if they're looking to have it?"

"The current sponsor will definitely not be happy about it. He has invested a lot in Seattle Grace because of his mother's foundation."

"It's not a business merger, Ana, I'm sure he will consider it if your dad came up with a decent excuse."

"Ha, like he'll actually have an excuse apart from just wanting to expand his shelter system."

"Then, don't you think they can perhaps, work together?"

"No." Was all Anastasia said, but when Kate, on the other end, was too stunned by the straightforward rejection, Anastasia spoke again to break the silence. "Will I see him tomorrow if I go?"

"Do you want to?"

"No."

"Okay."

"You haven't answer me yet."

"I can't promise you anything, Ana." Kate sighed defeatedly.

"Then I'm not going." Anastasia replied defiantly.

"You can't avoid him forever."

"Yes I can, and I will."

"You will be seeing him if you're going to stay as my girlfriend."

"That doesn't mean I have to be around your husband's brother."

"But he's family and you're mine, so it's bound to happen."

"Then I'll just do what I have to do to stay away from him."

"Ana…"

"Don't Kate, I'm done with him."

"Fine, then do it for Lucas tomorrow, will you?"

"Only for Lucas."

…

This time last year, just a few weeks before children's day, Anastasia had just finished her last exam, and she was ready to chill in her dorm with her roommate, planning for their life after they graduate. For her roommate, Kate, it was different.

Two months ago, before exam season started…

"Ana," Kate called from her bathroom panicking, causing Anastasia to jump out of her bed, ditching all of her studying material and raced to the bathroom adjacent to hers. "Please tell me you're seeing a negative on this screen." Her voice sounded frantic and shaky, she shoved the pregnancy stick in her best friend's chest with trembling hands in lightning speed.

"Um…" Anastasia didn't know how to react to the situation, because in front of her was a big pink cross that formed a plus sign indicating a positive result. "No, I don't." She said awkwardly. It had never been her worry because she was on the pill to control her menstrual cycle, then she was taking the shot every now and then due to the lifestyle that she participated in secret.

"What am I supposed to do, Ana?" Kate lunged herself on to her best friend and cried into her shoulder while Anastasia stayed stoic in her spot just waiting for her friend to recover while thinking of a resolution.

"We can go to the doctors some time this weekend, the exams start next week, so we'll just spare one day to go." Anastasia suggested, she didn't know if she should ask about the father of the child or just be the girlfriend that Kate needed.

"But my dad will find out if I used my card."

"Then we'll pay cash."

"Do you think it's possible that something went wrong with the test?"

"Who were you with the last time you had sex, Kate?" Anastasia asked instead of giving her a direct answer.

"Elliot Grey." Kate sobbed.

"And it's supposed to be a one-night stand? Didn't you two start fucking a long time ago?" She asked, they had been associated with the Greys since a long time ago. Anastasia's parents had a charity foundation as well as the Greys, and Kate's father had a working relationship with them as well; so, in some ways, they knew bits about the other's family.

"We did, and he'd always use a condom, and I'm on the pill." Kate continued to weep, this time, it was louder.

"Do you remember what happened?" Anastasia knew this was a conversation that they had to go over sooner or later, so she just wanted to get it out of the way.

"Not much, I just remembered that he found me and I went to his place."

"You were upset about him the other day when he told you that he was thinking of asking a girl out."

"Yes, because I didn't think much before we started this friends with benefit and no strings attached thing, but…"

"But you liked him." Kate nodded mutely, it was achingly obvious that both of them wanted more than just sex with each other, but none of them was willing to make the move, and Anastasia was on the verge of setting them up.

"So it's his." Anastasia continued to speak as Kate was unable to. Again, she nodded without making a sound, her face was still hidden in Anastasia's shoulder. "Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know."

And that led to where they were now. When Kate went to Elliot and told him about the unborn child, although, he reacted just fine, but when their parents urged them to get married, he nearly flipped his shit.

Their parents wanted a shotgun wedding because they wanted the kid to have a whole family when it was born. Anastasia couldn't say she wasn't surprised by the insistence from both parties, because she had warned Kate about it. Anastasia had been acting as Kate's therapist for that few months, helping her get through the rough times.

When Kate told her about the proposal, Anastasia had said, "you're lucky that both of you actually loved each other."

When Kate said their marriage didn't feel right, because it was based on the news of her pregnancy, and Anastasia would say, "well, see it as a catalyst, because from what I can see, you two are bound to get married one way or another." It was all she could say to sooth her, because no matter how Kate interpret the situation, it would seemed forced and wrong.

On her wedding, Anastasia had agreed to be her maid of honor, and there, she met the best man, Christian. She had a feeling that he was the kind of man she had been looking for all along, but she hid the feeling, not wanting to assume anything.

Due to Kate's pregnancy and her wedding, as a journalist majored student, she was able to convince her husband of scheduling an interview with Christian as her last project for the school newspaper. Since she couldn't go, she had asked Anastasia to fill her spot. And, that action led to another arrangement.

"Forgive me to be blunt, Miss Steele," Christian said, once she had signed an NDA from him. Ever since that first encounter they had on his brother's wedding, he had been determined to get to know the maid of honor better. "But, are you a submissive?"

Anastasia sucked in a breath, at his question, she automatically lowered her gaze to the ground. "Yes, Sir."

"Are you contracted to anyone?" He proceeded to ask, heaving out the breath that he was holding.

"Not at the moment, Sir. I haven't found the Dom I was looking for, so I've been going to the club only to scene." She answered.

That was how she obtained the contract she was currently holding in hand, as she sat in her childhood room in Savannah, Georgia, contemplating on it and was on the verge of picking up a pen and signing her name on the dotted line. From the look of the contract and what they've done in the past few days after her interview and before graduation, he was giving her all she wanted in an arrangement.

"Mom, he's not…" Anastasia wanted to say boyfriend, but then she wouldn't know how to define their relationship, because no one knew about her kinky sexual preferences.

"Christian." Carla stood up to greet the guy who had just planted a kiss on Anastasia's cheek and was now sticking out a hand to greet her.

"He's not what, baby?" He whispered in her ear, making her bury her face in her palm with a sigh. She then looked up with helpless looks in her eyes, but her mom took it as she was asking for private times, so Carla stood up and excused herself to the bathroom.

"Just what do you think you're doing here, Christian." Anastasia was in no mood to role play, she didn't sign the contract so she could care less about the formalities.

"Are you not happy to see me?" Ignoring her question, he asked.

"No, not at all." She huffed, glaring at him for actually having the decency to ask that question.

"Are you planning on signing my contract?" He then asked, taking control of the situation quickly, but Anastasia wasn't going to give in, she recently just realized that she only liked submitting to a guy in the bedroom and nowhere else. Leaning closer, he placed an arm around her shoulder to pull her closer to him, but she wanted to pull away, against the wish of her heart.

"Why are you here, Christian? Stop beating around the bush and get the fucking point." She snapped, "because let me tell you right now, I don't like it when you stalk me all the way to Georgia. I came here to visit my mother and to get away from the lifestyle. You are everything I've been looking for in a Dom, but right now, I'm pretty sure I've blinded by your charm and ability to dominate that first night we spent together." She took his hand and removed it from her shoulder. Christian's eyes darkened, he looked hurt by the rejection, but that only lasted for a split second, because anger was what Anastasia was seeing at this moment.

"You want to get away from me?" He asked angrily, wrongly comprehending the meaning behind Anastasia's words, but she was too angry to even bother to correct him.

When she was about to reply, her mother came back, and both of them put on an act for her simultaneously which made Carla believe that they've got it bad for one another.

Till this day, Anastasia was still pissed about his abrupt visit and what she would call, an interruption. He claimed to be on a business trip, and she had no doubt it was true, but she was also certain that he only found something to do in Savannah because she was there, and he couldn't wait that long for her answer. She admitted that it was why she changed her mind about singing the contract.

Carla thought they made a loving couple as she was a hopeless romantic, so she had urged her daughter to go up to him and stay the night with him. Anastasia did, but not for the reason Carla had in mind, she went up to confirm that she was right about her speculation, that he wanted TPE with her.

The next morning, she left on the first flight back to Seattle, leaving the contract with a note in the envelope, dropping at the front desk and made sure Christian would get it.

Dear Mr Grey,

I have decided not to sign your contract, against my initial wish, solely because I do not agree to your new proposal from last night. In addition to that, I want to express my dislike toward your unexpected visit. I have only ever wanted a Dom/Sub relationship in the playroom and not outside.

As a result, I would like to end our current arrangement. We can further discuss this through emails.

Best regards,

Anastasia Steele

That was only the beginning of the story that led to the dialogue in front. The only question was, who was Lucas?

Christian was stunned by the rejection that he was not prepared for. Not only that, but what he wouldn't admit at the moment was how he had grown to become more attached to this woman than he had ever thought he would to another human being. The meeting on his brother's wedding was one thing, but he had a submissive at that time. Then there was the interview where he had so blatantly asked about her sex life. Now in Georgia where he had so boldly showed up intruding her time with her mother. He didn't know what brought everything on, but he was sure he felt devastation when he read her rejection letter.

…

Anastasia never got to explain to Carla about her relationship with Christian after the visit, but Christian took the first step and confessed to his family about his practice and his early history with the lifestyle. However, Christian being Christian, he was a selfish man, he did everything for a reason and that was, he wanted something in return.

So, when he came clean to his family, and Kate, who was now a part of his family. She cussed him for wanting to ruin Anastasia, claiming she was a virgin. When Christian laughed, he unintentionally let the cat out of the bag. Though, that wasn't Christian's concern, because he told everyone about his lifestyle, and in return, he was expecting them to get Anastasia for him.

"Steele." Anastasia answered her phone one night when she was binge watching the second season of Stranger Things with a tub of ice cream in her hands. She was supposed to be going to the club to check out a new Dom, but she changed her plans last minute, the reason being too lazy to move.

"You didn't fucking tell me you're into kinky sex. There I thought you're so innocent." Kate shrieked into the phone. If Anastasia wasn't feeling so lazy that night, she would've jumped up and demand to know about the source, but she wasn't feeling like digging.

"It never came up." She shrugged, only wanting to get back to her TV show, she couldn't care less about how her secret was out of the bag. "Besides, how am I suppose to tell you that I'm into BDSM?"

"You certainly mastered the innocent girl look." Kate laughed, but Anastasia wasn't in the mood to join her.

"What do you want, apart from sticking your nose into my sex life?"

"Ouch, Ana."

"Seriously, you're interrupting."

"Don't tell me you're fucking someone right now." Kate gasped in horror.

"God, no. I won't be picking up on the second ring if I'm in the club." Anastasia decided to just let everything out, it was easier to live without a secret anyways.

"You go to a club? Is that what your relationship is with Megabucks?"

"I didn't sign his contract, alright?" Anastasia rolled her eyes. She had no idea she would be acting so chill when her best friend discovered her secret lifestyle, she had definitely imagined what might her reaction be when she discovered it some day by accident.

"He offered you his contract? He must be hot in the playroom." Kate commented.

"TMI, bitch." Anastasia face-palmed. "You know shitless about the lifestyle, so do some research before you come to talk to me about it. Or, on second thought, don't. I'm sure Elliot isn't into kinky sex."

"I don't know, he looks interested when Christian talked about it today."

"He told everyone about it? Private my ass." Anastasia scoffed, thinking to the conversation they had in his office when she asked him to talk about himself and tell her something about him. Other than the fact that he was filthy rich and liked to participate in expensive hobbies, practice control in every aspect of life, he was also very private; they were the things that he told her, but it was nothing like the guy she was hearing from Kate, the description simply didn't fit.

"It's only his family, no one else knew. Also, what exactly did you two discuss during that interview?" Kate asked, it was just like the question that Carla asked 'what really happened between you and Christian?', but Anastasia wasn't going to answer to either of them because her situation wasn't that easy.

"Nothing you need to know." Anastasia muttered.

"Come on, A." Kate was trying to play the 'nickname card', but it wasn't working at the moment, apparently.

"Don't you have an unborn child to look after? Stop thinking about kinks until you can actually participate in them." Anastasia concluded as she clicked the end call button, no longer interested in discussing the topic with her best friend.

…

Anastasia never bought any of the stuff that Kate was feeding her, she had a feeling that she got on board the ship that Christian started to sail in order to get her back, because she had no desire to go back to him after knowing what he wanted. Especially after getting to know him, she felt less about him and believed that a person like him would never be attached to anyone apart from his own playroom; but, that also wasn't on an emotional base.

Christian, on the other hand, had believed that Anastasia wouldn't be coming back to him after he had spilled out her secret. He knew she fit him well, he knew she would be everything he'd ever dreamt of, but he didn't know her; hence, he didn't know the reason why she would end their arrangement. Christian thought he figured everything out, but Anastasia was the living proof to him that he was utterly clueless about the people that he cared about.

She wanted a relationship outside of the playroom with her Dominant, but that didn't mean she wanted hearts and flowers, she simply wanted more; she just wanted a boyfriend who she could lean on, share her sorrows with and offer a shoulder to cry on when she was feeling down. He didn't know he wanted all of what she had wanted, he never did figure out, nor did he ever understood why was he reacting the way he was when she ditched him.

All he wanted for the moment was to talk to her, but she wasn't even giving him that, let alone the time of the day.

"You look so fucking beautiful, Steele, I wish I have your body." Kate squealed like a middle school girl, charging at Anastasia as she stepped out of her car.

Anastasia was in an ankle-length dress in plain drab, the dullness only brought out her sparkling baby blue eyes even more, sucking in every other orbs around her when looking at her. Kate, on the other hand, had worn her lose jean because she claimed to have fattened after giving birth and she didn't want people to see her thick legs, even though it was nothing like what she described.

"So do you, bae." Anastasia smiled at her, stepping into her embrace and hugging her back while locking the car with the other hand.

"Looking spectacular, Ana." Elliot came out, kissing Anastasia on the cheek loudly just to emphasize his point. Kate giggled when Anastasia rolled her eyes at his pretentiousness. Elliot always liked to put on a show before his wife when it comes to her only girlfriend, he just couldn't care less about the other female friends that Kate had.

"Fancy seeing you again, El." Anastasia murmured back, giving a 'kill me' look to Kate but only resulted a giggle from her best friend.

"Love that sound, babe." Elliot swung an arm over Kate's shoulder before following Anastasia inside.

"Lucas!" Anastasia called the moment she stepped into the room full of children, completely disregarding the looks from the gray-eyed man. She knew if she allowed the information to sink in and register the presence of that man, her behavior would be deeply affected. The instant she thought of the man staring at her from the corner, her pulse picked up and her breathing quickened, she felt her face heating up but she knew she wouldn't show. She was flushed, and that was the moment when she was thankful for her 'thick-skinned' face, so it wouldn't be obvious to others when she was blushing.

"Hey, Annie." The boy in the wheelchair waved weakly at her. He looked no older than five, yet the lovely, sweet boy that he was got disowned by his parents the minute he was born, due to his disease. He was diagnosed with leukemia in the report after his birth and his parents gave him up the minute the news hit them. "You look pretty." He complimented, always the one to say something nice.

"And, you, my darling boy, look really handsome tonight."

"Are you going to sing to everyone?" He asked, sounding very excited.

As the ambassador of the charity organization, Anastasia had been visiting this orphanage ever since she started high school. She had been to many different orphanages, but she fell in love with this one because of this kid. He looked pale and weary, skinny and fatigue was his standard look, but that didn't stop Anastasia from giving him the special treatment. For him, she picked up her hobby from when she was small and started to play the guitar. It used to be something she was afraid of doing, and she was never confident in playing in front of the others, but she would do it for him. The longer she strummed the strings, the more times Lucas demanded her to sing. It wasn't until one day, when he started to hum along the tune, that was when Anastasia finally found the courage to open her mouth, and let the lyrics flow out.

"Are you going to be okay with it?" She nodded answering his question and then asked her own.

"Why not? You sing very well and I'm sure they'll love it." He replied, her heart swelled just hearing those words.

"I brought you something today, Lucas." She said, suddenly remembering the gift that she had brought with her when she heard about the event.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"It's a gift."

"Why?"

"It's children's day, and all the kids deserve to have a present."

"But you're only giving it to me." He frowned, looking confused.

"Yes, because I know you like to share, and you have the biggest heart, Lucas, that's why I brought you this." She said, producing a guitar from the bag she was carrying, it was a guitar, but older than the one she'd always bring when she visited.

"It's a guitar." He observed.

"Yep, little man." She agreed, "but, it's not just any guitar." She added, "it's my very first one, and my favorite."

"It's the one that got you to start playing?" Lucas recalled the stories that Anastasia had told him about her childhood and her adventures through life, he had been the patient listener that Anastasia wished Kate was, but she was glad to have found him. Anastasia nodded, her eyes glinting with happiness when he remembered everything she told him. "It's the one from your crush on Valentine's Day?" Lucas grinned up at her cheekily when that question left his small lips.

"Yes, it's from him." She laughed whole-heartedly, remembering adding this small juicy detail to the story when she told him that day. It was the first time she mentioned this little secret to him, the first time she had openly admitted to anyone that she had played the guitar before and she actually regretted quitting it.

"Why did you keep it? You told me you don't like him anymore." Lucas asked naively, but at the same time, it was adorable and cute.

"I said I don't like him in the girlfriend/boyfriend way, Lucas." She explained, just like she'd done it previously, though she doubted the small kid would understand, but she wanted him to know as much as he could about the world during his limited stay in it, and she wanted him to leave it feeling contented; that was why she never said 'you'll know it when you're older' because she knew he wouldn't get a chance. "I kept it because it meant something to me," she chose to explain it in a different way this time, "he encouraged me to start playing because I've always wanted to, and he taught me how to play it when I first started. That guitar reminds me of the time that I had with him." She would always explain everything to him patiently and answer every question he had.

"What are you going to sing tonight?" Lucas asked, he sounded weak as usual, but his eyes were still shining with enthusiasm, as always, even though he looked tired.

"I'm going to borrow your guitar and sing a song, it's for you but I'm going to let everyone hear them tonight, and I hope you can do the same with this gift." Anastasia explained, holding up the guitar and placed it in his lap.

"Spread the tune to share the feel." He gave her an innocent toothy grin, it was what she would always tell him when she played for him. He took it as something that would make everyone around him happy, but Anastasia thought about it only because she wanted him to be remembered. It was because of that reason, that she started to play and had taught him the basics so he could play for the others while she was there. She wanted him to be remembered, because she loved him like her own little brother, and she knew her time with him was limited. She saw the good in him and she wanted everyone else to see it.

"Exactly, little guy." She smiled proudly, ruffling his hair affectionately.

All the exchange hadn't escape the eyes of one man, whose heart had been aching with the sight in front of him. He wanted to be the one who could encourage her to do the things she wanted, and he wanted to be the man who could create memories with her that she would forever remember, just like that guitar which was the symbol of her childhood crush. Christian wanted more, and he knew he did the right thing to end the contract with Leila, and he knew he made the right decision when he turned down Leila when she asked for more, because at that moment, he saw what he wanted, and he knew it was all he trying to find in his life.

"Are you going to sing now?" Lucas asked, distracting Anastasia from the gaze that was intensifying from the corner where the grey-eyed man in suit stood.

"Yes, and I want you to stay beside me when I do, because remember, between us, this song is for you." She gave him a wink that widened his smile on his face.

Moving behind his wheelchair, she started to push him to the place where there was a stage, and there were magicians and entertainers setting up small stations for children to play with and look at.

When she moved passed him, she could feel the heat radiating off him and even without touching, she could feel the electric current through her veins and they were connecting with him, drawing her to him like two magnets. Closing her eyes for a brief moment to settle her heart beat. Then she told Lucas to stay put, because she was going to find Kate. She only felt relieved when saw Lucas watching a magic trick with a bunch of other kids that he usually socialized with, and with that, she walked away.

"So, you asked me here to be a present for your son?" Anastasia jumped right to the subject once Kate excused herself from talking to her in-laws. "I know it's children's day and I think you know that I'm only here for Lucas, so if it's not a setup for Christian to get close to me, then I'm at lost of your intentions, Kate."

"Look, Ana, it's not my idea to have him here…" Kate started to explain to the best of her ability, she was only doing her part in the plan.

"It's mine." Another voice cut Kate off. Diverting her sight from her girlfriend, she saw Grace approaching them. She looked beautiful as always, and with the glass in her hand, she looked just like the social butterfly that she had always identified herself as. For the first time, she didn't look like her confident self, instead, she looked baffled and somewhat sheepish. "I'm sorry, Ana." She came forward, standing next to Kate, covering for her. "I came up with the idea of this joint event between Coping Together and Stronger than Steel, because I want you to give Christian a chance to explain himself."

"So this is a setup." Anastasia sighed frustratedly, she hated it when people meddled and stuck their nose in her business as if they knew better.

"I asked you to be here for my son." Grace continued to explain. "I just wanted to put him out of his misery. He wants to see you, Ana. You have no idea just how lost he has been."

"Does he even know why I ended with him?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Okay, then I guess I owe him an explanation." Anastasia sighed, and a part of her knew she was playing right into their hands, but she couldn't help but wonder what was really going on in his mind.

"The performance is starting." A waiter came by to inform them before disappearing into the crowd to inform the others.

"Are you the first to sing?" Kate asked, forgetting about the accusation from Anastasia completely.

"I don't know, I don't mind." Anastasia shrugged, she was already thinking about finding her way back to Lucas, but when she saw that he was situated in a place where he looked rather comfortable and enjoying himself, she thought better than to intrude so she stayed put.

…

[Stand By Me — Skylar Grey]

When it was Anastasia's turn to perform, people were now coming down from the high as all the previous performances were reflective of popular culture. Anastasia had come prepared with the best song as the grand finale. It was slow, but despite the slow tune, it wasn't a sad song.

Standing in front of the microphone, she had the ancient guitar strapped on her and Lucas sitting next to her, he was holding a microphone himself because she knew he would be humming along.

She started to strum it string by string, the guitar, despite its age, was still producing clear and melodious notes. The crowd fell silence the instant her voice echoed through the spacious venue. No one had ever heard her sing, only Lucas, and everyone who knew her prior to the event gasped at the sound of her perfect pitched voice; the ones who didn't know her would now have her voice imprinted in their mind. She casted her eyes to the little boy next to her who was now starting to hum along, seemingly to have known the tune beforehand.

Anastasia smiled at him and he returned the smile, only with an enlarged version. She looked at him in the eyes and sang out the line 'so darlin', darlin', stand by me', because it was for him.

The song wasn't written by her, and it wasn't the one she intended to sing that night, but when she thought back to the most recent conversation she had had with Lucas's doctor, she knew it would be hard for him to make it to the summer, so she wanted to sing this to remember him. It was a song to sooth her than to calm him and say her goodbye to him.

She was trying very hard to suppress the feeling that she had tonight, but in the end, he still detected it like a dog sniffing out its toy. She knew he had noticed the change in her and she knew they were both leaving out the subject in a vain attempt to make the moment last longer.

As the song finished, she let a single tear roll down her face as she turned her face to give him a teary smile. She wanted to tell him that they were happy tears, but she'd have to convince herself of that before she was able to convince him of it. The song gave her courage and she hoped it would empower him at the same time.

The party ended on a happy note and in an upbeat atmosphere, but Anastasia wasn't feeling any of it, because she could feel him slipping away. Oh, at that moment, how she wished he was just falling asleep and not fading away from this world.

She knew she was the last to leave the orphanage, she had stayed as long as she could next to his bed, looking as he slipped into peace. Anastasia could only pray that she would be seeing him tomorrow, but something in her told her that she would be seeing him in her dreams.

Anastasia was expecting to embrace the loneliness that she was feeling all of a sudden when she kissed his forehead goodnight and stepped out of the house; she was willing herself to stop her tear from coming out, sucking in a deep breath, she wanted the exhale of air to take away the pain she was feeling. When she finally felt composed, she started to walk toward her car. She felt lighter, physically, as she was no longer carrying a guitar on her back, it reminded her more of the loss of her companion that was foregrounded at that very moment.

Fishing out her keys, she was about to press down the button to unlock the car, but her nostrils were filled with a familiar scent, a cologne. It made her look up. The sight of the man made all of the walls that she built up to keep her emotions at bay crumbled…

She lunged at the man leaning against the car and hugged him as if he would leave her like Lucas did.

"Christian."

…

Christian held her in his arms and let her sob in his chest. That night, not only did he become her boyfriend outside of the playroom, but he had also become the emotional punch bag of hers. He offered a shoulder for her to cry on, he soothed her in the time of needs, and held her tight but gave her space to let her overcome her grief.

Throughout her friendship with Lucas, she had been avoiding questions regarding his health and his life expectancy, but he somehow knew that he was going to die sooner or later and he had hinted to her that he was prepared to face death, as long as it was peaceful and harmless. Medicines were still prescribed even till the day he died, but Anastasia had constantly wished to have more money, so she could find him a better treatment than the crappy ones the orphanage could offer. She knew that the organization was on a tight budget and they couldn't spare more for one kid who wasn't special to anyone but Anastasia. She had begged her father to let her get access to her trust fund so she could help Lucas, but he wouldn't allow it. When she met Christian, she had thought about signing his contract so he could afford his medical treatment and be the eighty-three percent who had the chance to survive. It had always pained her that all she could do was to sit aside and watch him die.

That very night, he came into her dream and sung the song to her. He didn't say goodbye to her, because he would forever by her side and in her heart.

"Just as long as you stand, stand by me."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	13. Author 12

**Days of Fifty Challenge 2**

12 of 13

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The Fifty Shades of Grey Characters used in this story belong to EL James.**

* * *

 **A Sober Heart**

 **by**

 **ruby34**

"You can do this Ana! It has been three years. A lot has changed." I can't believe I am here. I am trying to give myself a pep talk but I am terrified. I don't know why I would even entertain this crazy idea. I should have said no. I should have refused the ticket, the invitation, all of it. Everything in me screams to run away but I can't. He has lost his light. Those eyes that could pull you in from anywhere in the room are dull and depressed. He seems like a completely different person.

I can't believe I am actually in Seattle. I never thought I would come back. I withstood the Kavanagh pout, no matter what she said I refused to return. Even dad, who hates to travel, has came to California to see me. Yet here I am pacing back and forth down the length of the Pegasus Coffee Bar in downtown Seattle.

I look ridiculous, it is 4pm and I am wearing a this Pamella Roland sequin embroidered-fringe Illusion silk gown. The shimmering sequins accentuate this gown's sensual glamour. It has a sheer aesthetic, these striking embellishments offer an alluring contrast of amethyst and gold. It is absolutely enchanting. The Stuart Weitzman nudist goosebump suede sandals with a four and a half inch heels make my legs look like they go on forever. When I tried the gown on in LA I felt incredibly sexy and gorgeous at the same time. Now I feel ridiculous not just because how I am dressed in a coffee bar but also because of the lunacy of this venture. Why would I do this? It seems like a crazy cliche. At this point I don't know if I am trying to talk myself in or out of this escapade.

At least nobody else is here to see me pace except two high school kids who work here. They have already tried to hit on me. At least I got a laugh. Do they really think their stupid lines would work. The first one said. " I might as well call you Google because you are everything I am searching for." I tried to let him down easily but then is friend walks over and says. "We're like cocoa and marshmallows; were hot and we want to be on top of you." After that I couldn't stop laughing. For a few minutes I forgot about the madness of the last two weeks. If I am honest with myself, the last few years.

Three years ago I was an assistant editor. After Jack attacked me I couldn't step into the building without a flashback. As much as I loved publishing it just wasn't for me I lost the passion after the incident. I had no idea that it would be the start of the end for my relationship with Christian.

I could never imagine what would happen. Afterwards my life seemed to spiral. I was devastated but I refused to give up. I needed a change and I had always wanted to visit California so I made the jump.  
When I moved to Los Angeles I decided I needed something new. I got licensed as a real estate agent and quickly started to sell some of the hottest properties. With some really good luck I ended up as the Realtor to the stars. In no time I had A listers as clients and friends. I went from shy and mousey to confident and trendy. I said goodbye to my discount store wardrobe and now I have a walk-in closet filled with clothes from the top designers. Being friends with the stylists to the stars definitely helps out. I now look the part but that old mousey Ana still lurks around the corner trying to regain control.

My life has done a 180 but I have never been able to forget him. Even now I dream of those eyes. They have always had an effect on me. Once when I was with William and the lights in the room made his deep blue eyes look grey. I almost called out Christian's name as I climaxed. That was the end of that relationship. From then on I would only see Christian's face on Wills body. You would think that I could flip a switch and turn off my feelings after three years but no such luck. Even in the throws of passion my mind drifts to him. Okay maybe it isn't my mind but a lower part of my anatomy. It probably doesn't help that he is my go to thought when I am playing with my battery operated boyfriend. Either way the desire for Christian Grey doesn't have an off button.

No matter what my traitorous vag wants I never thought I would actually see him again. At least not intentionally. I have done everything in my power to avoid it. I change the station if news about the youngest self made billionaire comes on the television. I avoid People's most beautiful because he always makes that list. I refuse to watch TMZ or any of the other shows full of the paps pictures. It doesn't make a difference, the vision of those sexy abs, taut muscles and that beautiful form is burned into my brain. What his hands, mouth and body was able to do me was once in a lifetime. My body comes alive by the memory of Christian's body over me, under me and in every imaginable position. I shouldn't have these thoughts, especially in the middle of a coffee shop but the situation I find myself in is making it impossible to stop thinking about Christian.

Two weeks ago I was fine quietly burying my feelings for Christian while living in denial. Then I had an appointment with a new client. Nothing about it seemed out of the ordinary. It was supposed to be my initial meeting to go over what they were looking for in a property, budget and location. When she walked in I was dumbstruck. The last time I had seen her she was calling me an opportunistic gold digger. I was tempted to kick her out of my office and never see her again but morbid curiosity got the better of me, I wanted to know what this could be about. I never imagined what she would say next. I was completely speechless.

***flashback***

"Hello Anastasia, please give me a moment before you throw me out." I guess I wasn't hiding my disdain for her as well as I thought.

"What is it that you want?" I questioned just barely containing my contempt.

"First I would like to apologize for how I behaved the last time we were together. I was only trying to protect my son. I was given false information that I foolishly believed. I apologize for my meddling. I wish to rectify the situation. If you could please give me a moment to explain I would be forever grateful?" As I try to process what she has said she takes my silence as an acquiescence and she continues. "I don't know if Christian told you but he and Jack were in the same foster home. A lot happened that brought Jack back into our lives but sadly it wasn't enough. He was a very angry young man. Maybe if we had adopted him at the same time as Christian things would have been different; We will never know. I will forever regret not believing you. Not only did it lead to the destruction of yours and Christian's relationship but it lead to Mia being hurt."

I don't know if I want to know what happened to Mia but I can guess if it involves Jack. He was pure evil. Just the thought of him gives me chills.

"About six months after the incident with you, Jack attacked Mia. They had gone out for dinner under the guise of friendship. Halfway through the meal Mia started to feel sick. She had only drank half of her glass of wine. Jack had slipped something into her drink. He acted as though it was food poisoning and offered to drive her home. Unfortunately Mia was unable to fight off Jacks attack like you had. Before Jack was able to get Mia to his apartment she had an allergic reaction to the drug. Mia started to vomit all over her car. That was her saving grace, apparently Jack doesn't do well with vomit so he left the vehicle on the side of the road. Fortunately a passing vehicle called for assistance. It took a few days until Mia was able to communicate what happened. Immediately I realized how wrong I was, how I misjudged you. If I had believed you maybe Mia would have been spared. Worst of all I caused Christian and yourself so much unneeded pain. His life has not been the same.

Christian was overseas at the time of the attack. As soon as he returned I went to him and apologized and tried to get him to call you. I even offered to fly down and apologize in person. If I had known how things were going to progress I would have came down and begged you to return to Seattle. Christian being the stubborn man that he is eventually flew down but it was several months later. When he came to talk to you he saw you had moved on and he turned around without seeing you."

"What are you talking about? That never happened." That isn't possible. She must be lying.

"It was three years ago. From what I understand you were in the arms of an actor. Christian saw you enter your office. He waited two hours but when you left it was with the actor and he was giving you a passionate kiss."

"Oh no!" I gasp and cover my mouth with my hand. I know exactly when that was. I had a short but passionate fling with a model turned actor. He was absolutely beautiful but it was a fling and  
nothing else. He was only in town for four weeks and we never spoke again. My friend had convinced me that I needed to get out and finally have some fun. I never thought my short liaison with Jamie Dornan would come back to bite me in the ass.

"I am guessing by your reaction that you recall your tryst?"

"I.. it wasn't what he thought." I am on the brink of tears. This can't be.

"Anastasia, please breathe. You weren't together. I understand as did Christian." She is speaking in a calming way that I have never heard from her. Why couldn't she be like this when Christian and I were together?

"Did? What does that mean?" I don't know if I want to know the answer to this.

"Well, it is complicated. Originally Christian became angry with everyone. He blamed everyone around him but most of all he blamed himself. With time he calmed down but he never stopped loving you."

I don't know what to think. For years I wanted nothing more than to hear Christian still loved me and that he we still had a chance. Having Grace Grey's approval was never something I thought could happen. I feel like I am listening to a soap opera with all of the dramatic highs and lows.

"That still doesn't tell me why you are here."

"Eventually Christian realized that he should have spoken to you before he left California. He told Elliot that he was going to fly down and speak to you."

"That never happened." I point out while trying to control the tears that are still trying to make an appearance.

"No, unfortunately it did not. Christian was on the way to the airport when he was in a car accident. The woman that rear ended him could be your sister. At least when it comes to looks. Her personality is completely different. She is just evil. It is like she has put a spell on Christian and he can't break free." Grace sounds sincere but I have learned that she will turn on people on a dime.

"Are you sure you just don't like her? You didn't exactly open your arms to me either."

"Anastasia please. I am truly sorry for how I treated you. I wish I could go back in time and change how I behaved. Look at these pictures. The light has gone out of Christian's eyes. Did you ever see the movie the Little Mermaid?"

I nod not trusting my voice or where this conversation may be leading.

"The handsome prince is trapped under the sea witches spell. He is no longer himself and can't see what is right in front of him. In this situation you are Ariel and Christian is about to make the biggest mistake of his life. He needs your help." Her pleading is earnest but I am so confused what it has to do with me.

"What exactly are you asking?"

"I want you to come home to Seattle, as a present to Christian."

"You are asking me to be a present for your son? I'm not a prostitute." I should have known she could never change. I stand from behind my desk and start to pace back and forth across my office. How could I be so stupid. I need to get her out of my office before I say something that I will regret. I walk over to the phone so my assistant can summon security.

"Anastasia you misunderstand. I know you are not a prostitute. You have a very successful career. I never meant to imply such a thing. Maybe I should have chosen my words more carefully. Christian is supposed to get married in two weeks. I am asking that you attend the wedding so that you can convince him to not get married."

Is this really happening. I am not the kind of women that should rudely interrupt someone's nuptials. I can't even imagine how I would do that.

"Why?" The only word I am able to voice. Suddenly my mouth is incredibly dry.

"He loves you. Leila is a cheap knock off of you. He shouldn't be marrying her. We all know that you are who he really wants."

"Why don't you or the rest of the Greys speak to him? Why would it make a difference if I was the one to stop the wedding?"

"We have each tried individually as well as a group. Over the last two years she has manipulated Christian in every aspect of his life. Leila's mother, Elena, is pure evil. I don't know how but they have made it so Christian can't see what is right in front of his eyes. She is slowly siphoning money out of GEH. No matter what others can prove he seems to be stuck under her spell. Please Anastasia! If you can tell me you have no feelings for Christian I will walk out of here and never bring it up again. But if you feel even the smallest amount of love please help me. I promise to stay out of your relationship."

As I analyze what she is saying I can't hide my feelings. Three years have passed and my love for Christian has never waned. " What if he is just truly in love with this Leila? Maybe he has finally grown a backbone when it comes to your meddling. I would never want to be the person to break up a loving relationship."

"Until recently I believed that Christian was simply being blinded by love. On Saturday Elliot held a bachelor party for Christian while Leila had her bachelorette party. Mia was in the restroom of the club unbeknown to Leila and Elena. After listening to the two of them speak Mia decided to record the conversation."

Grace pulls out a IPAD and a recording starts to play. It is a little muffled and the loud bass from the music can be heard but the words come through loud and clear.

Woman 1: Mom, I told you I have it all under control. His dad tried to press the issue of a prenup when we were over for his birthday. Christian said he would not hear it. His words were, Whats mine is yours and I want to share my life with you. Before the ink dries we will have control of his assets and nothing can be done to stop it. I just need to play off his memories of that idiot Anastasia. He can't say no to her.

Woman 2: He still believes that you know nothing about his ex?

Woman 1: Yes! Also that our meeting was an accident.

Woman 2: For a billionaire he is an idiot.

(Horrendous cackling from both woman.)

Woman 1: If I have my way his family will be gone. They have been trying to convince him that I am not the woman for him. I just pretend to not notice the long talks they have. I am not falling for that trap.

Woman 2: Bide your time. Play the dutiful wife, pop out a kid or two and then you get a divorce and the lovesick fool loses half of everything.

Woman 1: That is easy for you to say. You don't have to sleep with him. If I have to fake another orgasm I am going to win an academy award.

Women 2: Jose isn't doing it for you anymore?

Women 1: Jose is great. He can get me worked up in minutes. I just hate having to sneak around. That bitch Gail is always around. Christian still believes that Jose is gay so he is fine when we want to have a movie night together at Jose's. Ryan walks me to the door and Jose pretends to hit on him. It is incredibly easy to fool those men. Too many of their brains are in their muscles.

Women 2: Just be careful. Those Greys are out for you.

Women 1: The only one that would be able to convince Christian otherwise would be Saint Anastasia and she hasn't shown her face in Seattle in years.

Women 2: Let's get you back to your bachelorette party. I have the hottest strippers waiting for you and they will be joining us when we get back to my place. They are up for anything.

"That was Leila and her mother?" I feel sick. How can they treat Christian like this?

"Yes dear that was the wicked witch as Elliot call her and her hideous mother. This second recording is from Christian's bachelor party. It was after the rest of the guests had left. Only Carrick, Elliot and Jason were present."

I don't know if I can take this. Instead of a recording a video appears on the IPAD. Christian is passed out on his sofa at Escala. At least it looks like Escala but it is painted a hideous cotton candy pink. The video starts and it is obvious that everyone is drunk. Christian by far the worst off. It appears as though they have a bowl of hot water on the coffee table that they have just placed his left hand in. On his right hand is a large dollop if shaving cream.

Elliot: We need a feather. Someone find a feather.

Carrick: Where am I supposed to get a feather? It isn't like Christian or the witch own a Chicken coop in the penthouse.

Elliot: Jason do you know where the witch keeps her broom? We could pull a feather from that.

(Boisterous laughter)

Jason: I'm pretty sure that broom is too far up her ass. Plus brooms don't use feathers, do they?

Carrick: Doesn't she have one of those gaudy feather boas that she wore to the Children's Hospital gala last month?

Jason: I'll grab it. ( Jason runs toward Christian's bedroom, very wobbly. He runs into the wall causing a laughter from the two drunk men in the video as well as from Grace and myself.) I got it! I got it!

As Elliot tickles Christian's beautiful face with the feather he starts to speak in his sleepy drunk state.

Christian: I miss her.

Carrick: How can he miss her? He should be celebrating a night of freedom from that monster.

Jason: Don't look at me. You couldn't pay me enough to like her.

Christian: She doesn't want me. Why doesn't she want me?

Elliot: Who is he talking about?

Christian: Ana baby...I love you. Please come back.

Carrick: Elliot take his hand out of the bowl. Jason clean off that shaving cream. We need to record this.

Christian: She has found someone new. Her CPO keeps sending pictures of her with celebrities.

"I have a CPO still?" I question thrown by this news.

"Keep watching." Is all Grace will say.

Elliot: Ana still has a CPO?

Jason: Technically it isn't Close Protection it is an undercover agent. Ms. Steele doesn't know about it and it is more to mollify Christian. He is afraid because she is in California by herself. Unless she is in harm's way she is instructed to stay as far away as possible.

Christian: Ana I love you baby. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I should never had let them break us up.

The video ends and once again I am speechless. My Christian.

"So what do you say?" Grace questions with a look that makes it seem like I am the only hope.

"I don't know. What if he is just drunk and this isn't how he truly feels?" My fear is that he will reject me again. I don't think I could handle that on top of making a fool of myself in front of a crowd of people.

"They say a drunk mind speaks a sober heart for a reason." Grace points out. I know this from personal experience. The only times that I speak about my latent feelings for Christian is when Patron has dragged it out of me.

"Here is an invitation. I have had Jason add you as my plus one. Nobody but Carrick, Mia and Elliot know that I came to see you or that I am trying to convince you to attend. I have also purchased a first class ticket. If you decide to come I would love to hear from you, I have included my card. I am sorry for the mistakes that I made. Please don't hold them against Christian. He loves you and I can tell you still love him very much. Goodbye Anastasia."

Grace slipped a sealed envelope onto the table and made a hasty retreat. It took 48 hours until I had the nerve to open the envelope. I threw up as soon as I saw where the wedding was taking place.

I called Grace and she explained that when Leila found out that the Heathman was a special place for Christian and myself she made every excuse that it should be the location of the wedding.

Christian and I had ran from Susannah after she broke into the penthouse. It was the first place we told each other that we loved each other. Leila was trying to erase all the memories that Christian and I had.

It was what finally convinced me to go back to Seattle. I spent the week finalizing everything at my office. After a trip to the salon and a mini shopping spree and I packed my bag and made my way to Seattle.

Now I am stuck. I know what I need to do. The problem is convincing my feet to move. The Heathman is around the corner. The wedding is scheduled to start in thirty minutes. I don't want Leila or her family to see me but I also don't want to take the chance that I miss my chance.

I look around the coffee shop and find my mark. I calmly walk over and sit at the single round table by the window. How I missed him the past three years is beyond me.

"Hi Sawyer!"

"Hi Ana. It is good to see you."

"Drop the act. I know you are my CPO again. I am guessing Taylor moved you from undercover to close protection if I returned to Seattle. How did you like California? Your tan is amazing." I can't help the smile that breaks out upon my face.

After a few minutes of catching up and meeting Prescott the second half of my protection team. I fill them in on what I need and we are on our way.

Forty five minutes later I am safely concealed from view. The beautiful ballroom at the Heathman has been transformed into a fluorescent pink and purple nightmare. The bridesmaids are wearing dresses, and I use that term very loosely, that look as though they would fit the flower girl. If one of them bends over you could see her tonsils. The Greys all have sullen expressions and they are dressed in tuxedos. However the tuxedos look like they belong in the seventies. I am waiting for John Travolta to dance down the aisle to 'Staying Alive'. This is the tackiest wedding I have ever seen.

The doors at the back of the ballroom open and a women who I assume is Leila and her mother make their entrance. Leila is in a dress that leaves very little to the imagination. I didn't know wedding dresses were made with so many cutouts and with such a deep V in the front. She must be wearing an entire roll of double sided tape to keep that dress from falling off.

I glance towards Christian and he looks as though he has given up. Grace was right when she said he had no joy in his eyes. Even his color is off. It appears as though he is standing in front of the firing squad. Hopefully he appreciates my pardon.

Leila is halfway down the aisle when the music changes. Within seconds a voice comes over the sound system.

"Mom, I told you I have it all under control. His dad tried to press the issue of a prenup when we were over for his birthday. Christian said he would not hear it. His words were, Whats mine is yours and I want to share my life with you. Before the ink dries we will have control of his assets and nothing can be done to stop it. I just need to play off his memories of that idiot Anastasia. He can't say no to her."

With the mention of my name Christian stands at attention. He is looking around the room and when he doesn't find what he is looking for he sets his attention on Leila. He slowly walks toward her at a maniacal pace.

"He still believes that you know nothing about his ex? Yes! Also that our meeting was an accident. For a billionaire he is an idiot."

For an instant Christian's eyes move toward his would be mother-in-law. His eyes look murderous.

"If I have my way his family will be gone. They have been trying to convince him that I am not the woman for him. I just pretend to not notice the long talks they have. I am not falling for that trap."

"Bide your time. Play the dutiful wife, pop out a kid or two and then you get a divorce and the lovesick fool loses half of everything."

"That is easy for you to say. You don't have to sleep with him. If I have to fake another orgasm I am going to win an academy award."

"Jose isn't doing it for you anymore?"

With the mention of his name Jose tries to make a run towards an emergency exit. Too bad Reynolds is strategically positioned behind him. As the recording continues it is obvious who is on Leila's side and who is on Christian's.

"Jose is great. He can get me worked up in minutes. I just hate having to sneak around. That bitch Gail is always around. Christian still believes that Jose is gay so he is fine when we want to have a movie night together at Jose's. Ryan walks me to the door and Jose pretends to hit on him. It is incredibly easy to fool those men. Too many of their brains are in their muscles."

Each of the security guys around the room stand at attention and look prepared to fight.

"Just be careful. Those Greys are out for you."

"The only one that would be able to convince Christian otherwise would be Saint Anastasia and she hasn't shown her face in Seattle in years."

"Let's get you back to your bachelorette party. I have the hottest strippers waiting for you and they will be joining us when we get back to my place. They are up for anything."

Christian finally makes it to Leila with the rest of the Grey's close behind. The ballroom is silent. Nobody is making a peep. Two hundred sets of eyes move from Christian to Leila and back again.

"Christian, baby, that wasn't me. I don't know who did that but I would never cheat on you." Leila pleads.

"We are done." Christian announces with a finality.

"Even if you get rid of me that cunt isn't going to come back to you. Even that slut knows that you aren't worth it." Leila screeches

"Don't ever talk about Anastasia again! She has more class in her toe nail than your entire family has across the generations. "

With everyone watching Christian and Leila I easily move out of my hiding place and move to the end of the aisle. Just breathe Ana. You got this.

"Christian!" As one fluid movement two hundred people turn towards me. The hatred that is radiating off of Leila is palpable.

"This is all your fault." Leila screams and charges towards me.

Christian screaming "Anastasia!" Is the last thing I hear.

 *****Should I continue? *****

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	14. Author 13

**Days of Fifty Challenge 2**

 **Final Story**

* * *

Disclaimer The Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy Characters used in the this story belong to EL James.

* * *

 **Mr. Grey's Sick Days**

 **by**

 **rapunzelclayre**

I'm startled awake by the sound of dishes breaking in the kitchen. Taylor made sure I ate and had medicine to keep the symptoms at bay. I still feel like I've been tossed in the spin cycle of a washing machine but the sneezing and coughing has gotten better.

He had to leave me here at Escala to pick up Sophie from school and go spend time with her. I am left with whoever Ana has gotten to come stay with me while I am recovering from the flu. She is at our house on the Sound with 5 month old Teddy in hopes that they don't catch it. I had started having body aches on Monday but I attributed it to the fact that Ana had finally drug me back to the playroom this past weekend. Unfortunately, on Tuesday I felt like I had been hit by Elliot's work truck but still tried to get some things done at the office. By lunch, I had to call it a day and just came to Escala. Grace came by and diagnosed me with the flu. So I have been quarantined here ever since.

It is only Wednesday and I feel somewhat better, I still fell asleep after lunch and have just been rudely woken up by the loud noises from the kitchen.

It is probably my idiot brother beating and banging on purpose just to piss me off even more.

I make my way to the restroom still a little light headed and weak from my illness. Just as I am walking back to my bed I hear a knock on the door.

"Enter." I manage to get out to whoever is behind the door. I never in a million years would have guessed who is here to take care of me. I can't believe Ana has done this. She had to have known better. When I am better able to talk, she will be hearing it from me and likely a punishment in the playroom.

"What the fuck Rodriguez!" Although it comes out of my mouth as a squeak and a whisper.

"Don't get all worked up. You need to rest your voice. I brought you your dinner."

I start shaking my head and manage to squeak out "No fucking way! Get someone…" He cuts me off just as I am about to tell him off. Although the way that I sound, it's not going to be very effective.

"Look man. I don't like you and you don't like me, but you are going to eat this chicken soup and go back to bed or so help me God I will drown you in NyQuil."

I am stunned that he even has the balls to talk to me like this. If I was healthy, I would be chewing him up one side and down the other.

He places the tray down on the bed causing some of the soup to spill over the side and then stomps off slamming the door.

With that, I shoot a quick text to Ana.

 _ **C:**_ _Rodriguez! You are in so much trouble when I am well._

I don't get a response right away. I am hungry and I hate wasted food so I decide to text Stevenson the guard we hired to keep an eye on Escala since we moved to the Sound.

 _ **C:**_ _Did you watch Rodriguez make my soup?_

 _ **Stevenson:**_ _Yes Sir. He took a portion from the freezer that Mrs. Taylor sent over, heated it, and then put it in a bowl and brought it to you._

 _ **C:**_ _He didn't put anything in it did he?_

 _ **Stevenson:**_ _No Sir. Everything was in full view the entire time._

It looks like Gail's soup. I timidly bring a spoonful to my mouth, test the temperature, then take a bite. It tastes fine but I wait a few more minutes before eating any more to make sure nothing happens to me. After about 10 minutes with no signs of death, I decide to go ahead and eat the rest. As I am finishing my meal, I hear my phone ping with a message from Ana.

 _ **A:**_ _I am sorry but Grace had to work, your father and Mia both have the flu as well, and I didn't think you would want Elliot and Kate there. Who knows what they would get into? You know how they are always going on about using the playroom sometime. Jose will take good care of you because if he doesn't, he knows he will lose his position as the family photographer._

A lot of his business and magazine shoot assignments have come because of his association with my family. We have allowed him to use some of the pictures he's taken at our wedding and of Teddy to help promote his business so he should know better than to try to cross us.

 _ **C:**_ _Good call on Elliot and Kate. I am still not thrilled about Rodriguez but it's only for a few more hours. I guess I can deal with it. Is Teddy still awake for FaceTime?_

 _ **A:**_ _I am sorry honey. He had a rough day and is already asleep. I just put him down but I am still in his room. I just love watching him sleep._

Seconds after her message is a picture of Teddy lying on his back with his thumb in his mouth. He looks so peaceful and I swear in the few days it has been since I have really seen him, he looks like he has grown.

 _ **C:**_ _Give him a kiss and tell him that daddy loves him. I will talk to you later Mrs. Grey._

 _ **A:**_ _I love you too, Mr. Grey._

It is now, Friday night and my last night in quarantine. I get to go home to my family tomorrow afternoon. The knock on my door takes me away from my thoughts.

"Enter." Rodriguez comes in with my tray for my last dinner with him. On Thursday morning, Taylor had called and Sophie had to have emergency surgery on her appendix. I told him to take as much time as he needed because if it was Teddy, I wouldn't want to leave his side.

"I am sure you are as thrilled as I am that this is the last night I have to be here."

"I am more looking forward to seeing my wife and son than anything."

"Well enjoy your soup."

"Wait. This looks different."

"Yeah well I had to cook tonight. We ran out of things Mrs. Taylor had in the freezer so I made you my special chicken tortilla soup."

"Special?" Is this it. Is this the night that he is going to poison me with something untraceable so he can have Ana to himself. In the time that he has been here, I have texted Stevenson each to make sure he didn't notice anything unusual. Rodriguez and I have barely engaged in conversation because I wasn't able to speak very well and frankly neither of us are the other's favorite person.

"Yeah special as in, I use a secret ingredient. Don't fret Grey. I wouldn't dare let anything happen to you because if I did that would hurt Ana so severely she wouldn't recover from it. I could never do anything like that to her. It was bad enough I was a bonehead and tried to make a move on her outside of that club in Portland."

"What was that all about anyway?" My voice is finally almost normal.

"Honestly, I knew it was probably the last time we would all spend together and I was already missing her. I was slightly drunk and just lost my head for a moment. She never gave me any indication that she saw me as more than a friend. I think it was more my father getting in my head because I had talked to him earlier that day. He and Ray always joked about Ana and I getting married and then we'd really be family. My dad was getting on me about how I needed to make my move because she was graduating. I felt really stupid afterward and tried to talk to her the next day. We are not as close as we used to be and I know it is because of that night."

I know all about parental pressure to be with someone. Grace was always hounding me about dating. She was always mentioning how Elliot would be bringing another one or even Mia but she would say she wished I would bring someone to dinner sometime. That is part of the reason I rarely went to Sunday dinner.

"I understand how parents can get into your head. Still, trying to put the moves on her while you were both drunk is not appropriate."

"I know and I talked to Ana about it. She understood. Anyway, I will leave you to your meal. If you need anything just shoot me a text."

"Goodnight Jose."

"Ana! No! No! You can't leave me! Ana! Baby!" She can't leave me. She's lying on the concrete and won't open her eyes. I don't know what to do. All of a sudden I feel someone grab me by the arms.

"No! I have to stay with her! Let me go!" I thrash and fling my arms and connect with something.

"Fuck! Grey! Wake the fuck up!"

With that I jolt awake and I am covered in sweat. It takes me a moment to take in my surroundings. I remember that I am at Escala and Jose is here… oh fuck.

"Rodriguez. Are you in here?"

"Sorry Grey. I forgot that you aren't supposed to touch someone to wake them up in a nightmare. I should have remembered that since Papa has had them all my life."

"It's alright. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Ana's is fine. She's at your big ass house on the Sound. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. What time is it?"

"It's almost midnight. I was in the living room and heard you scream out. Freaked me the fuck out so I ran in here to check on you and on instinct I tried to wake you up. Papa hasn't had any like that in a long time, I guess I forgot how it was. His PTSD hits him hard at times. Not as much lately but there are still some occasions where it does."

"It's been a long time since I have had one of these. I will be fine. Being away from Ana has been rough on top of being sick."

"Yeah but you'll be back with her tomorrow. Are you going to be alright? Do you need anything?"

"No. I'll be fine. I'm just going to go play the piano for a little while." I hear my phone start buzzing. "Excuse Me." Rodriguez then exits the room.

"Hey baby! What are you still doing awake?"

"Unlock the elevator."

"What are you doing here? It is late Mrs. Grey." I say to her as I am moving as quickly as I can toward the elevator.

"Well Mr. Grey, Grace said your quarantine was over on Saturday and it is now Saturday. I have missed you so very much that I had to come as soon as I can." Just as she finishes her sentence the elevator doors open and she jumps into my arms. Our lips are like magnets and crash together. I am moving us toward our room as our mouths are reuniting with each other.

"Ooookay. That is my cue to leave. Grey it has been interesting. See you around. Bye Ana"

"Bye Jose. Thank you so much for taking care of Christian. Call me and let me know when you will be able to do 6 month photos for Teddy." Ana tells him.

"Thank you Rodriguez." Jose leaves and it is just Ana and I.

"Anastasia, don't you ever do that to me again! Now get your ass to the playroom!"

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	15. Challenge Closed Huge Success

Our second Days of Fifty Challenge is officially over.

.

We at the **Playroom of the FSoG Sisterhood FB group** would like to thank each of our participants:

.

AUTHOR 1: SPEED RACER **Steele Hearts33**

AUTHOR 2: BELLA VITA **BellaButterfly710**

AUTHOR 3: HOMECOMING **orsinoslady**

AUTHOR 4: THE MOST POPULAR GUY **jeanne heart**

AUTHOR 5: FIGHTING FOR DOMINANCE **Sapphire Trafficker**

AUTHOR 6: MONITORING SICKNESS **orsinoslady**

AUTHOR 7: MEDDLING **Anonymous**

AUTHOR 8: CLOSE YOUR EYES **Anonymous**

AUTHOR 9: THE BABYSITTER **Don't Trust Your Eyes**

AUTHOR 10: UNDECLARED **mllezeau**

AUTHOR 11: NEVER LET ME DOWN **Sapphire Trafficker**

AUTHOR 12: A SOBER HEART **ruby34**

AUTHOR 13: MR. GREY'S SICK DAYS **rapunzelclayre**

 **.**

* * *

 **You ladies did an outstanding job and we loved every word of it.**

We would also like to thank all of you _**READERS**_ for your support. As always, thank you for reading, favoriting, and reviewing. Your support is always very much appreciated.

The start of the THIRD Days of Fifty Challenge is already underway. We have a theme:

* * *

 ***** SUPERNATURAL *****

 _That means vampires, witches, warlocks, devils, werewolves, fairies, incubus, and succubus. Oh, and humans can be involved of course ;)_

Remember **EVERYONE** is invited. You do not have to be a member of the group to submit a one shot for us to enjoy.

All entries are anonymous and authors who participate will be revealed at the end of the challenge.

 **Please contact Lanieloveu or Mrs Caron for questions and where to send your entries.**

The two challenge Prompts are:

 **Prompt #1:**

I never believed they existed, but this one is staring right at me.

 **Prompt #2:**

I shook my head, trying to clear the image. It was my imagination. There was no way I had seen that. They were fairy tales. Humans were not real.

* * *

we are asking that the one shot be at minimum 1800 words.

The submit deadline is **May 25th.**

The first story will be posted on **June 1st.**

Looking forward to hearing from you all in the new challenge.


End file.
